


The Bodyguard (is the omega)

by Violetlyvanilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alterantive Universe, BAMF Cas, Bodyguard Cas, But it is like a tiny mention mostly for funz, Case Fic, Complete, D/s undertones, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Minor Sabriel, Omegaverse, Possessive Cas, Ruby is a puppy in this verse and she is very sweet, Sam Cas Friendship, Singer Actor Model Triple Threat Dean, Sub Dean, The Bodyguard (Film) AU, Wannabe cowboy dean, dom Cas, gender politics subtext, mention of ketch/crowley, omega cas, past brief mention of megstiel and cas/other, romance tropes, set in 1992
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetlyvanilla/pseuds/Violetlyvanilla
Summary: Dean has a music video to film, a new album to promote, he’s in the running for an Oscar for heaven’s sake. Sam worries too much, just because Dean hates being tailed by security, there’s no need for Sam to go hiring some ex-FBI agent to watch him like a hawk. Sure the new guy Cas is nice on the eyes and so very sweet on the nose, Dean really couldn’t have an omega guarding his alpha ass, could he?A Destiel x The Bodyguard AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is a trashy 90s nostalgia fest, basically we’re watching The Bodyguard with alpha Dean as Whitney and omega Cas as Costner. Updates will be short chapters around three times a week. 
> 
> Art wrok by the wonderful Reaperlove full of 90s aesthetic and super handsome bodyguard Cas! https://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/post/182976070658/the-bodyguard-is-the-omega-by-violetlyvanilla
> 
>  
> 
> This story is complete! Although there is a bonus chapter planned from the POV of a side character. & possible timestamps (leave a comment if you have any timestamps to suggest!)

It was just after new years. This part of the country, this time of year, everything was buried under a thick layer of snow. The young lawyer trudged through the knee deep drifts on foot, his car parked half a mile away where the road was still open. The house was a small wood log cabin but the greenhouse attached to it was enormous. Even through the frosted windows, Sam could see a paradise of colourful blooms glittering beneath the sunlit glass panes. 

There was a man standing beneath the cool winter sun in the front garden, stripped down to a t-shirt, chopping wood. The ground shuddering with each stroke of his arms. Perspiration rising from his face and arms like white puffs of smoke. He wasn't as tall as Sam, or as broad as Sam's brother Dean, but his sharpened axe sliced through the thick wood like butter. His movement fast and precise. The tinder was cut into uniform pieces, as if machined. Sam stood still on the perimeter and waved until Castiel put down his axe and gestured for him to come forward. 

Castiel was a solidly built man, lean and toned. Sam wondered what Dean would make of the naturally athletic omega with the serious blue eyes. Chances are, Dean would be smitten by his good looks. Dean was always a sucker for a masculine face and pretty eyes. Though Sam had known Castiel for over a decade, he had never had a chance to find out how Dean would react to Castiel. Dean was always so busy with his recording sessions and touring. In recent years more and more so than ever with the success of every new single came more isolation for Dean. It was as if fame and fortune had sucked Dean into a whole other world of publicists and managers. While non-showbiz people like Sam and Castiel lived outside that crazy bubble. 

It had been some years since Sam and Castiel shared a dorm room in college at Stanford. Sam had kept in touch with Castiel since but their busy schedules meant that boiled down to a handful of catchups over a span of almost a decade. They might have grabbed a casual beer when Castiel was in between administrations. Maybe a game of pool when Sam was on a tour break. They had followed different career and life paths since graduation and those first few hectic years of working in Washington together. Back when Sam had been in training for the BAU and Castiel was already a field agent for the FBI. Fast forward ten years, Sam was working for Dean and Castiel was on a break from FBI fieldwork. 

"I thought I was clear on the phone Sam, you shouldn't have come all this way. I don't fight anymore, I watch the bees," Castiel said after they hugged. "But it is good to see you old friend." 

"I heard, I know," Sam said, offering the box carried gingerly in his hand. "But I came anyway. This is for you." 

Castiel's eyes raked over the parcel. Sam knows he's honing in on all the details, the air vents, the bio-hazard tape, the little hexagon print over the cardboard. 

"Came out of quarantine clearance this morning, imported from Australia. Hand propagated and raised on eucalyptus honey." 

"How did you ..." Castiel looked impassive but the brightening light in his eyes informed Sam that he was impressed by the gift. 

"Dean's private jet got it here before the queen could tire," Sam said. "Australian stingless bees, you can't harvest the hives from the bush so the beekeepers down under have to lure them with homemade hive boxes and it can take years to catch a wild swarm." 

"I can't take that," Castiel said. "I'm not going to be bribed into guarding your brother. I've already said last time you called ..." 

"I don't think Dean is going to want them back, he complained enough about having insects on his plane enroute. Not that Dean complaining on a flight is anything unusual. The man is a terrible flier. It's a nightmare when he tours internationally." 

"As delightful as Dean sounds," Castiel shrugged taking over the box and carefully sitting it down on top of the pile of firewood he had chopped, sheltering it with his coat. "You know my answer."

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate," Sam sat down on the woodpile, his head bowed. "Dean could have been killed in that explosion. And as it was the bomb put Anna in hospital for three months."

"You had Anna Milton working security for your brother?" Castiel was surprised. "She's extremely skilled and expensive." 

"Dean needs top of the line security and I only want him to have the best," Sam said. "You know how good Anna is and she still got hurt. We're not just dealing with an average stalker here. Whoever is doing this, they are good. I haven't been able to replace Anna and she is in no fit state to come back. Dean has fired three bodyguards in the meantime. The current guy, Ketch, he's from a very reputable company but he's more of a mascot than a head of security. He's all about pleasing Dean and he has way too high an opinion of his own prowess." 

"Have you tried the other freelance guys? I'm not the only one on a break from the Bureau," Castiel asked. "Gadreel, Hannah, Inias, they are all competent. And available." 

"But they are not you, they don't have your sense." 

Castiel rolled his eyes, swiping the sweat from his brow with a neatly folded handkerchief.  "Please don't treat my biology as a disability or a superpower." 

"You know I respect your abilities," Sam said. 

"I don't know much about your brother, pop music and movies from this decade aren't my thing," Castiel said. "But I do know Dean's an alpha. Working security for presidents is one thing, I'm part of a team. I can blend in with the crowds, no one notices an omega, it's good camouflage. If the asset I'm guarding is an alpha, I don't have to be up close and personal with them. But if I was to be the personal bodyguard of some huge alpha star, anyone who isn't a beta will know what I am. Dean will have to deal with that. It can get messy." 

"Dean's different." 

"He's not like the other alphas?" Castiel said blandly. "Is that what you were going to say?" 

"Just meet with him, just once, see him with your own eyes, scent him with your own nose," Sam was near pleading now. "You know our dad was hopeless and Dean practically brought me up. He's got a foster kid. Jack's high functioning but he needs Dean's guidance. I love my brother, I can't lose him. Please Castiel, I wouldn't ask if I had anyone else I can trust." 

Castiel looked at Sam. Wordlessly, he picked up the beehive and tilted his head towards the door. 

"Come inside, you can have a hot drink while I get the hive settled in the greenhouse," Castiel said. "I'm not promising I'll take the job but I will go see your brother. I'll take a look at the house and see if there are any issues with the current security arrangements. Maybe if Dean's available, I'll say hello. Would that make you feel better?" 

"Thank you Castiel, honestly that's a big relief," Sam said gratefully. "You'll like Dean. I promise." 

"I like the look of her," Castiel was peeping through a hole in the hive box. "You are a stunning queen." 

Sam went to fix himself a coffee to drink while Castiel disappeared into the greenhouse to fuss with the bees. He was going to have to call Dean when he got back to his car about Castiel. Dean was not going to like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Winchester needed his assistance. That much was evident to Castiel. In a life of service and secrecy, it was hard to come by a friend like Sam. Someone who kept reliably in touch, who paged and called and drove out to meet with Castiel every so often. It reminded Castiel of a time when he still had something of a social circle, the FBI days. What Castiel doesn't advertise to someone even as familiar and trustworthy as Sam, was his time in the Secret Service. His last deployment had left a sour taste in his mouth and he had gone on extended leave to take up freelance work. Castiel thought that Sam probably knew about his CIA role, but it wasn't polite to talk about classified matters even with buddies. So whilst this engagement that Sam was proposing was not something Castiel would usually get involved with, he read the desperation in Sam's eyes and truth be told the way Sam cared about his family was moving. Maybe it was the right time for a different sort of challenge. 

True to Sam's word, that evening, the courier arrived with an official looking contract. It stipulated a 12 month agreement period and an instant termination clause which allowed Castiel to call off the arrangement. The payment in exchange was more than generous. Enclosed in the envelope was a cheque and business class ticket for a flight to L.A. scheduled in a week. Castiel wondered at the speed at which all the paperwork was done. Sam had long since given up his criminal law career to support his brother's itinerant lifestyle and myriad of legal needs. Sam, according to their last catchup, did all the contract negotiations and managed the legal aspects of Dean's career. The thought occurred to Castiel that Dean must be somewhat of a popular artist to have all these trappings of wealth. He wondered at times if Sam was happy being in Dean's shadow, working corporate law of all things. A far cry from the idealistic young analyst Castiel had known. 

It didn't take long for Castiel to get his house in order for his possible long term absence. Castiel made the necessary arrangements for his bees, there was a local family a few miles away who could come by to check on the hive. The greenhouse ran on a fully automated watering system. On the way out of the door, Castiel threw all the correspondence that piled up over the course of his last assignment into the garbage. If it had been important, he would have already seen to it. All in all the time it took for him to wrap up his downtime life was pitifully brief. Already he was feeling that tug in his chest, the wheels turning in his head, he was switching on and thinking about his new assignment. Castiel enjoyed his work, the careful laying of the snare, the guarding of the bait and with any luck the eventual hunt. He just hoped the whole thing was not some exaggerated, unfounded Hollywood anxiety triggered by too much money and too much imagination. Such follies were tiresome even if they paid well. 

Castiel exchanged the business class fare for an earlier red eye that same evening. The rest of the money he used to hire a car and drove himself through California. The Hollywood hills were leafy and lush even in the midst of winter, to Castiel's surprise Dean lived deep in the forested areas, surrounded by miles of woods and hills. He knew Sam wasn't expecting him to get there till the next week. An unexpectedly early arrival was part of Castiel's plan. 

Castiel turned off the highway and used the street directory to locate the turnoff to the private road. There was minimal traffic once he got onto the path. A beat up old chevy was swerving a little as it sped past, the driver white knuckled and honking at him. Castiel moved his car a little closer to the kerb, his foot gently tapping on the breaks. The other car swerved through a ditch, throwing up mud onto Castiel's rental. A hand emerged giving Castiel the middle finger, obscuring the driver’s face, the number plate was too dirty for Castiel to make out in his rearview mirror. Castiel memorised the make and model of the car automatically, filing it away mentally. Then he kept driving. 

To Castiel's dismay, Dean's home was more ranch than Hollywood mansion. There were acres of uncleared native vegetation, with visible tracks made by livestock running through them. Too many hiding places, too many trails into and out of the area. The main compound itself was at least gated, surrounded by high stone fencing that screened the buildings from view. The 10 feet high fences looked daunting but the decorative stones afforded many footholds. Castiel drove around the fence line once, shaking his head as he noted the number of overgrown orange trees that bowed over the perimeter. He parked his car under the shade of a rambling old tree and climbed it. With a single pull of his arms, he was up in the branches. This brought the main house directly into view. Not unused to grand showcase homes, Castiel took in the vividly blue ponds leading down to an Olympic sized pool. The interior garden was fussily landscaped, with trimmed topiary and marble fountains. So basically the occupants had no privacy from Castiel's point of view. There was a young man sitting by the pool, playing with a motorised toy boat. The little ship went round and round in circles desolately. It was cool even for the West Coast, but the pool was luxuriously heated, white mist rising from the ambient waters. There was a man swimming in the pool. From this distance it was hard to see much except for a general impression of broadness and tallness as to his stature. He was doing breaststroke, which brought his torso above the water line at regular intervals. Castiel frowned, cursing himself for not having the foresight to have brought his binoculars out of the car but unable to tear himself away for long enough to go and get them. He fancied he could see the suggestion of freckles on that broad back but he knew logically that even with his keen omega eyesight it was probably his imagination. Was that Dean? Castiel couldn't tell from this far away. He scented the air careuflly. All Castiel could smell was chlorine and the faint whiff of suntan lotion.

Castiel sat in the fork of the tree and plucked a nearby orange absentmindedly. He watched the man complete his lap, while peeling the orange carefully with his nails so as not to let the juices run. Castiel ate the fruit piece by piece, devouring each sweet tart bite with an awakening hunger that he was not accustomed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stared at the intercom. He had not seen a more outdated and worn piece of security equipment before. It sat perched outside the ornate gates, spilling out its guts of frayed wires. He wasn't surprised when it crackled and spat out a static filled response when Castiel pressed the button. 

"Pizza man?" 

Castiel frowned at the intercom. "No." 

"What do you want?" 

"I have an appointment to see Mr Winchester," Castiel didn't specify which. 

"Say what?" 

"I am here to fuck Mr Dean Winchester, your boss," Castiel said in a polite and official voice. 

"Right, of course," crackle crackle. "You better come in then." 

The gates swung open, Castiel drove in, taking stock of how long it took the grand metal panels to close behind his car. At night, no one would see anything darting in if the gates opened. 

There were vans parked over the pebbled driveway. A shiny black Impala was parked right by a huge fountain. A young woman was servicing it. She was the only one who took notice of Castiel's arrival. Castiel ignored her inquiring gaze, parked his vehicle and headed for the entry way. 

"Hey, you're not the usual pizza guy," she waved at him. "Stop!" 

He turned around and took in her black suit, white shirt, red hair up in a neat low ponytail. Her eyes were intelligent and he could scent that she was an omega. One with grease over her knuckles and an arm up in a sling. There were rainbow cufflinks on her shirt sleeve. On her wrist was a thin collar, broken and sewn together with crimson thread. Castiel knew the symbol for non-subservience well. 

"I'm Castiel, Sam invited me here," he told her plainly, deciding not to mess with her. 

"The bodyguard? You're not due till next Tuesday," she said.

"No, I am not." 

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, you're here to scope out the death star for weaknesses! Well this place is kind of a loose ship." 

"Is that how you hurt your arm?" 

"This?" She grinned at him. "It's from a pie." 

Castiel blinked at her. 

"You go on in," she gestured with her injured arm. "About time someone took control around here." 

There was a breeze blowing through the trees and Castiel watched her eyes widen comically as she inevitably caught his scent. 

"Whoa," she said but took her discovery in stride. "Well, cool. I'm Charlie, Dean's chauffeur. Just the limo, not baby. He doesn't let me drive the Impala. Surprised he lets me change her oil, he's super busy at the moment. They are choreographing for his music video inside." 

The caterer opening the door looked Castiel up and down. He wondered what she thought of his appearance. He was in a suit, not his nicest, just a charcoal off the rank one. He wore a plain white shirt and a blue tie. His hair was a mess but he did try, there was probably orange blossom in his hair. The trench coat he wore was opened and since it had been a long drive a little wrinkled. He had not had the time to shave and cleanup, so there was morning scruff over his chin and neck. The long plane ride and being cooped up in a car for so long intensified and concentrated Castiel's scent. It certainly wasn't sitting in the tree watching that guy swim that made him positively waft, Castiel tried to convince himself unsuccessfully. 

"Can I help you?" She said, eyes uncertain. 

"I have an appointment with Mr Winchester," Castiel said. 

"Oh, alright, what's your name?" 

"Prince, Madonna Prince," he said, exhausting his knowledge of the top 30 charts. 

"Stage name huh," she said without a bat of the eyelash. "Hurry on through, Dean's been waiting for you." 

Castiel followed her into a lavishly appointed foyer, a marble carving of a suggestively posed Indiana Jones statue welcomed him, the handsome face winking beneath his broad brimmed hat. The props adorning it looked intricate, probably original costume pieces. Castiel wasn't sure, he hadn't seen the film yet. 

Inside the grand room, it was chaos. There were dancers, draped in artful leather and chains, rehearsing. Their movements grinding and lithe, playing back live on several television monitors scattered around the room. A male model was standing with his arms raised, a costume designer measuring up his muscled frame for what looked like platinum armour. There was a winged leather chair situated like a throne, facing the dancers. A man in a sharp black suit was leaning over it, fawning as he spoke. In the corner a solidly built man in a tailored suit was watching the dancers with lascivious eyes, he was probably Ketch. When he checked out Castiel it was with a shallow then lingering look, mostly focused in Castiel's lap. 

Castiel rolled his eyes then raised his eyebrows as he heard the housekeeper announce him. 

"The stripper is here for you Dean." 

A smoke machine went off on the makeshift dance floor. The hiss of it taunting Castiel's nerves. That and all the lights has got to be in violation of some sort of fire code. 

"Pole artistry consultant," said a voice with a golden timbre. "Micky D is an artist, let's respect his art form." 

It was Sam who looked up and coughed awkwardly. "Uh, no, Dean. That's..." 

Dean stood up. "Alright, I'm up. Urgh what smells so good. Is someone making cinnamon toast? I'll eat the whole loaf if it's fat free." 

There had been some sort of unforgivable security breach. Someone had come in and superglued Castiel's feet to the spot he was standing on. They had also stolen all his ability to speak. He could barely breathe. The vanilla scent that had pervaded the room, despite the smoke and sweat, intensified and with a shock Castiel realised that was his olfactory interpretation of Dean's alpha scent. Dean, in sweatpants and a fluffy grey robe, stared at Castiel, nostril flaring. He was unmistakably the man in the pool. What a mistake Castiel had made thinking his back profile was glorious. This was like facing up to the sun. Castiel narrowed his eyes instinctively, as if he had been looking into a solar eclipse. The thing was, he had expected Dean to be attractive. Sam was by most standards a handsome man, so it was obvious enough to deduce that his model/singer/actor brother would be good looking. Dean wasn't handsome, he was more. Just more. 

There were too many oversized windows in this room. The Californian sun was unseasonally intense. They were standing inside a hot house filled with vanilla orchids. Or at least that's what his traitorous nose told him. Castiel could feel Dean's scent waft towards him, soaking into his skin through his pores. His face felt damp, he was perspiring from intense attraction, what a strange sensation.

"Can I get you a cold drink?" Dean said, his eyes were ridiculously green, looking Castiel up and down. They stared at each other like tom cats crossing paths, shocked and assessing. Dean's chest was heaving as he inhaled, it was awkward how obviously he was scenting Castiel. 

"Orange juice," Castiel said, he did feel inordinately thirsty. 

"Straight?" Dean asked, mouth quirking up teasingly. The guy in the suit talking with a British accent snorted. Dean's teasing expression triggered something growly and dominant in Castiel. 

"No," Castiel said, the word coming out of his throat hoarse. "With ice." 

Dean paused for a second then gave a shocked chuckle. "Good." 

He prowled to the other end of the room and filled up a crystal tumbler with orange juice, extra ice. 

There was this thing that Dean did when he passed the glass to Castiel. His wrist was turned towards Castiel, exposing the vulnerable pulse point. The tender flesh was within scratching distance of Castiel's nails, in fact the wrist slid against the tip of Castiel's thumb as he took the glass offered. Goosebumps broke out over Dean's forearm, Castiel could see them ripple up into the sleeve of the soft looking robe. Dean bit his lips, raising his eyebrows and tilting his chin up. A classic alpha pose, but Castiel could see the pulse jumping in his neck and see the indentation in Dean's cheek where his jaw was biting down. 

Castiel took a sip of the juice. Saccharine sweet. He drank it to buy his feverish brain some time. This was a bad idea. Dean was an alpha, sure, but the way he brought Castiel's drink was telling. The soft satisfaction on his face as he watched Castiel swallow was unmistakably submissive. Castiel hated how much he liked it. Hated how his own face hardened and his eyebrow lifted as he looked challengingly at Dean. "This is concentrate." 

Dean narrowed his eyes. "15% fruit juice, says on the packet." 

"I prefer mine freshly squeezed, from a tree." 

"I prefer my employees to know their place," Dean shot back, flustered. Everyone was watching the exchange. Sam was wincing and Ketch (presumably) looked fascinated, and grossly, vaguely turned on. 

"Get back to work everybody," Dean called out to his entourage. "You're not being paid to gawk. Crowley will you get them back at it?" 

"Time is money," Crowley said. "You all heard Dean." 

Castiel could tell Crowley was a real taskmaster, despite his light tone, by the way everyone went back to their jobs, pretending not to be sneaking looks at him and Dean. 

"Dean, baby, sorry the new guy is ruining your creative flow. Come take a look at Gadreel, doesn't he look majestic in that armour? Do you like it for your video?" 

Dean's tone became more encouraging. "Yeah, it's pretty nice, fierce, alpha. And the choreography is good and they're doing strong work." 

Everyone onset seemed to bask in the alpha's praise. Except Castiel who calmly finished his drink. 

"So you gonna strip?" Dean turned back to him, his face a little softer than before, his eyes bright and expectant.

Castiel raised his eloquent eyebrow a little further. "A little early in our acquaintance for that."

They stared at each other some more, Sam intervened to break the stalment. 

"He's not the stripper, uh, dance consultant," Sam corrected himself. "Dean, this isn't Micky D. Micky had a fit this morning when he came around to show the dancers some moves. Apparently he thinks they are 'talentless and unworthy of a Dean Winchester video'." 

"Whoa that's rude," Dean said. "Good riddance then. So who is this?" 

"I am Castiel, freelance security specialist" Castiel said, offering his hand. "Hello Dean." 

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand a little too hard, he was indeed strong. Usually Castiel hated it when an alpha tried to show off but Castiel didn't bruise any of Dean's fingers for it, this time. Dean's eyes widened as he felt Castiel's strength, a blush crept across his cheeks. Castiel secretly wished he had more orange juice, it was still too warm. Must be the weather in California. He felt like he needed to go back to his snow fort. 

"You're the bodyguard," Dean said, withdrawing his hand. "You don't look like a bodyguard." 

"And what do bodyguards look like, Dean?" Castiel asked with a growl. 

"I don't know, some badass," Dean said automatically. 

"There is nothing bad about my ass," Castiel said, allowing himself a tiny smirk as Dean went a little more red. And there, the dip of his eyes down toward the tail end of Castiel's trench coat. 

Even though Castiel knew for a fact Dean couldn't have seen anything through the long folds of fabric, the alpha still swallowed quickly as if his mouth was watering. 

"You don't smell like a bodyguard," Dean said, agitated and trying to get the last word in. 

Castiel usually found justifying his skills as a protector, despite his omega biology, tiresome. Dean was too interesting not to toy with though. Leaning forward a little, and dipping his head as if to share a confidence, Castiel said softly into Dean's ear "It's my disguise." 

Dean gave a shudder as Castiel's breath fluttered against the side of his face. The golden circle of light around his green irises glowing. 

Dean stepped back, less than gracefully. Castiel honed in on the details, Dean's hands dropping low and clutching his robe, flaring the material out to make more room. 

"Do you like disguises?" Castiel asked, peering into Dean's eyes. 

Dean huffed out a breath and turned away. He was talking fast and moving his hands a lot. 

"So this is the famous Castiel from college? The shy guy you've been friends with all those years. The one who drank a whole bar and then ran naked through the quad to climb a tree? He don't look so shy to me."

"There was a bee swarm in distress," Castiel said defensively. "I was protecting them from the storm." 

"You left out the part where he is ... well look at him, even if he dresses like an accountant," Dean said in exasperation. "Ever heard of jeans man?" 

"I do own a pair, without rips," Castiel replied. "I don't see the relevance of your questions." 

"I just, I'm frustrated, where have you hidden this guy Sam," Dean said then turned to Castiel. "Where've you been all my life Cas?" 

Castiel squinted. "I was employed by the government, I don't wish to discuss it." 

"You ever take a bullet for a president?" Dean asked. 

"No, I wasn't working that day," Castiel said through gritted teeth. 

Dean gasped. "Holy shit, you watched over Reagan?" 

Castiel remained silent, after a moment he said. "Actors can make for difficult assets, even former actors. They are always putting on a performance. Bravado. When they feel insecure."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "How many actors you know?" 

"Dean's not just an actor, he is what you would call a triple threat," Crowley interjected. "Actor, singer, model and a truly wonderful dancer." 

"Uh, that's Crowley, Dean's publicist," Sam introduced Castiel. "Castiel Novak, bodyguard and my friend. This is Arthur Ketch, security detail. Did you meet Charlie outside?" 

"She was the only person who queried my entry to the house," Castiel nodded. 

"Look Cas, can I call you Cas since we're gonna be spending a lot of time together," Dean said seeming to regain his composure and was now in full bargaining mode. He was charming but directive. "I wanna make this work between us. So I'm going to fund whatever security upgrades you recommend. What I don't want and can't have is any disruptions to Jack's routine. I don't want him to feel afraid just because there's been a lot of fan mail lately. That kind of stuff comes with the territory you know, I want my fans to feel they can connect with me. So no following me around too much either. Maybe, since you're an omega and no one expects that for a bodyguard, you could just blend in with the crowds. I can give you some t-shirts to wear or something." 

Castiel set his empty glass down atop a monitor. "I'm sorry Dean, this isn't going to work." 

Dean looked up sharply. 

"I made a mistake, could someone show me the way out?" 

Ketch pointed towards the glass doors behind the dancers. "It's that way." 

"Wow, wait," Sam said. 

"Fine, you don't have to wear the merch," Dean started to say, smiling awkwardly as if he couldn't believe Castiel was walking out. "Novak, you turning me down?" 

"Yes," Castiel said. "I decline to provide my services. I can't protect you and watch you 24/7 without your full cooperation. You trust your team and they obviously don't want me here." 

"That's right." Ketch grinned. 

"At least the omega can smell the coffee," Crowley sunk the boot in. 

Castiel didn't pay them much attention. He was already heading out by the pool. Out of the completely open house and out of Dean Winchester's life.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was not the man for this job. Dean was impulsive, reckless, mesmerising. Talking to him for five minutes made Castiel feel like he was going out of his mind, annoyed and enticed all at once. Maybe that’s what they meant by star power, Dean made Castiel feel like he was the only guy in the room of any interest to him. Made Castiel want to show off and press him against the nearest flat surface if he was honest with himself. No president’s ever made him feel that way, that’s for sure. Castiel smiled wryly as he stormed out, it’s one thing to risk his professional reputation playing with fire but he wouldn’t risk his friendship with Sam over it. 

Sam wasn’t letting him get away with his power play exit though, he was running after Castiel down flights of sandstone stairs, like some long legged prince charming. Castiel was no Cinderella, he wasn’t going to buy into this fairytale romance. Damn those elongated limbs, Sam was catching up with him. 

“Castiel, just wait.” 

“I’ll pay you back for the flight,” Castiel called out over his shoulder. 

A figure darted out from the bush, wrapping a hand around Castiel’s ankle. Castiel’s training kicked and he had the assailant flipped over, arms behind his back and face dangling over the edge of the pool in one fluid movement. 

“You don’t like hide and seek?” 

Castiel looked down at the young man. He was in his late teens or early twenties, Castiel recognised him as Dean’s pool companion. He let go abruptly, this was someone important to Dean. 

“How about ‘what’s the time Mr Wolf’?” 

Castiel studied the sunny face before him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fox like features. This person bore no genetic resemblance to the Winchesters. Yet he did have freckles and the way he widened his eyes and smiled was like an innocent friendly version of Dean’s more flirtatious grin. 

“Are you Jack?” Castiel asked, a little hesitant, he had expected Dean’s foster child to be younger. 

Jack nodded. “You’re the new bodyguard aren’t you?”

“What makes you think that?” 

“I heard Dean yelling, when you were coming out. He always sounds mad when he’s firing a bodyguard.” 

“I was not fired, I quit,” Castiel retorted. “You are very observant aren’t you?” 

“Yeah and I’m keeping a real good eye on Dean,” Jack said proudly. “If anyone comes at us, I’ll fight them. That’s why I’m training myself with hide and seek and games like that. I’m going to be a stealthy ninja.” 

“That is smart,” Castiel laughed. 

“Dean and Sam tell me I’m smart and good. I’m not sure. My mom used to say I am but my dad didn’t think so. I live with Dean and Sam now. Don’t worry Dean can sound scary but he’s not.” 

Castiel’s shoulders slumped. “I am not afraid of Dean.” 

“You smell scared,” Jack looked up, the alpha rings fine slivers around his blue eyes, giving them an aqua green hue. “Every time I say Dean’s name, you smell ... minty.” 

Jack was closing his eyes and puffing his chest up and down. “Not peppermint, maybe spearmint, or chocolate mint. Kind of tingly and hot and cold at once ...” 

Jack was rocking a little on his feet, zoning out, one shoulder slung down lopsided as if he was going to wobble off his feet any moment. 

“Jack,” Castiel put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing to pull him out of the scent loop. “Listen to my voice, we’re just talking okay. You don’t have to scent so hard.” 

Jack opened his eyes, he looked a little orientated. 

“Feel the pavement under your feet, does it feel warm or cool?” 

“Warm,” Jack said. 

“Good, what can you hear?” 

“Birds and music.” 

“How’s the sun?”

“Hot.” 

“And what do you see?” 

“Dean, standing behind you with Sam.” 

Castiel nodded, thinking hard to himself ‘don’t smell minty’. “You with us Jack?” 

“Yes,” Jack said, looking up at Castiel with a bit more colour in his face. 

“Yeah, alright, let’s go inside,” Dean stepped up and guided Jack away. The look he levelled at Castiel was difficult to decipher. 

“Thought you were gone,” the tone sounded sour but Dean was looking at Castiel with more warmth. Not the electrifying stare when they were in the house. A kind of heartened look. 

Castiel shrugged but his pace as he walked past the pool was definitely more sedate. Sam grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him hard into a lavender bush. 

“Just let me show you something,” Sam said. “You came all this way. You can see Dean’s just being an ass because he’s protective of Jack. The kid’s been through a lot. Buddy of mine from back in the BAU told us about him. He lost his mother because of his father. We fostered him through the witness protection and now he’s with us long term. Dean’s his legal guardian.” 

“It is a very touching story,” Castiel began to say but Sam was dragging him along a flowered path and Crowley was joining them. 

* * * 

The room was grand on a scale bordering absurd. Hundreds of yards of silk and velvet were draped, looped, folded and twined. There were suggestive art pieces of leather, bone and wood. The art works looked phallic. Everything was red, the colour of alpha eyes in rut. 

“Dean sleeps here?” Castiel touched a pillow dubiously. 

“Dean Winchester’s Rut Dungeon, for Vogue,” Crowley said brightly. “Did you ... peruse ... it?” 

“No.” Castiel said dryly. 

“Picked everything out myself, tasteful isn’t it?” Crowley breamed. “The only thing Dean insisted on was the murals.”

Castiel lifted his eyebrows as he took in the huge panels framing the bed. They were painted over with naked, fornicating angels with watchful eyes, many of them masculine. And entwined. 

“Dean’s real bedroom is by the library,” Sam explained. 

Castiel examined the bed carefully. It was luxuriously made, with a mountain of ornate pillows and red silk sheets. A few implements were artfully laid out next to a black robe. A collar, a whip, handcuffs. It was an impressive array of onyx, studded and ribbed bits and pieces. 

“Don’t touch the Versace robe,” Sam said urgently as Castiel picked up a dressing gown that was draped at the foot of the bed. 

“Couple of weeks ago, when Dean was out of the state, someone broke in and jerked off all over it.” 

Castiel dropped the garment with distaste, wiping his hand on his trench coat. 

“Dean wasn’t here, but Jack was in the house and so was I,” Sam said. “Our security didn’t pick him up at all. It was the cleaners who reported it.” 

“Did you call the police?” Castiel scowled and leaned down to sniff the bed. 

“We reported it, just like the others,” Sam said. 

“The others?” Castiel’s head snapped up. 

Sam turned to Crowley. “Did you bring it?” 

Crowley sighed and produced a bundle of papers. 

“The wank file, here you go boys, enjoy,” Crowley threw the manila folder down on the bed. 

Castiel flipped through them. There was the explicit drawings and angry handwriting. There seemed to be theme to the threatening correspondence. 

“What’s Y.A.R.A.?”

“You Are Really Alpha,” Sam said. 

“Charitable organisation,” Crowley added. “Not for profit, Dean founded it. Not great for his pockets but good publicity. Makes him look in touch with his feelings.” 

“Dean advocates for cultural change, encouraging different perceptions of what it means to be alpha,” Sam explained. “Anti toxic masculinity objectives, basically. Alphas can be sensitive, caring, protectors rather than dictators.” 

“Like the omegas’ non-subservience movement but from the other side?” 

Sam nodded enthusiastically at Castiel. 

Castiel reached into his trench coat, pulling out a slim exercise book. He wrote “DEAN” neatly in the box indicating “Subject”. Sam began to smile, he knew that once Castiel started writing notes he was invested. 

“It hasn’t made Dean many friends, in certain circles,” Crowley said. “But I don’t care what they talk about, long as they are talking about Dean.” 

“They don’t like the narrative,” Castiel pointed to one letter with his pen. “So they shout their own, with red ink.” 

“Some of that’s not ink,” Sam made a squeamish face. “We had some of these correspondences analysed, I asked for some favours from my former work friends.” 

“Good,” Castiel used the end of his pen to push aside the gorier pieces of paper. “I can get access to some databases through my contacts, but these letters don’t worry me too much. They just want to be heard, what they say is more telling about them than us. But this one, this is more concerning.” 

The letter Castiel singled out was a collage made of newspaper fonts. It was brief. 

i HAVE NOTHiNG  
N0THING   
WITHOUT   
Y0U   
EMPTY 

“Got anymore like this?” 

Sam nodded his head gravely. 

“I think you’re going to need to find me somewhere to stay the night,” Castiel sighed. 

* * * 

Once Castiel started working, he became engrossed. Sam set him up under the shade of an umbrella, by the pool. The caterer brought him a tray of sandwiches for lunch and Jack came out again in the afternoon to sail his remote controlled boat. Dean had gone off with Ketch in tow to a meeting. Castiel looked up to see Dean dressed sharply in a black suit and Ray Bans. Dean pretended not to notice Castiel and Castiel bowed his head low over his notebook. The limo was gone in a trail of exhaust. Castiel carefully made a note to his security recommendations that the engine be upgraded. 

“Do you like my ship?” Jack asked after a few hours. “I built it myself.” 

Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose, tearing himself away from the house blue print he was looking over. 

“It is a very fine ship, Jack,” Castiel said encouragingly. He was not exaggerating. The whole thing was made out of wood, there must be thousands of pieces in there, carefully aligned and glued together. 

“It’s seaworthy,” Jack said with appealingly big eyes. “I launched it this morning into the pool. The motor is very fast but I can’t run it at top speed here because there’s just not enough room. Castiel, after you catch the bad guy that wants to hurt Dean, will you take us to the beach, so I can sail it in the ocean?” 

“How about we start with a lake someday?” Castiel looked over the wooden toy, the cabin doors were openable, the navigational wheel could be turned, the sails were starched and pristine. 

“You’re not scared of him, you are scared for him,” Jack said out of the blue, he must have been thinking about it all day. 

“I’m not scared of anyone,” Castiel said, looking Jack in the eyes. “Watch this.” 

A flash of silver appeared in Castiel’s hand and with a flick of his wrist it shot out into the trunk of a palm tree. 

“Watch it!” 

The shadow that had been lurking there stood up. “Don’t throw knives at me in my own house!” 

Castiel’s mouth twitched. “My aim was off. I’m usually more accurate.” 

“Jack, go on inside, don’t talk to the maniac,” Dean yelled, trampling through the gardenia patch in a huff. 

“See you later!” Jack said brightly, then whispered. “You gonna show me how to do that right?” 

Castiel gave Jack a wink and went back to his notebook. 

* * * 

The house got progressively more empty towards the evening. The dancers and film crew had left at the time of Dean’s meeting. Crowley left for the day at around 5pm and Charlie got the night off after checking in with Dean that the car wasn’t needed. Sam, Jack and Dean sat in the alfresco dining room which was a marbled balcony to eat dinner. Sam invited Castiel to eat with them. Castiel had had a long journey and the food smelled amazing. There was a platter laid out with parma ham, breadsticks, grapes and cheeses. There was a basket full of garlicky bread rolls, warm and fluffy on the inside, dripping with butter, crunchy and hot on the outside. Then Dean came out with these huge plates piled high with spaghetti and meatballs. Castiel forgot about irking Dean as he dove into the food, twirling up forkfuls and shoving them into his mouth with abandon. 

“This is delicious,” Castiel wiped the sauce from his mouth, a little embarrassed after he was through the whole plate in minutes. “Where did you order it?” 

“You should pay compliments to the chef,” Jack said.

“Indeed,” Castiel looked around. “Where are they?” 

“Dean cooks for us most of the time,” Sam smiled. “You should try his lasagna. I remember how much you love Italian. Just don’t let him make you any burgers, not if you don’t want to propose.” 

Dean filled up his glass with Prosecco and gulped it. When Castiel darted a look at him, he grabbed an aggressively large quantity of salad and shoved it into his mouth. Maybe it was the sunset staining his face that pretty shade of pink, or maybe it wasn’t. 

“Perhaps you should have some bread, Dean,” Castiel said after taking a sip of his orange juice. “You seem unsatisfied with your salad.” 

“Staying in shape for my music video, shooting it next week,” Dean clenched his fist. “I’m gonna get into that corset, just watch me.” 

“You look fine to me,” Castiel said. He looked down at this orange juice, licked his lips, there wasn’t any vodka in it. 

“That is to say.” Castiel tried again. “You look physically well, Dean. I would be more concerned about increasing your BMI than decreasing it.” 

“Castiel,” Sam was throwing him warning looks. 

“I could eat lettuce for a week and still own your ass, Cas,” Dean said, spitting out the nickname like a derision. 

Castiel smiled and pushed his plate forward with two fingers. “You can have me, if you give me a second serve.” 

Dean glared at the plate, swallowed, picked it up and cursed as he went back into the house, presumably to the kitchen. 

The plate, when it came back, was a masterpiece in construction. There was a mountain of spaghetti, the meatballs bulbous and the parmesan formed a thick snowy crust over it all. Castiel speared his fork into a meatball and shoved it into his mouth, closing his eyes in enjoyment. He heard the sound of a chair scraping harshly and when he looked up he could see Dean had left the table. Castiel shrugged and went back to heaven on a plate. 

* * * 

When it got dark, Sam and Jack went back inside to watch TV. Castiel stayed in his chair, sipping on his orange juice. It definitely tasted freshly squeezed. After a while he saw a balcony window open and Dean was leaning out of it smoking a cigarette. The end of it blazing red as he sucked hungrily, the golden alpha rings in his eyes glowing as he exhaled. 

“As your bodyguard, I have to tell you that’s bad for your health,” Castiel said. 

The window slamming shut was Dean’s response. 

Castiel sat back and rubbed his stomach. He could barely move. He planned out a long jogging route for the morning in his mind, recalling the layout of the grounds that he had already memorised from the maps Sam provided. The sound of stomping feet coming down the stairs pulled him out of his relaxation. 

“Come with me,” Dean said. 

Castiel looked at Dean. He was wearing soft jersey pants that were both loose and provocative at once. His white t-shirt looked well washed. The alpha’s scent was smokey and sweet. Castiel knew he should, but he followed Dean into the undergrowth without a second thought. His heartbeat started to pick up as Dean led him through winding garden paths, not saying a word. Castiel half closed his eyes and followed his nose, enticed beyond measure. That’s how he bumped right into Dean, when they came to a sudden stop. Castiel reached out to balance himself and grabbed a handful of soft jersey and shapely hipbone. Dean’s ass bounced off Castie’s groin and there was a low growl. Castiel didn’t know which of them made it. 

“Watch it Cas,” Dean grunted. “Paying you to watch my ass not grab it.” 

Castiel tucked his hands into his trench coat pockets. Dean’s comment made him question himself in his head. It usually took more than that to get him to stumble, maybe Dean had a point. 

“Please excuse my carelessness,” Castiel said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean muttered. “This is where we sleep. You sleep. By yourself.” 

Castiel looked at the cottage, tucked into a grove of palm trees. 

“Guest house,” Dean opened the door for him. 

They went inside. Dean showed Castiel the kitchen, living room, washroom and bedroom. The bed was already made and smelled like sun-soaked laundry. A stack of folded snowy white towels sat at the end of the bed. 

Dean stared down at the bed, his neck reddening. “You can stay here tonight. Your contract says you have the option of living at the house or in a nearby hotel. Depending on what you deem necessary for you to best perform your duties.” 

‘Best thing for my performance is if you’re not standing in the room staring at my bed with so much longing’ thought Castiel but all he said was “Thank you Dean.” 

“Well, this is your space, if you want to stay in it long term,” Dean said. “You’re not on call when you’re in here, I wouldn’t come bother you. I mean Sam might come down, because you guys are friends. But you and me, we’re not ...” 

“I would be lucky to have you as a friend, Dean,” Castiel said quietly. “However current circumstances preclude that. You are my employer.” 

Dean nodded, muttering “Yeah, just my luck” under his breath. 

As Dean was leaving, Castiel thought about that Rut Dungeon. Imagined Dean sitting in the middle of that crimson bed. In his mind’s eye Dean looked lonesome. 

“You can join me for a jog tomorrow morning, if you like Dean,” Castiel offered before he could stop himself. “If you don’t already have something planned.” 

Dean was staring at him, his hand on the doorknob. 

“I normally swim,” Dean started to say. 

“Don’t worry about it...” Castiel began to say. 

“But I would love to take you through the grounds, show you around,” Dean said eagerly. “I mean that’s good for you guarding me right?” 

Castiel pressed his lips between his front teeth and smiled. “Yes, the jogging would be good for elevating your fitness levels so you can run away from danger.” 

Dean shot Castiel a look, turned the door handle and left. 

His parting shot was “I don’t run from, I run to, Cas. I’m Dean fucking Winchester.” 

Castiel sat down on the bed as the door slammed shut. Dean fucking Winchester was going to be a problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel regretted his off the cuff invitation to have Dean along for his morning jog. Dean didn't get up until 10.36 am and by then the sun was already high and Castiel had just finished talking to the fence and close circuit TV people. 

"Didn't uh sleep well," Dean said sheepishly by way of announcing his arrival. He was wearing beaming white tennis shorts, matching polo shirt and pristine Nikes. Everything was super extra small, hugging the curves of Dean's body obscenely. 

"You can run in those?" Castiel smirked. "Where are you supposed to put your balls?" 

"You can pop the tennis balls in the back pocket," Dean stopped mid sentence, realising what Castiel was really saying. "Fuck off Novak!" 

"Really informal household is it?" 

"I'm not the one jogging in a suit," Dean retorted. "What are you running after a presidential limo?" 

"I waited till 8am for you but the security company came to instal the new cameras and I'm not going to look unprofessional." 

"You're going to get hot," Dean muttered. "Hotter." 

"I took off my trench coat didn't I?" 

Dean took the lead and Castiel followed the bright beacon of Dean's tiny sportswear. They ducked under the descending metal gate that was being craned into position by the front entrance and headed for the scrub land. Dean was fit for someone who drank copious amounts of wine and seemed to do no exercise except sensuous swimming and provocative dance routines. His bowed legs eating up the dirt trails for a while. Castiel was a seasoned jogger though, deliberately pacing himself. By the time Dean stopped in a patch of shade, he was wiping his brow with the hem of his shirt. Castiel's eyes lingered on the flash of abdomen, golden with self tanner. Dean was sweating profusely, his face damp with perspiration. He bowed over a little, mouth open as he panted. Castiel loosened his tie a fraction and undid his top button. 

"I hate you," Dean gasped. "You still look fucking perfect!" 

Castiel smiled but then surprise took over his face when he heard the sound of hooves. 

"This is Wyatt, he's always getting out of the stocks somehow, cocky bastard," Dean introduced Castiel to the stallion. "His harem's back that way." 

Dean led Castiel into the stables. He disappeared for a couple of minutes into the mud room, then reemerged in denim and flannel, leather cowboy boots and hat to complete the look. 

"Did you just do a costume change?" Castiel pointed out. "Is this a photoshoot?" 

"I'm not going riding in leisure wear, Calvin would never forgive me if I treated his clothes like that." 

Castiel blinked at Dean. 

"This guy," Dean pulled down the waist of his jeans, exposing the branded elastic underneath. "Calvin Klein, up and coming fashion designer. He's getting us out of the eighties and into the nineties." 

"I am not familiar with fashion." 

"Yeah, I figured that," Dean mounted the horse elegantly. "You can take Doc, he's the new yearling, headstrong but he gets on with Wyatt pretty good."

Castiel frowned, he shook his head. 

"You do know how to ride?" 

"I'm not a Mountie," Castiel sniffed. 

Dean heaved out a breath. "Fine, come on then, Wyatt's strong enough to take both of us." 

"I'm not..." 

Dean leaned down and offered Castiel his hand. He really did look awfully charming in his Hollywood cowboy hat. A surge of pride made Castiel take Dean's hand and let himself be hoisted into the saddle. Dean must have been using his alpha strength to pull Castiel, his eyes were bright gold when Castiel chanced a look at his face. Dean wasn't as cleanly shaven that morning, with a jolt Castiel realised that Dean had planned this. The horse, the outfit, the scruff, was he being seduced? 

"You packing?" Dean threaded his arms around Castiel's waist, carefully avoiding the weapons Castiel concealed under his suit. "Gotta give it to you, I haven't seen your gun yet." 

"Pray you never need to see it," Castiel said gruffly, trying to get his bearings on the back of hundreds of pounds of galloping muscle. 

"Just ride it out cowboy," Dean held Castiel tight. 

"I'm fine," Castiel grunted. 

"Oh really," Dean clenched his thighs and the horse sped up. 

Castiel held on to the pommel, his knuckles aching as he tried not to give Dean the satisfaction of watching him flounder. 

"Yeeha," Dean called out and the well trained horse obediently lifted its front hooves. Castiel could taste the orange juice and toast he had for breakfast at the back of his throat. With a curse, he slumped back into Dean, letting his head loll into Dean's shoulder. The nausea eased as he gave himself over to the support Dean's chest provided. Dean felt burningly hot, like he was radiating under that cotton flannel. He smelled like dessert under his cologne. Castiel closed his eyes, he was well and truly fucked. 

* * * 

Castiel diagnosed himself with a mild case of heatstroke by the time Dean let him get back to work. That would explain why his head was all over the place and all he could think about was Dean's sweaty chest and suntanned face. When Dean went to his sound studio, seemingly hit by a bolt of inspiration, Castiel went to find Sam. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about the situation arising between him and Dean exactly and that made him ill at ease. 

Sam's office was wall to wall windows, taking up the whole bottom floor of a free standing building at the other end of the compound. Castiel could see him working on his electric typewriter, a phone receiver clenched between his head and shoulder. There was a large white dog sleeping by the door, her nose trucked into her lush tail. Sam gestured for Castiel to enter. Castiel pushed the door open slowly, the dog slid across the hardwood floor, whimpering sleepily. 

"You listen to me Dick, the video is going to be a hit and it is in no way a breach of the broadcasting laws. The only obscenity in the correspondence from your office, that I can see, sitting here right in front of me, is bigotry and not giving Dean the credit he deserves for pushing his music to be inclusive of all his fans. You get him shortlisted for the Grammy or we can go to another label."

Sam took a sip of mineral water and waited, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you better give him that extra 3% of profit share as an inducement. Good. I look forward to providing you with the marketing budget for the upcoming single. Yeah, yeah Dick, making it 5% is a smart move. Dean might even skip that meeting with Angel Records. Bye Dick." 

Sam hung up the phone and sat back in his chair with a smile. "He was shouting 7% when I hung up!" 

Castiel watched as Sam did a gleeful spin in his leather armchair. 

"Capitalist," Castiel said. 

"Bureaucrat," Sam grinned back. 

"Interesting guard dog you got there," Castiel pointed at the husky. 

"She's the worst, stays up all night prowling the grounds scaring the living daylights out of the peacocks, sleeps all day, won't stay out of my bed unless I keep her locked down here in the office with me." 

Castiel watched bemused as Sam clicked his fingers over the dog's head. "Ruby! Intruder! Get Castiel!" 

The dog covered her ears with her front paws. 

"Impressive," Castiel snorted. 

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked. "I saw you guys go for a run before. You are really joined at the hip already huh." 

Castiel gave Sam a glare. "He's in his music studio. That area is secure and I have Charlie there keeping eyes on people coming and going. Speaking of Charlie, what's her story?" 

"Dean met her at a Star Wars convention, he was a Wookie, good costume for not being recognised. She was Han Solo. They cosplayed, hit it off and Dean offered her a job as a PA. She turned it down and lectured him about omegas not having to take up only traditionally feminine roles. So he asked her what she wanted to do and she said she liked irregular hours. Then he hired her as his driver. She's been working out great. Couple of the alphas on staff had their noses put out of joint when she joined the team but Dean thought that was a good thing, gave him a chance to weed them out he said." 

"I want her on my security team," Castiel said. 

"Team?" Sam studied Castiel. "The security threat that bad?" 

"Yes," Castiel took out his notebook. "I don't just want to fix up the superficial things, put in all the physical barriers. No fence is going to stop someone half intelligent and truly obsessed. We don't know who or how many we're dealing with. Plus I want to set up enough dependable long term security staff before I leave." 

"You don't see yourself staying here, not even for the 12 months?" 

Castiel shook his head, he cleared his throat. 

"Spit it out Novak," Sam said. "What's got you rattled? I know something's closing in on Dean, I can join the dots, but that's not what's eating you." 

"Your brother is eating me," Castiel was exasperated, running his hand through his hair, messing up the professional style he liked to have it in. 

"Already?" Sam chuckled when Castiel threw a cassette tape at him. It landed unerringly in Sam's lap, making him hiss. 

"I'm having trouble maintaining my distance," Castiel admitted, dejectedly. "You didn't tell me he was ... handsome ... and sweet." 

"Yeah, not words I typically think of when I think about my bro," Sam shrugged. "Wow, you do have it really bad. Last time I saw you like this you ... well you got kicked out of the academy for like a week." 

They both sobered thinking back to that incident. 

"Fucking Krushnic," they said in unison and shuddered. 

"What's he doing now?" Sam asked. 

"Flying high with celebrities, doing award shows and cruises last I heard," Castiel rolled his eyes. "Smarmy creep." 

"Probably still bitter you graduated with all the commendations and he got a black mark on his record and didn't get into the Secret Service." 

"He would have failed the psychometric." Castiel could not think of a man less suited to public service than Krushnic. 

"He got what he deserved," Sam concluded. "What he tried to do to you was wrong. Inducers are illegal for a reason. And you know, I don't think he just did it to get you to go into heat for your physical and fail your final exam. He got off on it." 

Sam charging in and working out what Krushnic's plan had been and getting all the evidence together and reporting it all to the senior agents really saved Castiel's butt. Just one more reason why Sam had been the best dorm mate ever. Castiel's tone softened. 

"I'll look after Dean as long as I can, but if...if I can't resist his charms, I'm going to use the exit clause." 

Sam nodded. "Do what you must ethically." 

"Dean can be extremely charming," Castiel lamented. "Oh listen to me Sam I sound so nauseatingly pathetic." 

"How do you think I feel listening to you moon over Dean?" Sam shook his head, a little amused. "If it's any consolation, I think Dean's starting to like you. He was very annoying about this whole tightening up of his security business before you came, but as soon as he met you he's really quietened down about it."

"This is him being cooperative? All the bickering?" 

"Yeah bickering, not howling like it was," Sam said. "And Jack likes you. And when you eventually take a night off, I'm taking you to town and buying you the biggest steak outside of Texas. What do you say Novak?" 

"I think you're trying to twist my arm, you are lawyering me," Castiel said but there was affection in his tone. 

"You're a good influence on Dean. He hasn't been inside that music studio for weeks. His next single deadline is looming and he told me he had nada. But now it sounds like he's gone to record something. Maybe you're his muse?" 

Castiel answered by pitching a stapler into Sam's lap. 

They went through Castiel's security personnel requests. Sam accommodated everything Castiel asked for and then some. Castiel left their meeting with the impression that Sam would do anything to ensure his family stayed safe. It made Castiel miss his own wayward brother a little. Maybe after this job was over he'd go and visit him. 

* * * 

"You're officially a part of the security team now," Castiel said to Charlie. 

Charlie walked around the living room of Castiel's guest house, helping to cart all the boxes that had been delivered. She opened a wooden case and said 'welp' when she saw the guns inside. 

"You know basic self defence?" Castiel closed the lid carefully. 

"Every omega knows that," Charlie said. "I'm more than average though. Black belt in Karate and I've started Yung Chung martial arts because you know Iron Man comics." 

"Good," Castiel nodded. 

Of course all omegas had some self defence capabilities, how else were they supposed to get out of a public space if a heat unexpectedly came on. Most security and police personnel took to admonishing omegas for leaving the house close to their heat when incidents like that occurred. Dean was right abut his advocacy efforts, alphas needed to take responsibility. Castiel rarely dated alphas, preferring to be with betas or omegas. Alphas made for good colleagues and challenging peers, they bought out the competitive streak in Castiel. And because Castiel always rose to a challenge, he soon found himself promoted into lead positions. After a few years he had built himself a reputation as an uncompromising and perfectionistic bastard and they respected him for it, whatever biological designation they were. If Castiel was blind to biological labels in his personal life, no one at work asked him about it and he toed the policy line of not telling begrudgingly. Dean was the first alpha to rouse Castiel's curiosity in years. And a rousing was definitely an apt description for how Dean affected Castiel. 

"So why do you want me on your team?" Charlie asked, her eyes assessing. "I know I'm great and all but why me?" 

"I've guarded people all over the world, very important people by all accounts, and there's one thing I've learnt," Castiel said to her confidentially. "And that's the plucky queer omega always gets hurt. I want to change that story." 

Charlie snorted. "So do I," she waved her non-subservience bracelet at him. He swatted at it, grinning. Her eyes widened when she saw a tiny peek of red under his watch buckle. 

"We'll start offensive combat training every morning and defensive driving in the afternoons," Castiel chewed on his bottom lip. "Jack might be interested too." 

* * * 

Dean stood with his arms crossed, frowning as he watched the limo accelerate, break suddenly, then swing around in a 180 degree turn. The alpha rings in his eyes almost blazing orange as Jack exited the car, his face flushed with adrenaline. Dean bit down hard on his lip. Charlie stepped into the driver's seat. Dean ran around to the passenger side, tapping on the limo window until Castiel wound it down. The omega tilted his head and looked at Dean inquiringly over the arch of his sunglasses. 

"I haven't even started teaching him to drive yet," Dean said through gritted teeth. 

Castiel nodded agreeably. "That's fine. I haven't taught him any of the road rules, you can do that part." 

Then the window was slowly put up again. Dean stormed back into his recording studio. He was in there rather a lot of late.


	6. Chapter 6

The guest pass swung around his neck as Castiel walked through the foyer. The front desk staff had changed since he was last here but the coffee in the cafeteria was just how he remembered it. Bitter, sour, watered down but somehow nourishing to his soul at the same time. He saw a couple of familiar faces entering and exiting the building. In their line of work of course they noticed him too. There were a few waves but Castiel didn't have time to play catch up. Two agents stood at the bottom of the lift, drinking tepid coffee and talking. Castiel offered Senior Agent Mills' his hand but she clasped him into a tight hug instead. 

"This is Field Agent Hanscum," she introduced her colleague. "Donna, this is Castiel Novak."

Donna smiled brightly, her face frozen in a grimace of awe. Mills poked her elbow into Hanscum's side. 

"Ouch," the blonde flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I'm being cool Jody!"

"She's a little star struck." 

"Dean is a very popular artist I'm told, thank you for lending us your expertise." 

Mills raised her eyebrows. "Oh, it's not Dean Winchester our officer here has a crush on." 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. Hanscum stepped forward, hitting the elevator button repeatedly and talking a hundred miles an hour. 

"Dean Winchester is an important figure for the non-subservience allies and his voice is like liquid sex," Hanscum said. "Don'tchya think?" 

"I can't comment. I haven't heard him sing," Castiel said honestly. 

Hanscum kept talking despite Mills' warning look. 

"Shoot, you really do keep your distance from clients huh? So the stories are true. You're a rolling stone of personal security, I heard the last administration handpicked you for chief of security but you turned it down. I mean how hard can it be to not get too close to a politician. No one really likes them. I mean look at the one we've got now ..." 

"We're non-partisan," Mills interjected. 

"That's what we say when we're guarding a real piece of ..." The elevator arrived and Mills ushered Castiel in. 

"Donna is the agent working the case, I oversee her," Mills said. 

"I'm impressed they've actually assigned someone to deal with this. Someone high up must be interested," Castiel said appraisingly. 

"Oh, it needs it's own case worker," Hanscum fumbled around her desk. 

The office was a bit of a mess by Castiel's standards, clutteed with not just weapons, evidence and paperwork. There were personal artefacts strung in between the grizzly crime photos and analyst reports. There was a photo of Hanscum and Mills fishing. Another of them singing karaoke, pinned up next to a photocopy of some particularly creative drawing of Dean as a demon. Castiel could see Mills' foster kids in the photos. He guessed the two agents were friends outside of work, not a notion Castiel was personally very comfortable with. Though he supposed him and Sam were close to that level of friendship before their careers took off in different directions. 

"Dean and Sam are good guys," Mills said. "One of my daughters, Claire, was fostered by them for a while."

Castiel raised his eyebrows, he hadn't known of the personal connection there. He and Mills worked some pretty intense cases together back in the day and of course she was acquainted with Sam. 

"Are you the officer who told Sam about Jack?" Castiel queried. 

"How is Jack?" Hanscum asked. "Yeah, I worked his mom's case and told Jody. Jody got him placed with Sam. Well, Sam's name is on all the paperwork to keep Dean's name out of it. Dean's real careful about privacy for his foster families. Doesn't want his fame to become a burden to them." 

Castiel talked about the work he was doing in training Jack. "He's old enough and he's a good learner. Dean is very protective but he concedes skilling Jack in self-defence is good for his development." 

"Dean's a good role model, we needed to find Jack a real alpha like Dean after what he's been through," Mills said. 

Castiel nodded, he was inclined to agree with her assessment of Dean. 

"Jackpot!" Hanscum dug out a folder from underneath a plate of half eaten donuts. 

The binder she handed over to Castiel for perusal was bulging at the seams. 

"The last reported incident was a bomb inside a homemade pie, the chauffeur brought it into the green room and it went kaboom, damaging her hand."

Castiel rolled his eyes, his mouth grim. "Did you find much on the letter I provided?" 

"Ah, time to use the overhead projector!" Donna rolled over a trolley, aiming it at the whiteboard. "A lot of work went into this, some of the words were easy like 'I HAVE NOTHING' is the title of Dean's last single and it charted like crazy. So those words would be easy to find. But EMPTY isn't a word in Dean's song. It stands out. No finger prints though." 

"He's empty because his identity is so wrapped up with Dean," Castiel pondered. "This isn't a garden variety sexual fantasy, he wants to be Dean. Get inside his life. This is someone closer to Dean than we think." 

Hanscum nodded gravely. "This kind of classic stalker shit, it won't end well." 

"No it won't, not for him," Castiel stared at the note. "Not with me around." 

* * * 

"What's with you Cas?" Dean finished up his lunch meeting. "You didn't eat anything, thought you liked Japanese? And, Cas, I think that server's gonna ask you out if you glower at him one more time." 

"I don't like this location. It's too exposed to the street," Castiel growled, his eyes scanning the road once more. This part of LA was all palm trees and luxury stores, tourists and celebrities rubbing shoulders in the streets. 

The waiter came up, his hand reaching into his jacket. He started shaking when Castiel grabbed him by the wrist and got into his face, saying in his low slow voice. "What do you want?" 

"I ... I ..." the young guy stuttered, his cheeks ruddy. "I was gonna give you my number ..." 

Dean smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Join the queue dude." 

"I do not require your telecommunication details," Castiel pressed his hand to the man's chest, one quick sweep to make doubly sure he wasn't carrying any weapons. The admirer stumbled away in a daze. 

"Well that's one way to keep me safe, kill them with your sex appeal," Dean rolled his eyes. 

"We should go," Castiel stared at the street. There was a beat up old chevy doing a turn at the lights. 

"Sure you don't want dessert?" Dean tempted. "I love watching you eat." 

Castiel shot Dean a look. 

"Did I say that out loud?" Dean blushed as he stood up to go. Sam was already in the car with Charlie and Ketch was finally done in the bathroom. 

Dean patiently took photos with the staff despite Castiel's stormy gaze. As they got out of the restaurant, the waiting fans crowded them in excitement. At the front was a woman and a child. The child was holding a cardboard box. 

"Mr Winchester, Eve just loves your music," the lady said, the little girl stepped forward with the pastry box. "She baked this apple pie especially for you, we heard rumours you were eating here, we've been baking and waiting all morning. Can we have a photo with you?" 

"No!" Castiel stepped in front of Dean and extended his arm to block the girl from coming forward. She pouted at him, knitting her brows together. When she looked over at Dean, she looked like she was going to cry. 

"Of course you can sweetheart," Dean called out, stepping around Castiel and taking the pie box from Eve. He opened it and made a big show of admiring it, sticking his finger into the filling and having a taste. "This is wonderful." 

"I made the filling out of a can of apple sauce," Eve said. 

"Yeah, you can taste the pulp," Dean grimaced but said kindly. "And sure I would love to take a photo with you and your mom." 

"She's not my mom, Meg's my nanny, I'm rich," Eve said with an adorable smile. 

"Ok," Dean took Meg's camera and handed it to Ketch for the photo, after Castiel gave him a squinty look and crossed his arms. 

Ketch handed the camera back and stood next to Castiel. "Better learn to share your alpha, blue eyes, Dean love his fans. Get between him and them and your ass is toast, no matter how pretty you are omega." 

"I am not pretty," Castiel said, his voice steel. "And you may not address me as omega. I prefer 'Sir' or 'Mr Novak'. 'Castiel' is reserved for people I tolerate on a first name basis." 

"Don't sweet talk to me like that, Dean's the one that gets off on being bossed around. You two really are a pair of perverts made in heaven huh," Ketch smirked. "I give it a month before Dean has you collared." 

Castiel bit his tongue, it wouldn't do to have a punch up with their own security staff. He was sure another opportunity would present itself eventually, Ketch didn't seem the type to be able to control himself. 

After a half hour Dean was finally ready to get in the car, giving Eve and Meg an air kiss as he waved bye. As Dean passed Castiel he said. "I'm surprised you didn't plug them." 

Castiel said nothing, slammed the limo door shut and got into the passenger seat. He put up the privacy screen without saying another word to Dean. 

* * * 

As the weeks passed Dean's schedule only got more ridiculous as the publicity for the new single kicked into gear. On an almost daily basis, Castiel got into arguments with Dean over it. One of the security guards Castiel had recommended would then step in. Hannah was diplomatic and resilient, she could usually get Dean and Castiel to compromise. It wasn't her shift though and Samandriel was in way over his head when Castiel stopped him at the door. 

"Where are you going with Dean?" Castiel had been over at Sam's office, pouring over the data Hanscum couriered to him that morning. 

"Leave him alone Cas, it was my idea," Dean stepped forward. "How did you know we were leaving?" 

Castiel pointed to the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table. "There is a web enabled camera inside and the images are relayed via satellite through a central processing unit." 

"English Cas!" Dean growled. "I thought you bought me flowers because you know I like white roses." 

"They are fake," Castiel pointed out. 

"Well I didn't think you were a romantic!" Dean threw his hands up. "So you're keeping an eye on me, literally now?" 

"I don't look at all the footage, Charlie's the only one who could understand what the security technician was trying to explain about the interweb so she's the one who manages the data that the cameras gather. She is very talented in that regard." 

"Is there a camera in my studio? Is there one in my bedroom? Do you watch me sleep, Cas?" 

Castiel stared at Dean, unable to answer. 

"Well for your information, I jerk off in the shower, so you may as well stick one in there!" 

"I do not need to watch you masturbate." 

"I fucking wished you did, and got off on it, then maybe you won't walk around with such a stick up your ass," Dean was full alpha eyes and puffed out chest. 

Samandriel cowered in a corner, his eyes darting between Dean and Castiel. "Do you guys ... want me to leave?" 

"No!" Dean said just as Castiel said "Yes!" 

Castiel dipped his head, swallowing his pride, his voice gentle. "I know this is driving you crazy but I'll find the guy who's been sending the threats and I'll lock him away, then I'll be out of your hair Dean. I'm doing everything I can, as fast as I can, believe me." 

"That all I am to you? A case to solve." 

"Yes." Castiel looked down at the ground. "Of course." 

"Right," Dean didn't sound mad anymore, his voice flat. "Inias, Ketch, we're going. I'm having brunch with Claire alright? We always have brunch on a Saturday." 

"Then go on a Tuesday," Castiel put his hand on Dean's forearm. "Don't do anything you always do." 

"Brunch on a Tuesday, what kind of a heathen are you?" Ketch said. Castiel ignored him, turning to Dean.

"I can't protect you like this Dean. Not if you don't take the risks seriously. Security isn't waving a magic wand, it's not even hunting down the bad guys and eliminating them. There's always risk, in everything, my job is to assess those and minimise them as much as I can."

"Claire warned me about this," Dean looked at Castiel dead in the eyes. "You might think you're saving me Cas, but you're just building walls around me, and eventually they are gonna make me feel locked in. I don't want a prison guard, I want someone I can trust and who trusts me back." 

"I do Dean," Castiel said sincerely. 

"Then come with me," Dean said. "Just you and me, spontaneous outing."

Castiel had a mountain of mail to check through, the secondary phone line was being put in, the landscaper was going to arrive in the afternoon to get more light into the property and reduce hiding spots in the garden. 

"I'm blowing off a mixing session for this," Dean said. "Come on Cas." 

Castiel nodded. 

"Alright, road trip!" Dean's gleeful face was enough to make Castiel smile, even if he would have to work through the evening after this. 

* * * 

Dean called Claire and rescheduled their brunch to a week day. Castiel briefed the team to page him if they needed to contact him. Dean was full of excitement as they headed into the garage. Castiel realised when Dean walked right past the limo that he really did mean just the two of them would be going. 

"Do you find me more sexy if I stand here?" Dean asked playfully, splaying his hands on the hood of the Impala, his legs spread, smiling like a dork. He was in a great mood now. 

"Stop making it worse," Castiel said lightly. 

"Quick drive," Dean said, revving the engine. They accelerated out of the garage at speed, Dean hooting as they noisily headed for the private road. 

Castiel could tell Dean was on his best behaviour. He drove the car on an isolated stretch of highway, didn't make any stops and just sat there with his elbow on the doorframe, the windows wound all the way down. They were going too fast for anyone to recognise him. The wind stirred Dean's hair and he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as the radio played. 

"Wait, don't put the cassette in," Castiel heard a snatch of a song he liked being played. 

_Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control_ 

The singer had a voice that was smooth and melodic, like a familiar lover from a dream. 

_ What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams  
Without someone to share it with_ 

The melody reached a crescendo but as the Impala turned the corner the radio was drowned out by static from the sea cliff they were going around. Dean was watched Castiel's face as he turned the tuner in frustration. 

"That was ... Hit single by ... Number 1 with a bullet and that's sure to get a Grammy nomination!" The DJ said when Castiel finally found the station again. He turned off the radio with a slam of his palm. 

"Wow, watch the equipment," Dean said but he was smiling broadly, his eyes crinkled up at the sides as he looked over at Castiel. "You should see that guy live, he's a good singer. I can get us tickets, if you wanna go on a date?" 

"I don't date clients," Castiel said and then because Dean didn't strike him as a jerk he added, carefully. "I don't date alphas either, usually." 

"That's cool Cas," Dean said. "I don't care who you date. I mean I don't care if you date betas or omegas. I care who you date because I wanna ..." 

"I would prefer if you kept my sexual preferences private," Castiel said. "I just wanted to give you full disclosure. I'm not straight I told you when we first met." 

"I think omegas and alphas should be able to marry who they choose," Dean said. "Only allowing omegas to marry alphas seems kind of unfair. And all that collaring of omegas by alphas, if I ever mate for life, if they are an omega, I wouldn't want to collar them." 

Castiel's eyes swivelled away from the ocean that he was staring intensely at. 

"They can collar me in bed though," Dean added with a wink.

Castiel rolled his eyes but the sound of the ocean roaring in his ears was overwhelming.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had warned him the video was going to be filmed on a closed set. It was Castiel who insisted he still needed to be there, even though the whole shoot will just be Balthazar the director and Gadreel the co-star. Diligently Castiel checked the set over personally. The location was a condo, one of those converted warehouse suites, with high ceilings and moody monochromatic colour scheme. The huge living space was completely cleared except for an enormous bed. Castiel examined it in detail then spent the rest of the morning carefully averting his eyes from it. A small crew of lighting and camera people set up the equipment and then cleared out. Balthazar turned up at around 10 am, Crowley in tow. The two discussed the shoot for a while, Crowley looking more snide even than usual. 

"It's a big risk, but Squirrel is adamant he wants to come out and nuzzle another alpha in a music video." 

"It's his call love," Balthazar answered. "It's 1992 and not every alpha has to be a masculine prick. Dean'll look amazing in this and the song's good." 

Dean came into the room, freshly showered and in a bathrobe. Castiel's eyes widened when he realised Dean was absolutely naked underneath it. Balthazar and Crowley didn't react much to the scandalous state of Dean's nudity beneath his clothing. Dean and Balthazar went through the shooting sequence. 

Just before the shoot began, Balthazar turned around to Castiel, standing in silence by the wall, staring at Dean. 

"Hello gorgeous, did I shoot you for Italian Vogue last year?" Balthazar asked. 

Castiel shook his head. 

"Paris Fashion Week?" Balthazar looked confused. "Dean, where do I know this stunning omega from?" 

Dean looked up from the bed, where he was sprawling out into position. "Uh, you don't know Cas. He's new." 

"Oh, delightful," Balthzar lifted his camera, the zoom clicking as he focused on Castiel. "He's just all eyes and cheekbones, where did you find him?" 

"Cas is Sam's friend, they used to work together," Dean said. "Oh, these sheets feel so soft on bare skin." 

"Only the best for you darling." 

Castiel might have been strong willed but even he couldn't resist looking over at Dean. The robe was in a heap and Dean balled it up as he climbed beneath the sheets. 

"Headsup Cas!" Dean laughed and pegged the robe at him.

Castiel caught it with one hand. Dean's scent was all over it. Carefully, Castiel placed it on a chair as if he had caught a grenade. 

"Thought your bodyguard was coming?" Balthazar made conversation as he started testing the lights, flashing them using remote control. "Where's Ketch?" 

"He's back at the house with Jack," Dean said. "Don't worry, Cas is here, he can watch my back." 

Balthazar laughed like that was funny thing for Dean to say. 

Dean rolled onto his front, the sheets tangled around his hip. Balthazar made an approving sound. 

"He'll do more than that," Balthazar chuckled, his voice turning professional as he gestured toward Castiel. "Okay Castiel, you can get in now. Keep the suit on, it's cute." 

Dean froze. Castiel could see Dean going crimson in all the camera viewfinders strewn around the room. The vivid red flush started on his face and rushed all the way down to his toes. 

"The ... the bodyguard is the omega," Dean stuttered. 

Balthazar put the camera down. He looked at Castiel. Castiel shot him an impassive look and went to sit down in an armchair. 

"Oh yeah that's going to end well," Balthazar muttered after a minute's silence. "Good luck with that Dean." 

Dean gave Balthazar the finger. 

"I am more than capable of seeing to Dean's security needs, regardless of my biological designation," Castiel said from where he perched on the chair, ankles crossed. 

"It's not Dean's security needs I'm concerned for," Balthazar said then turned to Dean mouthing. "Fucking hot." 

Castiel pretended not to hear it. 

Crowley charged into the room and Dean squirmed into the sheets, Castiel stood up, putting himself in front of the door. 

"The set is closed." 

"I know, oh for fuck's sake, I'm not here to perv on Dean," Crowley said exasperated. "Balthazar, get over here, we have a problem. The model's not coming today." 

There was a frantic discussion at the door. Gadreel who had been booked for the video had been hit by a car on the way here. His face got busted up when his motorcycle was knocked over. He was in hospital requiring facial stitches. Dean hopped out of the bed, the towel around his waist and grabbed his phone. He was calling Sam to go check on Gadreel. 

"I can't reschedule Dean, I'm so sorry. I have to get on a plane tonight or Chanel will make their next handbag out of my ballsack," Balthazar apologised. 

"It's got to be shot today," Crowley spat out. "We have publicity lined up for the music video release. Dean, we're gonna have to go to another director." 

"No, I want Bal," Dean said, looking around the room frantically. "This video is important, I need someone with Bal's skills. He's poetry on film. I don't want it to look tacky." 

"Maybe your bodyguard could uh step in?" Balthazar said hopefully. "It'll just be his back anyway, maybe some of that killer jawline too when you guys do the kissing. Although it would be such a shame not to include that face, how about we put some alpha contacts on him and then we can do face shots." 

"Absolutely not," Dean said before Castiel could respond. "Leave Cas out of this. He's a bodyguard, he can't have his face splashed all over MTV."

"Fine, I'll keep it below the neck, no one is going to recognise him by his ass," Balthazar said. 

Dean paced up to Balthazar. Castiel watched curious as Dean whispered urgently into Balthazar's ear. His keen omega hearing picking up a fragement of a sentence '...I'm serious about this guy'. 

"Dean! Bal!" Crowley singsonged at the door. "Don't you fret, I've come to save the day. I've already called in a substitute and he's on his way. 15 minutes. Micky D, the dancer, Dean you liked his look right?" 

"Yeah but turns out the guy's a great bag of dicks," Dean frowned. "And not the nice kind either. Insulted my dancers when he came around to the house."

"Oh..." Crowley looked crestfallen. 

"But I'll work with him in a pinch," Dean squared his shoulders. "Maybe it was all a misunderstanding." 

"That's the spirit," Crowley looked like he was giddy with relief. "That's why you're at the top of the game Dean, it's flexibility and work ethic!"

"Shut up Fergus," Dean rolled his eyes and climbed back into the bed. 

"Alright, look sad, lonely, you're an alpha and just waiting for your dream mate," Balthazar started saying, pressing down on his walkman button. Dean hummed a snatch of a familiar chorus, rolling around on the bed. 

Castiel placed the balled up robe in his lap and bit his lip as he endured. 

Micky D it turned out was utterly delightful. He showed up within five minutes of Crowley's call and went around shaking hands and gushing about how happy he was to get the job. He was professional and courteous. He bore a passing resemblance to Dean, though he did look a couple of years younger. His face was leaner with a weaker jaw line, his eyes more effeminate. He was an omega but Balthazar had the golden alpha ring contacts ready for that. In fact, even Dean needed to wear contacts for the close ups. He didn't seem to be responding to his co-star's musky scent at all. The excitement pouring off the guy gave Castiel a headache. They took a break half way through the day, Dean came over to Castiel and shared his salad sandwich with him. Balthazar was guzzling coffee and looking through the dailies. 

"We're going to have to do the kissing after this break." 

Castiel gave Dean a long look, bowing his head. "You don't need permission from me, unless he's bringing a gun into the bed." 

Dean chewed his beetroot salad stubbornly. "I'm just trying to tell you that it's only acting." 

"You're a very good actor, you should win an Oscar." 

"You are so bitchy when you are jealous." 

"I'm not ..." 

Dean dropped his sandwich. "What the fuck!" 

Castiel was on his feet and shoving Dean behind him. Micky D waltzed in, refereshed after his lunch break. He reeked of artificial scent, the acridness of something in it burning at the back of Castiel's throat. 

Dean was fully alpha-ed out behind him, his eyes bulging and hands clawed. 

"The fuck did you do Micky D!" Dean growled. 

"Figured I'd stimulate you a little so you won't need the contacts," he said, going over to the bed and undressing. "Come on, lets make it steamy." 

"I do have to work within the bounds of broadcasting laws," Balthazar commented. 

"Don't your fans deserve the real you? I thought Run To You was about passion," Micky D said teasingly. "Or are you saving all that for the bodyguard?" 

Castiel took a step forward, wrinkling his nose as he scented the omega. "You're wearing inducers." 

"Just a drop, well below the legal amount," the omega fluttered his eyelashes. "Personal use is allowed in California." 

"Cas, I can handle it," Dean said, breathing hard and then covering his nose as another wave of scent hit him. "Step aside. We're losing the light and it's only one scene." 

In hindsight, Castiel regretted his actions but in that moment instincts took over. He barred Dean's progress with a forearm and spun his torso around. He had Micky D in a choke hold against the wall, the dancer's feet dangling off the ground. The other omega fought Castiel hard, kicking out with his legs but Castiel moved his groin out of the way. Changed hands and had him dangling by the neck again. 

"Wash.It.Off." He said menacingly. "I won't ask again." 

Micky D gasped for air like a suffocating fish. 

"Cas!" 

Castiel let go, Micky D slid to the floor, holding his throat. His face livid with rage. 

"Stop being a psycho!" Dean shouted but his yell was cut short as Micky D bounced back up on his feet and charged him. 

He threw Dean into the bed, the alpha too surprised to fight him off, then he was slobbering all over Dean's face. Dean was strong, using his alpha strength to wrestle Micky D off him but the dancer was stronger than he looked too and he was frantic. Balthazar grabbed a tripod and tried to knock Micky D off Dean but he hesitated not wanting to hit Dean. Castiel stepped up to the bed, taking out his gun and pointed it right between Micky D's eyes. 

"Let him go," his voice sounded reasonable, almost gentle as he un-clicked the safety. 

The omega stopped, opaque green eyes lifting up. Castiel hit him in the solarplex with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. 

"What the fucking hell is going on in here!" Crowley shouted poking his head in from the doorway. He took in the slumped over model, the furious bodyguard, the stunned movie star and Balthazar slowly putting down his tripod. 

"Aw shit," he exhaled. 

* * * 

"You okay Squirrel?" Crowley asked, he sounded contrite. Good, Castiel thought Crowley really fucked up calling in someone like Micky D. 

"It's not your fault," Dean said much to the surprise of everyone in the limo. "Cas tried to warn me but I thought I had enough self control to resist the inducers. The guy stunk any way, yuck, I can still smell him in my hair." 

"He's saying he didn't mean it, it was an unexpected reaction to the inducers, it can take omegas that way sometimes. Make them rabid," Crowley sneered. "His boyfriend mentioned suing." 

"Tell them they are welcome to try, they are lucky Dean's not pressing charges first." 

"Not Dean, they want to sue Castiel." 

Castiel kept looking out the window like this conversation had nothing to do with him. 

"Cas is employed by me, so we can counter suit them right Sam?" 

Sam nodded. 

"I gotchya Cas, don't worry about it," Dean said. "And thanks for looking out for me and getting that jerk off me..." 

"Stop the car," Castiel knocked on the privacy screen. 

Charlie breaked smoothly, lowering the screen and inquiring. "You guys okay back there?" 

"I'll make my own way back," Castiel said. "Keep an eye on Dean." 

Then he was out of the limo and breaking into a jog along the private road. 

"Cas, come back!" Dean called out but Castiel sprinted away, letting the wind and the distance drown him out. 

He ran until his chest felt like it was going to explode. Until he was hurting too much to think about what had happened. Ran until he wasn't feeling homicidal, till he was too worn out to go back to the hospital and maim that guy who had the fucking guts to lay his hands on Dean like that ... 

Castiel pushed the air out of his lungs, forcing his trembling legs into another burst of speed. He ran and ran. It got dark. And still the lights of the house shone like beacons in a sea of stars. And eventually, he ran back towards it.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was hanging around at the front of Castiel's cottage when he sprinted back into the compound. Dean's hair was still wet from the shower, the big grey bathrobe cinched around his waist. He looked like he didn't know what he was doing sitting on Castiel's front porch. Dean stood up when he saw Castiel, taking a few steps forward as if to greet him. Castiel looked down at the garden path, Dean looked so good, sitting there clean and a little anxious, like a mate waiting for him to come home. In some forbidden daydream. 

"You were gone for an hour, thought the wolves ate you," Dean said half joking, running his hand through his damp hair. 

"I'm alright Dean, I just needed to blow off some steam," Castiel said, still standing at the bottom of the porch. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "Of course. Not the first time someone got handsy in a shoot. First time in a long time though."

He looked at Castiel, his eyes steady. "You know you can't get upset when something like this happens."

"I'm not," Castiel started to say, but Dean had walked down the steps in front of the house and was standing right in front of him, looking into his eyes. 

"I can smell how much you care," Dean said. "It's like lemon and mint." 

"I just need to take a shower," Castiel said, looking impatiently past Dean's shoulder at the door. 

"My life is kind of chaotic right now," Dean smiled wryly. "I don't wanna piss you off because I can't control what's happening to me. I don't wanna have to look for another bodyguard, I starting to like the guy I got." 

Castiel sighed. "No, Dean. You didn't piss me off. I'm just getting too close to the people in my charge. To Sam, Jack, Charlie ..." 

"Just to those guys, huh," Dean took another step in and there it was, the sliver of gold in his eyes, expanding rapidly. 

"My job, it's like playing chess," Castiel struggled to articulate it. "You move the pieces around, you guard what you can, the most valuable pieces, the ones that'll kill you to lose. But if all you do is watch your Queen, you sacrifice everything to save her, you let fear drive your game and you'll wind up losing her for sure." 

"So how do you win?" 

"You keep your distance, you think before you make a move." 

"I fucking hate chess," Dean gave a soft snort. "Makes me want to flip the whole board." 

"You're more a Twister kind of guy?" Castiel said deadpan. 

"Now that's a game of skill," Dean took a step back, tugging on the sleeve of his robe self consciously. "We should play sometime. But not tonight, you look tired." 

"Yeah, I'd hit the hay but this guy keeps talking to me, I think he wants something." 

"I wanted to check up on you," Dean hesitated. "And to say thanks." 

"It's my job." 

Dean pulled a face. "Yeah, I get it, boundaries. Night Cas."

Castiel watched Dean walk back to the main house. The electrician had newly installed a row of lights that connected the guest cottage to the main compound. Castiel could keep an eye on Dean until the moment he shut the back door. He could see Dean's bedroom light being turned on briefly, then out again. 

Castiel was just really passionate about his job. 

* * * 

Dean kept out of Castiel's way for a few days. He had Crowley arrange his meetings at the house and spent most of his days in the studio. Sam said Dean got like that sometimes, had these periods of creativity where he barely ate or slept, like he was trying to sing out all his emotions and put his heart on a CD. 

About a week after the shoot, a courier package arrived for Castiel's signature. It was a VHS cassette tape with a postcard.

'Hey Angel Eyes, 

So Dean wouldn't approve of this version being used because he's a coward and won't ask you. But you surely can see great art when its in front of you. Fax me the form if you like it.

\- Balthazar'

Castiel found the piece of paper inside the VHS case, folded up, his name pre-typed in at the top. Castiel put the tape away. He did the rounds of the house with Charlie, looked through some security catalogues and talked to Dean's favourite jewellery store. 

At lunch he ate Dean's penne carbonara wordlessly. It was fiery with black pepper, salty with streaky bacon and creamy with fresh laid eggs from Dean's henhouse but Dean wasn't there. Dean ate his prepared health food in his studio. Sam and Jack decided to go catch a movie with Claire. Castiel ran through the security checklist with Ketch until he was satisfied Dean would be fine at the house being watched by Ketch and Hannah. Then he accompanied Jack and Sam. 

It was about 7 pm when they got back to the house again. Dean stuck his head out of his balcony, giving Jack a wave. 

"Dean, Cas came to ice skating, you should have been there," Jack shouted. 

"Yeah, and at the pizzeria the waitress tried to give him her number on his tiramisu," Sam laughed. "Claire helped him out but eating it all and pretending she thought the chocolate numbers were just decorative." 

"Come up here and tell me all about it, how many times did Cas fall on his ass?" Dean sounded cheery enough. 

Jack and Sam stomped up the stairs, Castiel held the stack of pizza boxes, trailing just behind. 

Dean opened his door, taking the boxes from Castiel. He looked like he was going to invite him in too but closed his mouth. Jack was already changing the channel on Dean's tv, Sam sat at the foot of the bed, lecturing Ruby to stay outside. 

"I'm not needed here," Castiel said. 

Dean gave him a nod. "Yeah, goodnight Cas." 

Dean's door closed shut, Poltergeist blaring loudly in the background. Castiel felt stupid, of course Dean was okay in his room with his close family. He didn't need to follow him around like a hopeless puppy. To make matters worse, Ruby stood by Dean's door, having also been excluded from the spontaneous Winchester slumber party. She whined at him. 

"I'm off the clock," Castiel growled at her. 

She whimpered and brushed up along his leg like some massive ginger cat, swaying her bushy tail in agitation. 

He sighed taking up her collar. "Show me your lead and you can come for a jog with with me." 

Guarding Dean might not have done wonders for Castiel's self-discipline but it sure had him jogging like a fanatic. 

* * * 

With all the Winchesters in Dean's room upstairs, Castiel was free to do what he liked. Remembering Balthazar's tape, he got it out and went into the pool room. The room was set up with wicker furniture and linen couches, low bamboo tables and cotton rugs. Potted palm trees and silk throws completed the Hamptons style furnishings. At night, the glass wall reflected the floating lights in the pool and it was dark enough to use the home cinema. Castiel pushed the tape into the VHS player and sat back sipping on a glass of water. 

The sound system was state of the art and Castiel's head snapped up when he instantly recognised the tune. It was that song he liked from the radio, Dean had been coy and not mentioned that fact that it was his new single. Dean's face appeared overlaid with shifting cloud shapes. Castiel pressed the volume on the remote, the little bars freezing when it got to MAX. Dean's voice was the smoothest sweetest chocolate, pouring into Castiel's ears. He would have been embarrassed to have thought of such a metaphor but he was intoxicated and enthralled. 

_I want to run to you   
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm   
I want to run _

Dean on the bed was all moody shadow and glowing light. Castiel realised Balthazar had cut out all the other footage except the ones of Dean alone on the bed. There were images of hands and arms and shoulders, a stubbled neck and a stiff back to suggest the presence of someone else in a suit with Dean. Some dreamy figure laying hands on Dean, climbing over him, helping him up. And finally Dean, looking at himself in a mirror, golden eyes glowing. The two alphas story line was suggested through overlaid shots of golden eyes and finally a pair of mating rings. 

Castiel hit pause when the clip finished. He sat, hands curled around the arm rests, legs splayed. After a moment, when he could beathe again, he hit rewind. His hand lifting from Dean's skin, his knees unbending, his chin grazing past Dean's shoulder. He was so wrapped up in the video, he didn't even sense someone approaching until the pool room door slid open. Castiel threw the remote reflexively, it startled the target into yelping, fell to the ground, batteries flying everywhere. The screen froze on a lingering shot of Castiel's hand on Dean's hip. Ruby wagged her tail and used the opportunity of the open sliding door to walk out and regally piss on the plants. 

"I went for a smoke on the balcony and I saw what you were watching." 

Of course, Dean had a direct line of sight to the cinema screen from up there. 

"Guess Balthazar is meddling again." 

Castiel still didn't know what to say, he wondered if Dean would be angry if he ripped the projector out of the ceiling. 

"I wrote that song not long after you got here," Dean said quietly. "It just popped into my head sitting by the pool one day, you staring at me like I'd done something infuriating. You got a real powerful glare on you, Cas." 

"I was probably just zoned out." 

"If I had a big head, I'd say you were mooning over me." 

"You do have a big head, then." 

"So here we are," Dean gestured between them. "And since you're so disciplined and I'm an impulsive fucker, you win." 

"I do?" Castiel blinked. 

"Yeah," Dean was faster than Castiel expected but maybe that was because Castiel was already battling the pounding of his own heart and the buzz under his skin. Dean grabbed hold of Castiel's shoulders and kissed him like breathing was going out of style. His stubble tingled against Castiel's cheek, he was a phenomenal kisser, soft but coaxing and Castiel found his own hands fisted in the small of Dean's back. They were pressing down on Dean's ass of their own accord, urging Dean to crawl onto his lap. 

Ruby was doing laps in front of the closed sliding door, scraping at the glass with her front paws. 

Dean whined against Castiel's neck, one hand stroking along Castiel's chest, the other digging into Castiel's hair. 

"Cas," he moaned like he was so into it. "I fucking want you." 

Castiel could feel Dean shaking, his teeth gnawing on Castiel's neck. 

"Hey," Castiel reached for Dean's shoulders, smoothing his palms over them. Dean's eyes were wet when Castiel looked into them. 

"Don't you fucking say it," Dean hissed. 

"I don't think this is a good idea, Dean," Castiel licked his lips. 

Dean slumped against him, let out a sob and tried to bury his face in Castiel's neck again. The bite to Castiel's collar bone was sharp and reproachful. 

"In the morning, we have to work together." 

Dean pressed his face into Castiel's palm, Castiel watched his own traitorous fingers dip into a tear. 

"You were right, it did affect me," Castiel admitted quietly. "I pulled a gun on him, I could have just pulled him off, but I was furious. My blood was boiling. I was jealous. So now you know I'm only human." 

"You're my freaking guardian angel," Dean insisted. "It was me and Sam against the world for so long, I've never felt safe, not till you showed up." 

"I can't protect you if I feel like this about you," Castiel opened his hands. "So either I stop feeling like this or I stop doing this job." 

"We're going around in circles Cas," Dean clawed into Castiel's waist. "We're being dumbasses. Just let yourself be happy for once!" 

"I might make you feel safe Dean, but you make me feel like I'm falling out of the sky, about to go splat on the ground," Castiel retorted. "You make me feel like all the breaks are off and the road leads right into the sea. So don't tell me I can have this, I don't want this. You're just making it worse." 

Dean's back stiffened, he climbed off Castiel's lap, pulling his t-shirt down over his sleep pants. He walked to the door wordlessly, kicking the remote of his way. The video started playing again, blaring over the silence in the room. Ruby scrambled in, shoved her head into Castiel's hand then spun around to chase after Dean. Her whimpers pitiful and shrill. 

Castiel stabbed his finger on the eject button, couldn't get the cardboard box back on the VHS. Scrunched up the form and tossed it into a corner. 

When his alarm clock went off in the morning, he put his suit and tie on, got on his trench coat and kept doing his job. 

The form rematerialised in his in-tray by noon. Charlie watched as Castiel signed it and didn't say a word as she took it away for the fax machine queue.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have misjudged you, Castiel. What a talented and generous man you are. Signing that consent form so Dean could have you in his video. If you are interested in having an agent, you know my door is wide open." 

"Please close it, Crowley," Castiel had no patience for the publicist that morning. 

Putting up with obnoxious personalities was very much a part of personal security, whether working in the public or private sector. Crowley was a little tricker than most, he was distasteful but clever. Crowley was up to something, cornering Castiel with Ketch at the breakfast table the moment Dean headed out to his music studio. Castiel supposed Dean could only maintain frosty silence for so long. 

"Please allow me to speak to Castiel, he is clearly not interested in your sycophancy," Ketch said haughtily. "That means 'sucking up' in American." 

Crowley bristled. "I can speak English." 

"I believe he is clarifying for my sake," Castiel rolled his eyes, he looked down at his wrist watch meaningfully. 

"Let me make it simple for you, Castiel, or as Dean so fondly calls you, Cas. I might have taken on this job months ago thinking it was a voluptuous cheque and an attractive employer, in the time I have come to know Dean he is simply the perfect alpha. A gentlman and you sir have been behaving in an ungentlemanly manner towards him." 

"Now, now, Arthur has developed quite the little crush on Dean, I suppose you bodyguards all know what that's like, don't you Castiel. I'm sure you've worked out that over the years I have looked after Dean's interests well and got myself a juicy cut of the profits in the process. What makes people like me tolerable to people like Sam and Dean is my insatiable desire to continue making money off other people's success. So you see our objectives are in a way aligned Castiel. If harm were to come to Dean, perhaps there would be a quick buck to be made off the media attention but the goose that lays the golden egg would be cooked, so to speak." 

"You are suffocating the golden goose, Castiel," Ketch gestured in frustration. "Here he is practically throwing himself at you, a Greek god, Captain American himself, and you are making him feel like ... shit. Excrement. I won't stand for it any longer." 

"He can't just wallow at home, it's awards season, he has a film nominated for an Oscar. Do you know how much his compliance with your ridiculous security measures is costing him? Costing me?" Crowley spat. "We're paying through the nose for your services, so serve him!" 

Castiel stared at the two alphas with their reddened faces and sweaty mouths. His eyebrows slowly climbed up. They actually cared about Dean Winchester the man, not the pay check. They were talking like complete assbutts but the intention beneath the threats and innuendo was that they wanted Castiel to make Dean happy. 

"I'm not here to make Dean feel good, I'm here to save his life," Castiel said and walked out. 

* * * 

Ostensibly, Dean stuck to the routine and followed Castiel's rules but there were obvious moments of non-compliance. When Castiel accompanied Dean for a jog, Dean either ran far ahead or lagged way behind. In the pasture, he rode Wyatt like the wind and left Castiel fumbling on Doc. Dean spent hours in the music studio but the barrage of noise he made in there leaked out of the open studio doors and sounded like nothing but destruction. Castiel watched from aside as Dean stormed out and smoked pack after pack of cigarettes, leaning the back of his head against the studio wall. Not even caring that Jack could see him from the pool. 

Dean jumped into the pool and swam laps instead of signing off on the security camera upgrades, leaving Castiel to scramble and call Sam out of his office. Every single daisy flower planted along the path to Castiel's cottage was plucked clean. 

The orange juice switched back to concentrate. 

Castiel did not complain. Didn't even let it show that he had noticed the increasingly passive aggressive gestures from Dean. So everyone else thought Dean was perfect, Castiel saw him at his worst. Dean was mouthy and pushy and took every opportunity to infuriate Castiel. He left the curtains to his room open at night, the lights blazing and changed into decadent lingerie and danced to slow music. He waited till everyone was asleep in the main house then jumped into the pool stark naked, floating on his back, moon-baking all that creamy skin. Dean even somehow managed to mix his laundry in with Castiel's so that Castiel's shirts returned bundled up with silk and lace and white cotton panties. The delicate bows scented heavily of Dean. 

It was not so much a seduction as a war of attrition. 

In response, Castiel set himself a deadline, get Dean under control before the Oscars or use the exit clause in his contract. Castiel probably should have used it weeks ago. Should have stuck to his instincts and walked out when he met Dean. Now he had the torturous memory of what Dean tasted like and could smell Dean all over himself. Could not ignore how beautifully their scents mingled. Could not part with the collection of underwear Dean had sent to entice him. Could not let go of the silk when he was alone in his bed, biting into the seams. Could barely fight the urge to cuff Dean and slowly work him to exhaustion.

He ran, he sparred and he unloaded a lot of ammunition at paper targets. Every bullet an admission. Every emission accompanied by a frustrated growl. Castiel was a mess and Dean knew it. Dean enjoyed it.

It was as if Dean had decided that if Castiel feared a personal relationship would become a distraction, he was going to distract the hell out of him. 

It was working. 

* * * 

A week before the Oscars, the shopping began. First the vans turned up, from different fashion houses with medusa heads and interlocking letter logos. Then the models arrived, parading the suits and performance costumes while Dean watched rapt by the poolside. Ketch flirted outrageously with the models, while Crowley snuck looks as Dean reapplied his suntan lotion. Castiel decided it was imperative he show Charlie how to recognise explosive devices and spent the day poking mirrors under every car in the garage. 

"These all blow!" Dean declared after going through countless outfits. "I'm going to Bobby's." 

Castiel waited for Dean to call for Ketch. 

"I do still pay you to do shit for me, don't I?" Dean shot over his shoulder at Castiel. "Grab your gun or whatever." 

Sitting in the Impala alone with Dean this time was uncomfortable. Dean drove like a demon and only slowed down when they entered the chaotic neighbourhood Bobby's Boutique Fashions was located in. To Castiel's surprise the people in the streets didn't pay the glossy Impala too much attention. A couple of kids came out to hang around it but judging by the way Dean knew them by their first names and the friendly fist bumps Dean's presence was welcome. 

"I grew up here," Dean said at Castiel's inquiring look. "Or is that too much personal information for you?" 

"This was your neighbourhood?" 

"This was my house," Dean said, tilting his head towards the second floor. There was a dusty looking window atop the dress shop, a panel was cracked and some red graffiti was painted over the broken glass in the shape of a rather artistic looking rune. "I painted that sigil myself. Read in a book that you can call angels using symbols. Crock of shit but Bobby left it there." 

"You needed a guardian angel?"

"I needed someone to look out for me," Dean grunted. "I was looking after my brother and Bobby was stretched thin taking care of both of us. I thought it'd be like having a special friend. Just for me. Kids are stupid, I was stupid." 

"You're not ..." 

"Don't tell me what I am," Dean turned on Castiel, pushing him into the side of the Impala with his chest. The bystanders let out an excited cheer. 

An onlooker Jack's age shouted "Get him Dean!"

"Shut up Alfie," Dean yelled back. "Aren't you late for the chicken shop? I can smell the fryer's already started." 

"You want me to bring you a discount bucket?" Alfie called out as he ran for his shift. 

"Nah, watching my figure but Cas here might need to eat." 

Alfie nodded, eyes darting between Castiel and Dean. "You guys aren't gonna throw down while I'm working are ya? Save the fighting for me, okay?" 

"I'm not fighting him," Dean shook his head. "I'll only kick his ass if you're around K."

The locals laughed and moved away from the car. 

"Busybodies," Dean pushed open the dress shop door. "It's me Bobby!" 

Bobby's store looked like a nightmare fashioned out of textiles. There was probably reasons for the way certain clothes were piled together but Bobby was the only one who knew what that reason was. Multiple clashing items took up real estate on the same hanger, everything that could be sequinned, bedazzled, glitter fabric-ed, shoulder padded, were. Dean looked like he was in heaven, submerging his arms deep into the sea of clothes, pulling out pieces that somehow magically complimented each other. Bobby sat at his counter, the sewing machine running sporadically, watching Castiel watch Dean try on clothes. 

The change room was a cubicle made out of stacked up boxes of stock that Bobby had not sorted through yet. A little curtain sagged across the makeshift opening. Castiel could see Dean's naked shoulders above the curtain. The mirror reflected his freckles all the way down to his navel. He turned to face the street, where the Impala parked, untouched. 

"Hey Cas you wanna come in here with me," Dean looked at Castiel, lashes lowered coyly when he came out to grab a different shirt. "Just to be safe?" 

Castiel did not dignify the question with a response. 

"I can be a real dick can't I," Dean kept talking. "Bet you didn't see that coming." 

"You're not a dick Dean," Castiel couldn't help but reply. 

"Oh yeah, then what am I?" 

Maybe it was all the games Dean had played with him but Castiel's reserve seemed to have been exhausted. 

"Lonely." Castiel's mouth turned up humourlessly. 

There was a thump in the change room. 

"Don't you punch my wall, idjit," Bobby didn't even look up from his sewing machine. 

"You know some people in the industry think I'm a diva," Dean ignored Bobby's derisive snort. 

"Are you talking to me?" Castiel asked.

"I can be. I give them the full alpha show. Get my stage and lighting how I want it. Get me the best wiring riggers. Make the show perfect or you'll feel my teeth on your jugular. You get a reputation for being a certain way. The way people think you should be. Soon enough you're playing exactly the part they imagined for you." 

"You can be as you choose to be," Castiel said carefully. 

"Is that what you do? You choose to move on before you get attached? Before people see the real you?" Dean shoved his arms into a silk shirt aggressively. "Sam told me you saved one of your clients last year. Some old rich dude and he offered you a permanent position on a yacht, enough money to spend for the rest of your life." 

"What can I say, I don't like sailing." 

"What if that guy had been me, what if he looked like this?" 

Castiel lowered his eyes to the ground. Dean was gorgeous but it was more than his looks that compelled Castiel. More than his scent. It was the way he bent and broke, the way he tried so hard and loved so much. Castiel couldn’t face something like that. 

"Look at me Cas!" Dean snapped. 

Castiel pinned Dean with a glare. His chest tight, his knees locked, he kept the eye contact steady though his pulse wasn’t. 

"You don't approve of me," Dean frowned. "You don't approve of my lifestyle, my career, me." 

"Disapproval is a luxury I can't afford," Castiel said, he knew he was being snippy but Dean was doing this on purpose. The flirting and the taunting was getting on his nerves. It was obliterating his carefully placed sense of control. 

"Just fucking express an emotion for once!" Dean raised his voice, Bobby was hemming a pair of jeans, the sewing machine clicking loudly but it wasn't enough to drown out Dean's anger. "Or are you so scared of feeling anything, you can't even let yourself?" 

Castiel clenched his jaw. The sewing stopped, Bobby was looking at him all still, his hand moving to the sewing scissors Castiel had already spied under the counter. 

"You never mix business with pleasure?" Dean asked, eyes glittering, just like they did that night in the pool room when they kissed. 

"That's right." Castiel said, breathing slowly through his nose to keep his voice calm and even. The sewing machine slowly began clicking again. 

Dean’s nose twitched, he lowered his head, ducking low beneath the curtain so Castiel couldn’t see his face. After a minute he stood up again, his mouth pink where he had chewed on it hard.

"Fine, hand me the leather jacket," Dean flicked his eyes to the rack beside Castiel, his voice wooden. 

"I'm here to keep you alive not help you shop." Castiel said cruelly. It would be unkind to not make matters clear to Dean.

"I'll get it myself then," Dean tossed the curtain aside, brushing past Castiel, his bare chest angled away but still their elbows touched. "Thank you so much for your help." 

"You're welcome," Castiel folded his hands behind his back. 

He knew he would pay for this calm facade later, screaming into his pillow when Dean was asleep, but for now he savoured Dean’s frown. He was being a good bodyguard. 

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

"Thought you'd be able to keep up," Dean called out over his shoulder. 

Castiel had been in the middle of a fitting for his Oscars suit (the event was black tie and with all the running he had been doing, Castiel needed a new fitting) when Dean barged into the room and declared he wanted to go for a run. There had been no time for Castiel to return to his cottage and put on sensible clothes. So he changed out of the new suit that was being tailored and went in his usual charcoal suit, with the $90 dress shoes. If they got scuffed, he was going to bill Dean for it. Or better yet, just turn up in worn shoes to Dean's big night. Castiel knew the thought was petty but Dean was doing this on purpose. He bounced ahead of Castiel, veering off the bitumen, darting into the scrubs to follow deer tracks. Which meant deer poop. Castiel hadn't explored this part of the grounds much before, it was too isolated and wild to ever be made completely safe for Dean to hang around in. Dean kept running and Castiel kept having to chase after him. At the gate, Dean turned around and hesitated. Castiel shook his head, he wouldn't dare. Dean smirked and high tailed it right through the gate as the tailoring van left. Castiel curse low under his breath and ran after him. 

Part of the parks, this area of the Hollywood hills was open on all sides to preserved forests. The morning mist hung low and thick, Dean kept disappearing in and out of the white fog. Castiel wasn't sure he was comfortable having Dean run here even with him tagging along. Dean could trip, or run off an embankment, or end up flat on his back pinned by the shoulders when Castiel caught up with him. 

There was a yelp, it came from up ahead. Castiel assessed the situation, he hadn't heard any cars, so whoever got Dean to make that sound was on foot. He didn't know how many there were, but they were about to have a terrible morning. Castiel drew his gun, carefully approaching, then he heard it the sound of scrambling and running. 

"Cas, don't shoot!" Dean came out of the scrub, limping, with his hands up. 

Then the hooves became deafening as a herd of deers took fright and charged right past Castiel. Castiel tucked his gun back inside his jacket. 

"I think I twisted it," Dean hopped on his left foot. "There was a baby deer and I was look at it and then the mom came and I got startled." 

"Stop talking, you're hurt," Castiel supported Dean on his shoulder and helped him sit down on the ground. "Straighten out your leg." 

"I can't," Dean grunted. "Never have been straight, legs or anything. Born this way baby." 

Castiel rolled his eyes, hands clasping Dean's ankle. "It's dislocated. Want me to pop it back in?" 

"No!" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand. "Are you crazy, you're not a doctor." 

"It's better for the injury if I pop it in, alphas heal fast, you don't want to limp for the rest of your life do you?" 

"Yes, yes I do, what kind of savage are you," Dean berated Castiel. 

"Fine, if you insist on being ridiculous about it," Castiel made as if to get up. Dean exhaled with relief and Castiel took the split second opportunity to grip his thigh with one hand and push his foot with the other. 

The birds flew out of the trees at the sound of Dean's howling. 

"Always figured you'd make me scream but that's not exactly how I imagined it would happen," Dean said bitterly, climbing to his feet. He was able to walk on it now but he winced and complained for the next half mile. 

Castiel draped Dean's arm over his shoulders, taking some of the weight for Dean. Dean's mouth was a little close to his earlobe, his cheek kept grazing along Castiel's temple. 

"Stop marking me, Dean."

"Wasn't," Dean answered weakly, pushing his face into Castiel's collar. "Just the adrenaline making you think that Cas." 

"I barely noticed you were gone," Castiel lied brazenly. Dean nipped him on his ear. Castiel growled low in his throat. 

"Mmm, I like when you do that, are we friends again?" 

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's mouth. Dean's eyes widened comically, his nostrils flaring in Castiel's palm. Castiel shook his head hard, glaring at Dean to stay silent. He could hear the rumbling of wheels from the main road. Castiel let Dean go, dropping the alpha like a tonne of bricks by the side of the road. He took out his gun and pressed it into Dean's hand. "Shoot, don't ask questions." 

Then he was off, scaling the hill as fast as he could. The second Castiel poked his head out the car that was stalking them began to reverse. Castiel sprinted after it. The road was narrow and disused and branches that had fallen onto it hadn't been cleared. The Chevy was pale green with a ute full of junk. Castiel regulated his breathing, eyes locked on the target. He had to leave his gun with Dean for protection, so shooting out the tyres wasn't an option. The car was faster than him, but he had been studying the route as they jogged. Without a second thought, Castiel cut through the trees and leapt over the escarpment. His feet landed solidly in the utility tray of the Chevy. The driver had a baker-boy cap pulled down low but Castiel could at least see he was male from the back, short brown hair, wide shoulders. He staggered to his feet, compensating for the erratic swerving of the vehicle by holding on to the junk in the tray, but they proved more of a hinderance than a help, rolling into him, ripping into his legs. Castiel grabbed a hold of the top of the car and pulled himself up, the driver panicked, driving right into a tree stump. Castiel tried to stay on his feet but the stupid dress shoes had hardly any grip. He fell off the side of the Chevy, hitting the ground hard. His ears ringing as he watched the Chevy back away from the tree, the damaged nose trailing sparks as it raced away. Castiel fought his blurring vision and refused to black out, committing the number plate to his memory.

* * * 

"You're in lock down."

Dean pressed the icepack hard into Castiel's forehead. 

"No going out the gates, no outings, no more games. This isn't a game. He got in your house, he jerked off on your bed." 

"He did what?" 

Crowley cowered. "I have a meeting with the academy ..." 

Sam turned to Crowley, disbelief in his eyes. "You said you told Dean about it!" 

"I told him there was a break-in, I spared him the disgusting details." 

"Jack is in this house! Sam lives here! The fuck were you thinking hiding something like that from me Crowley? Cas? Were you in on this, with Crowley?” 

“I thought you already knew, your signature was on the official police complaint,” Castiel stared at Crowley, Crowley was pacing. “You faked those.” 

“Well I had to!” Crowley threw his hands up in the air. “Dean’s safe enough, we hired you didn’t we? Why worry him?” 

“I don’t work for you, Crowley,” Castiel’s head was aching, no wonder Dean had been so pushy, he didn’t know the whole story. 

“Oh yeah, this house, all the platinum records on the walls, I built that with Dean. Before you came along, at the start of THIS year, Dean and I were the dream team. He sang and I took care of business! He’d be nothing without me! Ten years ago, before we signed the deal, Dean was just pretty boy with a decent voice. Now he’s king of the castle and that’s because of me. The jet, the yacht, the property, even his pet project YARA wouldn’t exist.” 

“Crowley, I suggest you take the day off,” Sam said, he put his hand on Crowley’s arm and dragged him out of the room. 

Dean buried his head in his hands. Castiel could see the fight with Crowley took it’s toll on Dean. Liar and a cheat or not, Crowley was a part of Dean’s closely knit team. Ketch sat in the corner, his face somber, like a puppy who had just watched its humans fight. A big, muscled, lethal puppy. 

“I’ll do whatever you want Cas,” Dean spoke into his palms. “I’ll be good.” 

Castiel nodded, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Somehow, those words he had been waiting to hear didn’t sound so good in Dean’s soft defeated voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one for now, hopefully I’ll do another later today.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel could see Dean pacing in his bedroom. He made himself a sandwich and ate it standing by his kitchen window. When it was finished, Castiel grabbed a couple of things out of his personal medic kit and went to see Dean. 

"Boarding school, I should send Jack away," Dean blurted out as he opened his bedroom door. "He's 23 and can come and go as he pleases but I thought I'd protect him from the world for a little longer you know. But I'm the one bringing him the danger." 

"Sit down on the bed for me, Dean." Castiel used his most reassuring voice. Dean was walking fast and gesturing wildly. 

"And Sam! What have I done to him. So caught up in my own success I didn't even realise he had thrown his own career away to take care of mine," Dean plopped down at the foot of his bed. 

"I sense no resentment from Sam, that is his choice to make." 

"No wonder you don't even want me, I'm a liability, the way I've treated you when you were just doing your job is so embarrassing." 

"If it is any consolation, I feel just as culpable for the state of affairs between us," Castiel murmured. "Now lie down." 

Dean flopped flat on his back. 

"You have to relax, Dean. Hands by your side, no glaring."

Dean heaved out a sigh. 

"This might sting a little and the lotion is cold," Castiel said as the scent of peppermint and flowers filled the room. "I'm going to take a firm grip and you are going to have to hold still." 

Dean let out a long mewl as Castiel's fingers gently but firmly dug in. "I need to loosen the muscles more, you can make noise if you want, it might help." 

Dean's chest writhed, he bit into his own forearm. "Cas! Fuck!" 

Then his calf muscle loosened and he let out a long relieved moan as Castiel massaged his tender leg. 

"Has it been cramping since the dislocation of the ankle?" 

Dean nodded, moaning again as Castiel pushed his palm against the grain of muscle, from ankle to knee. "You shouldn't walk on it so much, when you favour one leg, you can throw your back out. I better do the other calf as well." 

"Yeah, fuck Cas, you're so good at that. I bet ..." Dean went silent, swallowing the rest of his sentence. 

"Spit it out, Dean." 

"I can't. I shouldn't say shit to you anymore, I thought we had an antagonistic flirting thing going but now I think I'm just being a dick." 

"We do have a conflict centred courtship of a kind," Castiel conceded. "I know you are trying to be good Dean, you can start by being honest. With me, with you." 

"I bet you are amazing in bed, Cas. There, you happy, I said it." 

Castiel's hand slipped on Dean's ointment covered calves. He recovered quickly, his mouth quirking up mischievously. "I am very thorough and attentive, yes." 

"But no sex with hot pop star employers, right?" 

Castiel nodded, his hands working over Dean's calves in an apologetic caress. 

"If I didn't have other people to think about," Dean leaned up on his elbows, his eyes dark. "I'd fire you right now and make you show me." 

"Open your mouth," Castiel stood up. 

Dean's jaw fell open automatically, smiling when he saw Castiel shudder at how willingly he obeyed. Castiel placed two arnica sugar pills on Dean's tongue, trying not to think about how pink it looked or how warm and moist the interior of Dean's mouth was. 

"Arnica is a herbal anti-inflammatory, it is in the cream I applied externally as well as the oral form you are ingesting. Chew and swallow." 

Castiel stepped into the ensuite and washed his hands, leaving Dean flat on his back momentarily. When he returned, he pulled the comforter over Dean. Dean looked more relaxed after Castiel's ministrations, well most of him. Dean had drawn his knees up in a vain effort to preserve his modesty. 

"It's only a natural physical reaction," Castiel said reassuringly, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, you having one too?" Dean asked, he seemed to tense again as he braced for Castiel's response. 

"I'm sure my scent is revealing just human I am too," Castiel said, tucking the sheets up under Dean's chin dotingly. "I appreciate your cooperation Dean. You have indeed been very good." 

Dean's eyes glazed over. "Fuck Cas, you say the hottest things." 

"I have no doubt our sexual preferences, and perhaps our biological needs as well, are most compatible. I sensed it when we met and my certainty of our mutual attraction has only been confirmed over the time we have spent together," Castiel hesitated. "Though I feel unworthy of your attentions, I am flattered and if I'm being honest, very enamoured." 

Dean was staring at him, rapt. 

"But you can be assured my resolve when tested will not yield," Castiel looked at Dean with soft eyes. "Thank you for showing me respect." 

Dean swallowed. 

"Good night Dean."

"Good night Cas." 

* * * 

"You didn't close your curtains last night," Castiel muttered to Dean at breakfast. 

Jack and Sam were ploughing through their granola bowls at the breakfast bar. Ketch sat in the lounge imbibing copious amounts of tea. Dean and Castiel had the breakfast nook overlooking the ponds to themselves. 

Dean scratched the tips of his ear, which was decidedly red. 

"I watched from my kitchen window," Castiel licked his finger and flicked his daily planner. "I've not known any omegas to have as extensive a collection of alpha substitutes as you." 

Dean gulped like a fish. 

"I think I saw you winking back at me," Castiel whispered casually. "At least that's what it looked like through the binoculars." 

"We're not supposed to talk about it at the breakfast table, man." Dean hissed. "I followed your rules, to the letter. If I needed to take the edge off, then so what. You didn't have to watch. Could have kept your binoculars in its case, if you get my drift." 

"If that's a metaphor I can assure you, things were contained in their proper place," Castiel said righteously. 

"You guys talking about tonight's concert security?" Ketch sat himself down between Dean and Castiel, overflowing plate of egg white omelettes barging apart Dean's fruit salad and Castiel's granola. "I have binoculars too, but mine are tiny, microscopic, secret spy grade. No one can even see it. When I pull mine out, people think I'm using a monocle." 

Dean chocked on his blueberries. Castiel kept his face still but Dean could see the mirth in his eyes. Castiel looked away first, running an officious finger down a list he had made. 

"While you're here Ketch we may as well brief for the day. Jazzercise coach will be here in half an hour. Then the stage people will arrival for a final meeting about the wiring and set up for tonight. The voice coach will be here in the afternoon. At 8pm we will need to begin making our way to the stage location known as HF," Castiel paused, his eyebrow lifting. "As your security adviser Dean, I have to advise you, the YARA concert venue is a riskier undertaking than I like but I already made my feelings on this clear last week."

"You know I have to be there. The area had the highest rate of alpha on omega assaults for the last three years, putting my face out there is important. The money is going to pay for three shelters in the places they are most needed, one of them right across the road from HellFire." 

"I am aware Dean, so I checked it out myself two nights ago."

Dean's eyes snapped to Castiel's face. "You went there by yourself? That was your night off? You could have taken Ketch with you, or Hannah or Samandriel. If they let Samandriel in." 

"He's 31 Dean," Castiel rolled his eyes. 

"I heard the place is a real dump, but the drinks are cheap and well the omegas go there because its near the art district and the universities. Alphas go there to pick up." Dean mumbled. 

"They go there to hunt, Dean. In packs or alone." 

"What, is that what the breakage bill was for?" Sam wandered over. "Asmodeus was all cagey about that." 

"He was supposed to send that to me, I was on my own time." Castiel looked annoyed. "I cleaned up his house a little."

"He said an omega threw three alphas through the bathroom mirror and told his security team they were 'inefficient and unprofessional'. I thought he was exaggerating. Apparently his head of security didn't get very far with you?" 

"He was one of the three alphas," Castiel shrugged. "The other two were harassing an omega, followed her into the bathroom. I dealt with them and he came running in saying she shouldn't have put herself in that situation. She ought to have been more 'considerate of her own personal safety'." 

"Okay, firstly," Dean looked angry. "What kind of name is Asmodeus, guy sounds like an asshole. Second, I don't want that alpha security dickbag working when I'm there tonight. Sammy, let's send Asmodeus an invoice, triple whatever he sent us. For Castiel's services. Call it 'security upgrade' and tell him if he doesn't pay the proceeds to charity, I might be too busy to perform at his club tonight. Might go to Purgatory instead. Drop Eve's name, I know HellFire hates her. Lastly, Cas what the hell? You going out all by yourself now and starting bar fights?" 

Castiel seemed to think about it for a minute. "It was a nightclub."

Sam snorted and Dean glared at both of them. 

"Dean, Cas, uh, he used to do that kind of thing all the time," Sam shrugged. "Made going out with him in the academy kind of spontaneous. He used to call me and I'd attorney talk him out of trouble. We were a great team." 

"What kind of maniacs are you two?" Dean swore. "An omega and a beta taking on alphas? I thought you guys went and studied in the library. I'm not sure you guys can be friends anymore." 

Sam laughed softly. Castiel flicked Dean a challenging look. 

"So shit location, shit owner, their security hates us," Dean summarised. "And I gotta nail all those high notes live?"

"Is it too late to call in sick?" Ketch lifted his tea cup. "Overtime, at least?" 

Castiel did the intimidating eyes thing at Ketch and Dean just laughed. 

* * * 

"I want you to have this," Castiel opened the jewellery box. 

"It's beautiful." Dean looked shocked and delighted at the unexpected gesture. The bracelet was made out of leather, strands of alpha gold wrapping around earthy brown and obsidian black. The bracelet bore a single silver charm stamped with the YARA logo. A blue sapphire was embedded in the centre. 

Dean looked up at Castiel, bright green eyes searching his face. "I love it, Cas." 

Castiel blinked at him, ill at ease. 

"The tag has been fitted with a personal tracking device, you activate the duress alarm by pressing down on the blue part here. I'll hear it in my ear piece." Castiel cleared his throat. "It's not a personal gift from me, you paid for it, in last month's security budget."

"Oh, right," Dean looked down at the ground. "Of course. I don't read those very closely." 

"Can I install it for you?" Castiel's fingers shyly touched Dean's wrist. Dean held his arm out and said nothing as Castiel carefully wrapped the leather band around Dean's wrist. Castiel made quick work of typing the ends of the bracelet together into a love knot, giving the leather a firm tug to check that it was secure. Then he ran his fingertip under it, circling Dean's wrist, making sure he had left enough room so the band didn't chafe. 

"Is this okay?" 

"I like it tighter," Dean offered his wrist again. 

Castiel pushed his nail against one half of the knot, tightening the band a fraction. Dean waited till his fingers were beneath his palm to place his hand over Castiel's. "I'm sure everything will be fine tonight, I know you've put a lot of work into this. I just wanna tell you, if shit hits the fan, I don't doubt for a second that you'll do your job." 

Castiel looked at Dean, really looked. Dean was already in his stage costume, a hooded cape covering the outfit dramatically. His face had not been covered in makeup yet, just clean shaven. Castiel could see the freckles sprinkled over his cheeks under the moonlight. 

"You're not just a job to me, not anymore," Castiel heard himself say. The statement felt honest and he said it without regret. 

Dean held his wrist close to his chest, like he was pressing the tag into his heart. Charlie started the engine while Ketch opened the backdoor of the limo. Castiel gave Dean a nod and went to sit in the passenger seat. Dean got in the limo, sat down between Crowley and Ketch and said cheerfully: "Let's get this show on the road."


	12. Chapter 12

The limo hit traffic about a mile out from the venue. There was a festive atmosphere in the air. People were lined up around the block waiting to get into the club. Crowley's eyes started sparkling as they moved slowly through the onlookers. This was his element and he appeared to have forgotten that he had been sulking for days after Dean blew up at him for keeping secrets. They bickered like an unhappily married couple, but Crowley didn't quit and Dean didn't fire him. 

All Sam could say about it when Castiel asked him was that Crowley was so righteously an evil bastard, he was one of the best people they've ever worked with. You could trust him to be underhanded, opportunistic and sly. That was trust of a kind. 

"They fucking love you," Crowley stared out the window at the surging crowds. "Look at them Dean, do you feel the electricity, the excitement? Like when we used to go do the small venues, the country towns and karaoke bars. A performer has to perform live or he may as well be dead!" 

"You faked my signature on some life insurance policies too man?" Dean said with a smirk. 

"Castiel is my man on the inside, he'll be assassinating you in your sleep," Crowley whispered maliciously. "The whole hot bodyguard thing is just a ruse." 

"Nah," Dean bantered back. "If that was the plan, Cas would have jumped into bed with me by now. Unless he's just very bad at the seduction part." 

"Need a job done, do it your fucking self," Crowley blew Dean a kiss. 

"Kiss my ass, Crowley." 

"Gladly," Crowley said. "How hard you want it." 

"You know I always want it hard," Dean gave Castiel a wink in the rearview mirror. Castiel quickly looked out the window, eyes scanning the crowds. "Don't think you got the juice, Crowley." 

"They are always like this before a show," Charlie turned the corner smoothly, breaking to avoid a fan who had stepped out in front of the limo. Castiel glanced in the mirror again, he saw Dean flinch when someone threw themselves against Dean's window, slapping the glass and trying to see through the dark tint. 

"Keep the car moving," Castiel steadied the wheel. Charlie nodded and applied more gas. 

There was a red carpet rolled out at the front of the club and press waiting there. Castiel frowned when he spotted staff brining out bottles of alcohol to sell to the people waiting outside. Intoxication was only going to make Castiel’s job harder. Security at least kept people back. Castiel got out of the car alone. He opened the backdoor of the limo and pulled Crowley out first. The crowd booed when they saw it wasn't Dean coming out. 

"Let him have his moment in the sun," Castiel said, he could see Dean breathing deeply in his seat. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, they're a lively bunch," Dean admitted. 

"Don't worry, I've got you covered. Stay behind Ketch, all the bulking up on egg white omelettes are finally good for something." 

That got a smile out of Dean. "Alright Cas, here goes." 

Dean when he stepped out of the limo was all beaming smiles. He waved confidently, strolling forward like he was taking a walk on a sunny beach. The crowd went crazy for him, chanting his name, waving their signs. Ketch walked ahead of Dean, using his size and smarmy smile to intimidate people. Castiel's eyes had already picked out his targets. A group of omegas who were a little intoxicated. A handful of betas egging each other on. It was the lone alpha in the Alpha Allies t-shirt who leapt foward and threw his bottle at the car though. The glass smashed with a crisp sound. Castiel caught the alpha by the throat and body barrelled him into the side of the limo, knee sinking into the man's soft middle. Castiel tossed him aside and straightened his tie, following Dean through the door. 

Apart from dealing with the bottle thrower, Castiel managed to stay within arms reach of Dean all the way to the green room. Making sure that Dean's rear was guarded. Castiel made a show of pushing pushing out of the way, roughing up anyone who got in their way. He made sure everyone could see Dean and his entourage going into the room. The dressing room was untidy and small but on every surface there were flowers and gifts. Homemade pies, greeting cards, cowboy dolls, stuffed grumpy cats. Castiel posted Ketch at the front of the green room and asked Crowley to sit in the reclining lay-z-boy massage chair. 

"Make sure you come in here every ten minutes or so, bring any gifts in. Then go out again and demand sparkling water, hot towels, whatever. Make it look like Dean's in here," Castiel instructed Ketch.

"Brilliant, switcher-roo, they think I'm guarding Dean but it's only Crowley," Ketch gushed. "That's why you get paid the big bucks Cas." 

"Castiel," Castiel said cooly. 

"I think we're friends now," Ketch smiled facetiously. 

Castiel shrugged in a non committal manner. 

The massage chair switched on loudly. Crowley's voice vibrated. "Tell them I want caviar and a Fiji water and the finest Scotch from the bar. Don't say I didn't sacrifice myself to save you, Dean." 

"Don't touch anything Ketch hasn't check for you first, Crowley. We haven't had time to sort through everything in here," Castiel said, turning to Dean. "Follow me please."

Dean walked to the back of the dressing room and Castiel moved aside a bunch of boxes, three or four at a time. 

"There's an exit here," he led Dean through the narrow opening. "Watch your step, Asmodeus' crew aren't exactly dedicated when it comes to cleaning. I think they have a rat infestation." 

Beyond the hidden exit there was a large boiler room. This space had been cleared, it had good lighting, a large mirror, a desk and a comfortable chair. Hannah and Samandriel were waiting inside along with Dean's usual makeup and hair artists. Dean looked around at all the familiar faces and seemed to relax as he sat down to prepare for the show. 

"No one'll come looking for me here," Dean laughed giving Castiel a pat on the back. "Good job Cas." 

"You'll be safe in here but getting on and off the stage and during the performance you'll have to stay alert." 

Dean nodded. "Thanks Cas." 

"You might not be able to see me out there but know I'm working the crowd," Castiel promised. 

It was surprisingly hard to leave Dean in that room, though Castiel had done his best to surround Dean with trustworthy protectors. There had been just the smallest trace of fear in Dean's eyes though he masked it well giving nothing away with his scent. He smelled like sweet apples and vanilla pods, the scent fading as Castiel closed the door. 

* * * 

The main stage smelled of sweat and cheap liquor. Castiel stilled himself and let his senses take over. Let his nose and ears absorb the odours and noise sorting out each one for something out of place. Tobacco and more illicit smoke, he didn't care about that. People laughing drunkenly, excited screams, that was all okay too. Then he heard it, quiet talking and someone sobbing by the front of the stage. Castiel took the backstage stairs and mingled into the audience. There were a large group of omegas standing huddled together, one was crying and the others growing angry. Several of them put consoling arms around the one that was upset. 

"We came all this way to see him, getting harassed on the subway, hitching for days out of town and now they're here too. Why can't they just leave us alone?" 

"Spoiling for a fight and we'll give it to 'em, Garth," said another omega, putting his arm around the young man. "Don't let those Alpha Alliance douches get to you. They’re just all stupid caps and non-sense slogans. We've gotta show Dean support, he's doing this concert for people like us and for people who care about people like us." 

Castiel went up to the group, they scented him and could tell he was an omega but they looked at him cautiously. Then one of them whispered urgently to the rest of the group and Castiel saw the shocked recognition in their eyes. 

"You're his bodyguard, half your face was in that tabloid article 'Dean Winchester's Lethal Weapon'," said the omega who had been doing the comforting. He was a slightly built man but there was an air of calm confidence about him. His eyes were intelligent and his mullet was truly magnificent. He wore a t-shirt with Dean's breakout rock album cover on it and the sleeves artfully torn off. "My name's Ash, this here is my cousin Garth. And the rest of the Dean Winchester Fan Club, Texas Chapter." 

"My friend Becky said Dean's been getting threats. She runs the local radio, she's real up to date on the news because her day job is in the library and she gets to use the internets there. She runs the fan club mailing list," Garth asked plaintively. "Is Dean safe?" 

"Less safe than I thought, if you all can recognise me from the Enquirer or something," Castiel sighed. "Tell me who in here is a part of this Alpha Alliance?" 

Garth stuck his skinny chest out. "That'd be helpful for Dean right?" 

"Yeah, point out every single one," Castiel said. "Please." 

That took a lot longer than Castiel had hoped. The room was split at least 50/50 between Dean's supporters and detractors. They'd all paid to get in and Asmodeus had done absolutely no screening of the crowd, he'd let in alphas in angry slogan t-shirts and omegas with starry eyes alike. Whatever people's political leanings were, Dean was a big name act and this was a rare chance to get so close to someone so famous in such a gritty location. Castiel's eyes narrowed when he saw a man in a white three piece suit, white cowboy hat on his head, race towards him. The devil summoned by Castiel's thoughts alone. 

"Crowley's not gonna let Dean come on, do something bodyguard!" Asmodeus hissed at him. He had the wide eyed look of someone about to lose a lot of money. "The contractual laws of this state say I have to give refunds if the show is cancelled." 

"Why is Crowley ..." Then he smelt it, rancid smoke, just a whiff of it. Explosives. 

Castiel pushed past Asmodeus, sprinting towards the dressing room. 

Check Dean first, then the green room, then call Charlie for the car to be brought around. Castiel went through the steps in his head, they were logical and doable. His heart wasn't beating too fast. His body sliced through the crowds. But his soul was on fire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is the chapter 13 update. 
> 
> Chapter 12 was posted blank due to a glitch. It now has text. So click back to 12 and read in that order if you like.

Dean was waiting right by the door of his hidden dressing room, Samandriel and Hannah standing close by. Castiel was glad to see he’d stayed put like they talked about for emergencies. He could think clearer now that he knew Dean was fine. "I'm alright Cas, go check on Crowley! Make sure he's okay."

Castiel nodded and ran right past, following the trail of smoke and the sound of accented cursing. Crowley was certainly uninjured but he was standing in the middle of the room sneering at the smoking gift pile.

"The fucking cowboy doll blew right up, I only pulled the string." 

"I told you not to touch anything, show me your hands," Castiel inspected the minor burns. "Ketch has ointment."

"Oh no personal attention for my wound?" Crowley said sourly. "Figures, I get Ketch's man paws when Dean gets the deep tissue massage. Oh please, I have ears around the house. We have to get Dean out of here. The Empty, he's here." 

Castiel gave Crowley a look. Crowley shrugged like he thought the name was cool. 

"The doll talked before it went kaboom," Crowley held Castiel's gaze steady. "It's not adrenalin, I know what I heard. Creepy thing. He said 'You have everything, I have nothing, empty'. It's the same guy who got in the house. Did that number plate you gave the FBI point to any leads?"

"They're still faxing it around to all the stations and departments, the motor registry administration usually takes weeks, not days, to do a plate match. They have to manually pull up the records," Castiel said. "There was something about that car plate too, it was off." 

"Great, very helpful!" Crowley gestured in the air. "How do you say it in American? Let's vamoose!" 

* * * 

"Crowley is announcing the cancellation of tonight's show," Castiel broke the news to Dean. 

Dean listened to Castiel's account of what happened to Crowley in the dressing room. Castiel provided every detail, what the explosives were hidden in, what sound recording was played when the doll was triggered. He also relayed the tension he had sensed in the crowd from the omegas and alphas. "You want my assessment Dean, it's a hell pit of anger and fear out there, just waiting for a match to light it all up." 

"I gotta go up there, listen to them they're booing Crowley." 

"No Dean," Castiel shook his head. 

"You know ever since I started talking bout conciliating the alphas and omegas. Ever since I started talking about change. All anyone in power wanted to do was to shut me up. Shut up and sing my tunes cause that's all my mouth is good for, entertainment. I'm not shutting up, Cas. Crowley's right, if I don't have a voice, if I don't use it, I might as well be dead." 

Dean placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders, bumping his forehead into Castiel's temple. Castiel hadn't realised he'd been breathing hard until Dean eased his hands over Castiel's shoulder blades over and over. 

"Now I know you don't want me to get hurt and I promised to be good," Dean rubbed the corner of his mouth across Castiel's temple. "But this is bigger than you and me."

"You are good, Dean," Castiel took Dean's hand. "Come with me then." 

He brought Dean onto the side of the stage and sharp eyed Garth saw them and gasped, turning to tell his friends. 

"Is it worth it?" Castiel asked one last time. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded and walked onto the stage. 

The crowd started screaming and Crowley stopped apologising on Dean's behalf, he twisted his head around, his face turning pale as he saw Dean. 

"Fergus Crowley, funniest publicist money can buy!" Dean said into his performance microphone, wired up to dangle before his mouth. "How's everybody doing?" 

There was a cheer like a wave washing up onto the stage. 

"You guys wanna hear a song? Now I know Run To You was a love song. I wrote it for this special guy who's just come into my life. You know who you are," Dean turned around and winked at Castiel, who had stepped back into the off stage shadows. "But this is a love song too. Different kind of love song. Now you might be an alpha, an omega, or a beta. A man or a women or whoever you wanna be. You're the Queen of the Night. The King of the Night. Be the night, don't give a crap what anyone else thinks of you cause that's on them. Just have a freaking good night!" 

Dean started singing. It was an anthem with a catchy chorus, just the sort of song that was easy to win over a crowd. The guitar riff was fast and dirty and Dean flung off his cape to show stylised armour artfully covering his chest, arms and legs. For a second Castiel had the hysterical thought that maybe the armour could be more than superficially protective. He ran his eyes over the crowd, the whole point of having Garth point out every known Alpha Alliance face was that Castiel needed to work out who didn't belong. The people in that group were mostly known to each other, but there were some lone wolves too, baited out by the chance to cause trouble. Working on the premise that The Empty stalker was a loner he would probably dress like one of them. That's what Castiel would have done, blended into the crowd of discontents, hid his bitter face amongst the others. 

A bunch of backup dancers Hannah had already screened ran up behind Dean on queue. They moved around their well rehearsed marks and shielded Dean from view while the rigging technician quickly connected Dean. Then they moved away from Dean again and as the music crescendoed, Dean shot right up in the air on the wire, still singing in midair. He was getting back into the repetitive chorus again, but now that he was up there he was taking off his armour. The pieces were plastic and he threw them one by one into the writhing crowd, revealing the soft pink lace bodysuit he wore underneath. The delicate and seductive outfit got the crowd roaring and Dean's voice hit all the hight notes then rolled into husky bass. 

Castiel saw the man move through the crowd, his face hidden by a vinyl cap, his arms bare and glittered. The vest he wore bore the head of a wolf with a bloodied mouth and golden alpha eyes. He had a red bandana pulled up high over his mouth and nose. That one, Garth had said he’s never seen that guy before. Castiel took one step back, then propelled himself forward, startling a few dancers as he leapt off the stage. His eyes honing in on the hand that was in the guy's pocket, he dealt a blow to the masked face, hearing the satisfying crunch of nose bones shattering. There was a pained grunt but the man still managed to press the button on his remote control. There was no explosion, maybe it didn't work. Doing that gave Castiel just enough time to jump on him. He had him in his grip, the hat fell to the ground, he got a fistful of dirty blonde hair. On the stage, Dean was slowly coming down from the ceiling. 

Then the chemical being released by the stalker took effect. The crowd went still at first, the air was suddenly heavy and sweet. It dawned on Castiel why the guy was wearing the bandanna, it wasn't for a disguise. He let go of the target and snatched the bandanna just as the crowd reacted to the inducer that was being pumped through the club's air conditioner. The man slipped from his fingers, crawling away, eaten up by the masses, but at least now Castiel had a way of saving Dean. 

Alpha eyes started glowing all around the room. They looked confused but a few were already charging the stage. Dean hadn't been hit by the inducers as he had been hanging up in the ceiling. Which made it worse, because he wasn't out of his mind with pheromones and he was afraid. His eyes were dull gold as he did his best to fight off the alphas who were attacking him brazenly now. Ripping at his costume and putting their hands all over him. Calling him names for the clothes he wore and salivating over it at the same time. Dean retaliated with fists and elbow, well aimed kicks and sheer strength of will. Hannah and Samandriel were on stage, they couldn't fire their guns because of all the civilians in the room, so they were carving a path of broken noses and cracked ribs towards Dean. Then the inducer started acting on them too, Hannah grabbed Samandriel by the wrist and started resolutely dragging him away from Dean. Samandriel wasn't too far gone and he scrambled off the stage with her. Dean stood a better chance of survival against the affected rabble than two fully armed elite bodyguards off their heads on inducers. 

The omegas in the audience were bunching up, circled by the alphas while the betas tried to intervene to no avail. 

Garth ran up to Castiel "I know where the fire exits are, I'm extremely claustrophobic so I scoped those out!"

"We'll lead people out, you got this bodyguard dude?" Ash looked ready to take on the world. 

Castiel nodded. "Get the betas to help, they aren't affected, it's inducer." 

"Fucking things should be banned, personal use my ass," Ash swore. 

"Stay safe security man," Garth gave Castiel a comradely nod and ran off with Ash to evacuate all the omegas out of the place. 

Castiel could barely see Dean now, just occasional flashes of his sparkling head dress, the crystal encrusted horns reflecting the stage lights. Castiel ran behind the stage and grabbed a hold of a beta wiring technician. 

"Eyes on me," he said to her. She nodded when she realised what he was going to do.

She hooked him up to the wire at lightning speed and pressed the button to hoist him up. She overrode the speed break and Castiel grabbed the wire with one hand to maintain his balance. He swung form the air and swooped down over the pile of alphas, spinning as he kicked the ones in the inner circle on the head. Dean reached up and Castiel grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out of hell. Dean hooked his legs around Castiel's waist and wound his arms around Castiel's neck, his face buried in Castiel's chest. 

Ketch helped steady them when the wire technician lowered them down back stage. "Come on this way!" 

He charged ahead of them, fists flying at anyone who stood in his way. 

Castiel held Dean tightly against him. Dean wasn't able to walk, his knees kept buckling, he was mostly naked and bleeding. Castiel lifted Dean in a fireman carry and went out the back way. He knew the layout of the club well from his fastidious planning. He didn't even need to alert Charlie over the headset. She'd already pulled the limo up in the back alley as soon as she saw people running out. Castiel got Dean into the backseat and Charlie took off. 

Dean curled up against the leather backseats, not making eye contact. Castiel took off his jacket and draped it around Dean's shoulders. When he saw that Dean was still shaking, he picked up his trench coat and wrapped that over Dean too. Dean made a hoarse sound in the back of his throat. 

"You're in shock," Castiel said. "And you're probably feeling the inducers too. Here, you need fluids and glucose." 

Castiel reached for an orange juice from the limo bar. He opened it, sliding the straw into the cardboard box. Carefully he raised it to Dean's eye level and gently placed the tip of the straw over Dean's bottom lip. Dean leaned forward and sucked greedily, the juice box collapsing as he drank in great gulps. 

"You K?" Dean managed to say when he'd drained the whole juice. His eyes were still mostly yellow gold but he seemed to recognise Castiel and there was concern in his voice. 

"I had a bandanna soaked in suppressants, I'll be fine," Castiel knew that was a lie. The suppressants would only delay the effects and he knew what inducers did to him. How his body reacted. He had to get Dean home and safe before that happened. 

Before his heat came.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical violence, blood.

It took two shots of suppressants from his personal medic kit to get Castiel through the evening. He knew his body was going to demand his attention later but he couldn't just leave Dean the way he was. Castiel made sure that Dean had a shower, fresh pyjamas, a bowl of tomato rice soup. By the time Castiel coaxed Dean into bed, he had colour in his cheeks and a little more life in his eyes. 

"I think its broken," Dean showed Castiel the bracelet. "I pressed the alarm too hard or something." 

Castiel held the bracelet and in turn Dean's hand, looking it over carefully. "The band is a little frayed but it'll stay on your wrist for a while. When it falls off you'll find true love. I'm not sure how the jeweller built that into it but I was assured it would be good luck when it does eventually break. Personally, I think they are trying to avoid paying out the warranty." 

"Oh it's a wish bracelet," Dean said softly. "I don't need it to break, my wish already came true. Last year I wished to meet my mate." 

"Dean, that's probably just the traumatic bonding talking," Castiel teased. 

"Who said I'm talking about you?" Dean yawned. "My birthday again in a couple of days. Might wish for my dream mate to finally get a clue." 

"It's Ketch isn't it?" Castiel pulled the covers under Dean's chin. "You did meet him earlier this year." 

"Yeah, it's Ketch," Dean rolled his eyes playing along with the joke, then exhaustion overcame him. He closed his eyes, rolled over and let out a soft sigh. "Cas, stay with me tonight?" 

"I have to go wash and eat and sleep, Dean." If he stayed in Dean's room all night, Castiel was going to go mad. 

"K, you do that," Dean murmured. "Thanks Cas." 

* * * 

It had been a long time since Castiel was last troubled by an uncontrolled heat. Castiel had learnt as early as his twenties to manage his omega biology with meditation and exercise. He satisfied his libido from time to time, but they were life long friends rather than master and servant. What Castiel could not meditate away he sated with masturbation if he felt disinclined to seek out a sexual partner. More often than not the the slightest sign of interest in his scent brought alphas to him in droves, on occasion he indulged in alpha company. He had never been struck by uncontrollable heat in the course of duty. His work preoccupied him mind and body. 

It had never burned beneath his skin the way it was doing now, stirring his loins, slowly boiling his brain. Being out of Dean's house was marginally better, sitting in the guest cottage, Castiel doggedly sliced an apple with a sharp little paring knife. The air felt too hot and dry despite the thermostat being set low. He should have showered first but he still carried Dean's scent on his suit, tiny traces of Dean's blood and sweat, pungent little reminders of sweet perfection. He had the television on low, just to drown out the sound of blood rushing through his own veins. The reporter was talking about the 'inducer attack' downtown, saying that with the aid of a group of courageous omegas all the patrons made it out and the fire department pressure hosed down the alphas with water soluble suppressants. Castiel envied those alphas. He didn't have any more emergency doses of suppressants left, nor should he inject another because cardiac arrest was not a viable option. What he needed, Castiel thought as he bit down on a wedge of apple perched on the edge of his blade, was to let go. 

He could hear the sound of feet stomping up the gravel path. Took him long enough, Castiel thought wryly. The kitchen door busted open with a booming kick and Ketch stormed in. He looked sweaty and red faced, chest puffed up even more than usual, arms bulging beneath his suit sleeves, eyes alpha-ed out with rage. 

“You left me there and drove off with Dean!” Ketch roared. 

Castiel almost sighed with relief. As Ketch lunged for him, Castiel rolled his chair back, scraping the stool loudly on the hardwood floors. He ducked the first punch Ketch threw and winded him with a perfectly nasty jab to the throat. Clapping his hands over Ketch's ears, he used the attacker's momentum to pull his head forward and smash it into the kitchen bench with a satisfying crunch. Ketch lunged again and Castiel tripped him, grabbed his shirt collar like a misbehaving puppy and wiped the dining table with him. The cacophony of glasses, plates, crockery shattering as Ketch slid through them, face scrunched up, too heavy and too slow to not hit the floor in a heap made the Castiel gasp with pleasure. He was impressed when Ketch didn't even whimper, sprung back to his feet and threw himself at Castiel again. So Castiel punched him again, in the solar plex, kneed him in the groin and chin, then while he was doubled over hit him in all the soft tender spots till he was slumped with his back to Dean's nice kitchen cabinetry, unable to breathe. Eyes watering, tears of pain mixing with perspiration. 

Castiel pushed his chair back under the dining table tidily. He walked over to the sink and slowly ran the water over his bleeding knuckles because dealing those slamming hits to Ketch's meaty body had felt too good to not go all out. He saw Ketch's reflection in the kitchen window, he had picked up the chair and was holding it overhead and staggering towards him. Castiel spun and gave Ketch a stiff kick in both knees, grabbed the stool with both hands, spun it so that Ketch's wrists twisted painfully and he was on the floor again. He toed Ketch so the alpha was flat on his back, nailed him to the floor with the legs of the chair, the slice of wood joining the chair legs clamped over Ketch's throat. Castiel sat on the chair, peering down at Ketch over the back of it. Being on top was Castiel's favourite position. The way Ketch's legs kicked helpless, the full view of his magenta face as the blood swelled his head, the control Castiel had over him. It all sent a delighted shiver down Castiel's spine. Castiel's nostrils flared as he took a greedy whiff of the alpha's frustrated scent, there was fear in it. He enjoyed a last lingering, wounding glare into Ketch's swollen eyes, then eased off. Putting the chair back in its rightful place, watching coldly as Ketch crawled away into a corner of the kitchen. 

Castiel picked up his apple and turned his back on Ketch because maybe Ketch was just angry enough to keep trying if he couldn't see the slowly growing satisfaction in Castiel's eyes. Sure enough Castiel's blade showed the reflection of Ketch slowly but determinedly climbing back to his feet, he had crawled towards the knife block. Ketch ran his paw through his sweat drenched hair and gestured towards Castiel with the large carving knife he had seized. 

Castiel smirked and threw the paring knife, it sliced Ketch's ear before embedding itself in the tea cabinet. Ketch gave Castiel a sickly smile as the blood dripped down the side of his face. He put the knife down, snuck a look at Castiel's raised eyebrows, then picked the knife up again, wiped it on a tea towel and carefully inserted it back into its rightful slot on the knife block. 

Castiel smirked and gave Ketch a nod. "I don't want to have this talk again." 

Washing Ketch's blood and tears off himself in the shower was nice. Knowing that Ketch finally understood Castiel's superiority was a good feeling too. Ketch had even cleaned up the kitchen somewhat by the time Castiel came out of the shower, towel draped around his waist. Ketch's gaze had an oily, sticky feeling to it as he opened his mouth to make the unwanted offer. Castiel knew Ketch could smell him. 

"Not a chance," Castiel said. 

"I'll let you rough me up," Ketch pleaded. "I like it when an omega takes control. That was just foreplay right?" 

"Want me to murder you for the main course?" Castiel reached for the paring knife sitting prettily in the fruit bowl. 

"Alright, okay," Ketch ran for the door. He stood with his hand on the doorknob, looking at Castiel with lust dying into pity. "Just trying to be nice, that heat smells like it's going to hurt." 

"I don't fuck on the job," Castiel stated, he didn't know why he was bothering to say it, maybe it wasn't Ketch that needed to hear it said. "And if I did it would be someone more worthwhile." 

"Oh no, not you too, crushing on the boss is a real hazard when you're guarding Dean Winchester," Ketch conmisserated. "Stick to the platonic romantic love, Dean's like the moon. He might look like a big blob of cheese from down here on planet earth but if you get him you'll realise he's a planet crushing astroid." 

Castiel blinked at Ketch's awkward metaphor. 

"And I think the moon might just fall on you if you keep looking at it like that," Ketch pulled a mocking slightly cross eyed face, in an unflattering imitation of Castiel's fix eyed stare. "Then boom, full lunar eclipse."

Castiel took a step towards Ketch, his expression stormy. Ketch flung open the door and stepped outside. "Then comes the howling, wolves, paparazzi, private jets. It'll be sweet for a while then Dean'll move on. If the Empty boogey stalker doesn't get to you first, Dean's boredom will. There are plenty of bodyguards lining up for this job." 

"None like me," Castiel slammed the door shut in Ketch's face. 

* * * 

Dean looked at Ketch and Castiel suspiciously. "What happened?" 

Ketch was pressure bandaged around his knees and wrists, his face was swollen, his upper lip cut just starting to scab over. He ate his bacon and eggs in uncharacteristic silence. 

"Is that a hash brown?" Dean looked shocked. "Are you having carbohydrates? Cas he's sulking, what did you do?" 

"I believe the cause for his mood is my turning down sexual congress with him," Castiel said taking a sip of his coconut water. He put the glass down with a frown and went to fix himself an orange juice. "And before that we had a work discussion." 

"That discussion involve fists?" Dean was trying to sound stern. 

"I'm sure Ketch learnt some new things about close combat," Castiel said loftily. 

"Urgh you're unbearable this morning, are you okay?" Dean turned to Ketch as an afterthought. "Uh both of you." 

"You guys left me behind," Ketch spoke at last. He sounded genuinely hurt. 

"I needed to get Dean home as a priority." 

"Yeah well I battled my way through fifty alphas turned around and you guys weren't even behind me. Just a bunch of omegas, a guy called Ash was leading them." 

"Did they get out safely?" Castiel asked, he didn't hear any reports of serious injuries in the news coverage last night, but he was still a little concerned for that particular group of omegas. They seemed like nice people. 

Ketch's face fell. "Yeah." 

"Okay, more detail would be good," Dean urged him. 

"The alphas were kind of mad at me, the inducers really dialled up their aggression. I couldn't really get back through them so uh Ash and his crew helped me. Okay they saved me." 

Dean looked shocked, Castiel not so much. 

"You should have seen them, they were hopping mad, screaming at the alphas for ruining your concert. There's this skinny guy called Garth, he was absolutely vicious!" Ketch said admiringly. "He's probably still flossing alpha arm hair out of his teeth." 

"Even I would be hesitant to mess with a group of omegas who were feeling penned in," Castiel explained to Dean. "They were Texans coming out of small towns by the sound of it, they hitched all the way to the concert. That required courage and fortitude. Those alphas were lucky there weren't any farm equipment to hand. They would have been minced meat." 

"Yeah, I can believe that, I'd bet on one good omega over a truckload of alphas, any day," Dean said staring longingly at Castiel. 

Ketch made a disgusted whine in the back of his throat but stopped short of speaking when Castiel gave him a sharp look. He rubbed at his neck in discomfort and mumbled about hitting the gym to work off his hash browns.

Dean stayed behind, ostensibly to drink coffee but mostly to watch Castiel out of the corner of his eyes. Castiel excused himself to get on with his work. Charlie needed to be debriefed and Jack had heard about what happened at the concert. The number plates had finally been matched and a call to Agent Hanscum had to be made to talk through the suspect profile. Castiel was definitely not avoiding Dean and the vanilla expresso scent pouring off of him. Not at all.


	15. Chapter 15

While the heat whispered beneath his skin, Castiel got on with his day. Sparring with Jack in the gym gave his body enough physical preoccupation so that his brain could function. That is until Dean came in from the pool, shyly spreading his towel over the seat of the spin cycle next to Castiel's and started his work out. Castiel wasn't going to leave just because Dean came in, that would be suspicious. Charlie had done a drug store run for him as soon as he confided in her. Now covered in suppressant laced deodorant, body spray and with the oral over the counter medication kicking in Castiel thought that maybe his scent was blanked out enough for polite society. At least Jack and Ketch didn't comment on it. Dean still looked at him with wide blown pupils but Castiel had to admit Dean looked at him like that most of the time anyway. 

So Dean spun his exercise bike and Castiel spun his. They sat looking ahead at the pool through the glass wall of the gym, not saying anything. Dean rotated his legs faster, his scent wafted over like thick heavy cream. Castiel bowed his head and pushed the peddles. Dean panted as he picked up more speed, the wheels whirring with a metallic sound. Castiel matched Dean's speed and then some, the speedometer flashing red. Dean gasped, sweat dripping off his forehead, running down his chin. Castiel grabbed his water bottle and squirted it over his own upturned face, trying to cool his feverish skin. Dean grunted and peddled with all his might, the speedometer gave up and blacked out. Castiel fell into the rhythm of the movement, watching Dean's toe on the foot mount next to his, pumping his legs twice as fast. As he rose on his thighs and punished the machine with a final round of hip slamming rotations, Dean gave a groan and lifted his feet off his peddles. The wheels kept spinning in a blur with the momentum. Dean slumped over his exercise bike, turning his head to gasp at Castiel. Castiel fixed his eyes ahead and gave it mercilessly to the exercise bike, his mouth twisting in a satisfied grin as the whole thing shuddered and with a loud click of gears breaking apart ground to a shaking halt. The front wheel fell off and rolled, comically, into a wall. Dean looked at Castiel in silent, savouring shock. 

Castiel picked up his own towel and dabbed it over his face. While Dean sat watching in exhaustion and awe, he walked over to the rowing machine. 

* * * 

Crowley's face was grave when Castiel called him into Sam's office. 

"I know we haven't been getting on but Dean has a job to do. Just like you Castiel, putting himself out there in front of the cameras is his job. You do yours and let him do his." 

Sam shook his head. "We didn't ask you to come in to fight. Castiel has come by some information that made us concerned. About you." 

Crowley narrowed his eyes. 

"I chased a car the other day, an old chevy, I've seen it hanging out in the places Dean frequents. The number plates came back registered in your name." 

"I... I'm not ..." 

"We know you're not the stalker Crowley," Sam said quickly. "The plates were reported missing from your personal garage by your PA six weeks ago. We've spoken to him, we think your house has been infiltrated."

Crowley was silent for a few minutes. He looked up at Castiel with pleading eyes. "Tell me he didn't, did you DNA test the mattress?"

Castiel squinted at Crowley. 

"I'm throwing the whole fucking thing out," Crowley crowed. "Fucker comes into MY house and soils MY bed, I'm going to use his guts for garters. I didn't grow up on the streets of Liverpool, swindle my way to America, become a publicist to the stars and wrap the academy around my little finger to have scum invade my personal sanctuary putting their paws all over my delicates. Some of those are vintage! Rumour is a royal princess used to own that piece of early Victorian medical implement ..." 

Castiel was giving Crowley an increasingly disturbed scowl. 

"He stole your diary, probably photocopied it on your office copier, then put the original back," Sam quickly clarified. "Uh, we don't think he bothered going anywhere else." 

"Disturbing revelations about your personal life aside," Castiel cleared his throat. "You need to reschedule everything you planned for Dean and this time don't write it down and leave it laying around. I'm also posting additional security at your residence." 

"Cool, I want Samandriel," Crowley beamed. 

"You get Hannah, she's less corruptible," Castiel rolled is eyes. "And you won't be able to manipulate her so easily." 

Crowley pouted. "Hannah is very beautiful but not exactly my cup of tea. I'm more into the uh dark haired, blue eyed, you-type."

Crowley took a not so subtle inhale as he scanned Castiel appraisingly. Sam's eyes darted from Crowley to Castiel. As a beta, Sam couldn't smell Castiel's suppressed heat but he had an observant eye. 

Castiel leaned down, peering in closely at Crowley. "Why don't you ask Ketch how kindly I take to alphas scenting me uninvited?" 

Crowley deflated. He had already seen the state Ketch was in. 

"Be careful who you disclose Dean's new schedule to and stay safe," Sam said. Crowley nodded. 

"Clean up your house, Crowley," Castiel crossed his arms. "Too many loose holes on your end." 

Crowley snorted and Castiel looked away out the window uncomfortably. 

"Not my end that's a worrying time-bomb," Crowley said meaningfully, but he was already crossing out items in his pocket book. "Take a sick day why don't you Castiel, might break something if you keep straining yourself." 

Sam gave Castiel a curious look as he stormed out. Never could get anything past Sam Winchester. 

* * * 

Castiel was not sure if ten miles was going to cut it. He had spent the night before swimming laps in the pool when everyone else was asleep. That and a visit to the video shop with Charlie provided welcome distraction from the second night of his persistent heat. Charlie had stayed behind after her shift and they binged through a bunch of Dean's movies, Castiel asking for playbacks with reddened cheeks in the cowboy one and the one that definitely didn't make him cry and the one that had him dropping a few clues that Charlie really needed to go home and he really needed to sleep but of course sleep didn't come easily after she had gone. Maybe if he just ignored it, maybe it would go away. And definitely no more gym sessions with Dean. Dean who was showing up everywhere Castiel went as if he was Castiel's bodyguard. The only thing Dean guarded Castiel from was sanity. 

He was just about to set off on a jog through the woods when Dean came barrelling out of the rose bushes, his hair messed up, his shorts on backwards. He had clearly just rolled out of bed and was making a valiant effort to look like he wasn't quite chasing Castiel down the footpath, though he was. 

"Hey Cas, slow down, uh, funny running into you here," Dean was already perspiring, Castiel made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Dean's fitness regime. Although remembering back to the exercise bike, Castiel wondered if perhaps Dean was anxiously sweating. 

"It's um a nice morning huh, 24th of January, jog your memory?" 

"Are you presenting puns?" Castiel paused. "In relation to our current physical exercise?" 

"It's my birthday, Cas!" 

Castiel slowed down. "I am aware Dean, I personally inspected the cake delivery van this morning." 

"Oh," Dean had slowed to a shuffle. "Didn't know Sam ordered a cake. I asked him not to make a fuss." 

Castiel cursed himself, he did not mean to ruin the surprise. Though Castiel was well aware it was Dean's birthday, he had decided stubbornly not to mention it, after all, boundaries. Now Castiel wondered if not saying anything about it at all was going to come across as deliberate. Social interactions were difficult. If it had been any other asset Castiel had guarded in the past, he would have greeted his client with a casual happy birthday, now it was going to sound forced and Castiel's head was hurting from trying not to breathe too deep with Dean around. 

"I have a favour to ask." 

"Happy birthday." 

Their sentences rammed together in the space between them. Dean swallowed. "Uh thanks."

Then he looked at Castiel shyly through his lashes, mouth moving around without any words coming out. Dean was in a fluster, his hand on the back of his neck. 

"What can I do for you Dean?" 

"I got a problem Cas. It's my birthday you see and I'm a single independent alpha and normally this time of the year I hang out with my family and then get myself a hot date to celebrate. But the last few months haven’t exactly been great for my dating life," Dean was charming and embarrassed at once. "I can't just go out with anyone without you vetting them first. And I bet you'd scare a few of them off or they'd ask you out instead." 

Castiel tilted his head. "I would not steal your dates." 

"No but you'd be irresistible, who in their right mind if they met you wouldn't ... anyway I'm getting side tracked," Dean took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is like if I did manage to get a date, you'd wanna come too wouldn't you? To keep me safe?" 

Castiel look at the ground, he would not enjoy chaperoning Dean on a date but he would not risk not attending personally either. 

"And of course I'm a great date and I always get asked to go in for a drink afterwards," Dean tried to be suave about it but he was nervously giggling. "And what are you gonna do then, come in with us?" 

Castiel composed his own face even though a hot flush seared down his spine and made his limbs feel like they were on fire. Dean wasn't trying to be seductive, he reminded himself, his resolve wasn't going to burn to dust. 

"So I want to be safe and I want to go on a date and I don't want you to scare them or feel left out. So I was thinking maybe you could take me out. I mean your references check out and I ... I enjoy your company." 

And maybe it was the heat, maybe it was sheer physical exhaustion from resisting Dean's charms for so long, maybe Castiel had heat stroke, maybe Dean was a witch. What Castiel meant to say was something firm and boundary setting, what came out of his mouth was a soft little "Okay." 

Dean looked like he had won the lottery. His face broke into a goofy smile, he fist pumped the air and broke into a run back towards the house. Like he figured if he stuck around for longer than a minute Castiel was going to take it all back, or say there had been a misunderstanding. Which, in all honesty, Castiel was considering. 

"Jack, he said yes!" Castiel could hear Dean yelling as he ran back up to the house. "Let's have birthday cake for breakfast!" 

Castiel bowed his head, standing under a palm tree as he watched Dean's ecstatic figure disappear into the house. 

* * * 

Sam came around to the cottage at 4pm with a bunch of faxes from the FBI. They went through it together. The number of threats had definitely eased off since the incident in the nightclub. With Crowley mixing up Dean's schedule the stalker hadn't been able to ambush them again. Castiel knew he wouldn't stop trying but the last few days there was a sense that whoever committed the inducer attack was preoccupied. Maybe he had been injured in the chaos. Castiel was glad there was no direct attack while his heat dragged on. 

"I might sleep with Dean tonight." 

Sam dropped the file in his hand. He scoffed and bent to pick it up from the ground. "Warn a guy." 

"Why aren't you angry?" Castiel frowned. "He's your brother." 

"Yes and you are my friend. I want you guys to be happy," Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "I did notice something was up with you guys. Ketch was nursing a constant boner from the scents." 

Castiel wrinkled his nose delicately. 

"You're free single people, go enjoy yourselves," Sam shrugged. 

"But the fall out, you know how I get," Castiel buried his face in his hands. "I can't focus, I can't stop thinking, I'm in fucking heat and it's driving me crazy." 

"So blow off some steam with Dean," Sam looked at Castiel. "It's only natural, your body needs what it needs and Dean has never been ill mannered when it came to choosing company. What are you really scared of Cas?" 

"Yes, he's an alpha and I'm an omega and we should fuck already," Castiel said slowly. "Right?" 

Sam scrutinised the agony lingering in Castiel's eyes. "Oh, wow, okay." 

Castiel looked away. 

"You really like him," Sam exclaimed. "Like like him." 

"Fuck off," Castiel swore. 

"Now I'm going to feel bad collecting that hundred bucks from Ketch," Sam flattened his mouth. "Dean can be a bit of a rolling stone." 

"He was talking to me about mating, the other night, after the inducers," Castiel confessed. "Pair mating."

"Oh," Sam looked surprised. "Uh, you okay with that idea?" 

"No!" Castiel clenched his fist. "I'm in a dangerous line of work, I get posted on assignments for months at a time, I spend more off duty time with bees than humans and your brother is Dean fucking Winchester." 

Sam started laughing, he was apologising and snorting at the same time. "It's like one of those rom coms that Dean does every couple of years. Oh Novak, you are so fucked." 

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shut up and help me plan the date. What does Dean like to eat?" 

"Infatuated omegas with jam and clotted cream," Sam teased. 

Castiel took out the white pages. "Fine, whatever is in the vicinity with a manageable patron size and straightforward driving route it is then." 

"And you thought you weren't a romantic." Sam smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for the next two chapters

A cinema is an easily controlled environment. One way in, one way out. Low lighting. With a hat, scarf and a bucket of popcorn held in front of his face there was little risk Dean would be recognised in a dinner time session. And Castiel totally did not select this venue for their date because it was showing a rerun of Dean's favourite horror film based on intel from Sam. The way Dean clung in close and laughed and squeezed Castiel's hand to make him understand the jokes in the ridiculous thing was certainly not a reward for Castiel's strategic planning. They debated the fight scenes on the way out, Castiel logically breaking down each fight sequence and discussing how the movements could have been directed more realistically. Dean launched into a long winded rant about omega victim tropes and how the film portrayed social inequity. Which admittedly was somewhat lost on Castiel, he could focus on nothing except how blindingly sweet Dean's passion was and how his hair smelled of buttered caramel popcorn. 

They walked out of the cinema like a real couple, Dean's hand in the crook of Castiel's arm, shoulders rubbing together. The people who passed them unperturbed by the candy cane and butterscotch thickness of their scents wafting together in a thick cloud of happiness. Never mind the handsome alpha was listening to the rose cheeked omega recommend a range of practical initiatives to take in the event of a home invasion. If Castiel scanned their surroundings constantly out of habit and caution, Dean walked freely like a man without much else on his mind except to smile indulgently at his date. There was a busker on the street corner playing a harrowing viola rendition of of an old song and Dean stopped suddenly like the strings had ensnared his soul. So Castiel stood with him, taking his trench coat off and draping it over Dean's shoulders to shelter him from the wind. Dean turned his head and softly sang the words into Castiel's ears 

_Follow your heart and nothing else  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_

Dean's voice seeped into Castiel's soul, like melted butter into floppy bread. Castiel felt a little drunk already and they hadn't even gotten to the bar yet. The car Castiel decided to use for the evening was Charlie's a buttercup yellow beetle the cuteness of which made Dean laugh. Castiel drove, having memorised the route from the street directory and Dean sat humming along to the radio. He looked comfortable as he discarded his leather jacket in the warmth of the car's interior, the henley underneath was forest green and matched Dean's eyes. He was a little less clean shaven than usual and sitting next to him made Castiel feel smug and sad at once. It was like Dean was playing a part, something normal and sweet, something attainable. 

Dean was all smiles and genial banter as they entered the bar. A cowboy themed dive place that served amazing burgers. Dean ate his Tombstone special (double bacon, double cheese, smoked peppers, death chilli sauce) with gusto, coyly wiping the corner of his mouth as an afterthought and laughing when he noticed Castiel staring. They argued about the ending of the movie, debating whether the characters had truly freed themselves of the ax wielding maniac. 

"So what do you like?" Dean asked as they nursed their beers. A pale ale for Dean and a ginger honey cider for Castiel. "I appreciate all the effort that's gone into taking me out and this place is awesome but what can I learn about you?" 

Castiel inclined his head and pondered. "I'm not sure I have any personal information to share about me." 

"You must do things in your own time, between jobs?" 

"I have a green house and I keep bees." 

"Awesome, do you grow like carnivorous plants and extract poison out of them or something?" 

Castiel looked at Dean, mouth quirking up slowly. "Mostly, I spend time training the bees to attack intruders." 

"I don't know much about bees but that sounds plausible," Dean asked the waitress for another round of beers for the table. "I know there's a queen, a bunch of drones for reproduction and worker bees. Bit like humans. Alphas, betas and omegas. Do you ever wonder what happens if a worker bee wants to be queen? Or if the drones wanted to reproduce with each other?" 

"Or if the queen just wanted to be amongst her subjects?" Castiel looked at Dean. "It doesn't happen, Dean. The bees know their place. There are workers that serve the queen, feed her, keep her warm but they don't mate with her. The drones would kill any workers who misbehave. The drones are soldiers, the queen selects the genetically desirable ones for mating and they die in the process."

Dean made a face. "I don't know what kind of humans you've been dating Cas, but I'd at least make you breakfast." 

Castiel laughed and suddenly the air was full of warmth and invitation. 

"You wanna dance?" Dean made a face. "It's a bit slow but the dance floor's free." 

Castiel stood up and followed Dean to the small space where a lone disco globe spun forlornly. The music that was playing was indeed slow, a man singing in a low whiney voice about leaving someone he loves. 

_If I should stay, I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

It sounded like his belly was aching more than his heart was breaking. Castiel found Dean stepping in close, his left hand cradled around Castiel's shoulder. Dean lifted Castiel's left hand to chest height, threaded his fingers through Castiel's and held their joined hands between them. Like a precious little secret which he held warm and close to his heart. Castiel carefully rested the palm of his right hand on the small of Dean's back. Where the henley was tucked into the back of his well fitted jeans. Dean leaned in closer, taking advantage of his height and crowding Castiel a little. He watched the rainbows thrown by the lights swirl over Castiel's face for a while, then sighed, tucking his chin over Castiel's shoulder. 

"And I will always love you," Dean hummed along to the song, voice smoother and richer than the recording. "You, my darling you." 

Castiel has never been in love before, was it meant to be this sad? He gripped Dean's back a little tighter, regretting not sticking to fruit juice because the cider had been sweet but sour. There was honey in the pit of his stomach spilling out from his mouth because he was nuzzling into Dean's neck and saying things. Things he shouldn't say like asking Dean to spend the night with him. Promising Dean his body if he wanted it. Pledging his heart like so many others before him. He's not sure if Dean heard those words, breathed out of his lungs and huffed into Dean's hair in shuddering breaths. On the outside Castiel was leading the dance, silent with soft eyes. Maybe he hadn't said them to Dean at all and Dean wasn't looking into his eyes. Maybe Dean could feel the pounding of his heartbeat, this close he certainly felt Dean's. Beating a little faster than his own, rousing Castiel's to race faster. 

"You gonna take me home?" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. "Figured I'd ask because the song's almost over and the bar's closing and you haven't offered, Cas." 

Dean said his name like a gentle admonishment, a benevolent curse, a longing sigh.

Castiel shuffled along as the song died out. He didn't have a home to take Dean to.

* * * 

The highway was deserted and Dean was silent, looking out his window. His lips could never look thin even when they were pressed together like that. He was pouting and the radio clock on the car had ticked past midnight and Castiel drove thinking surely that should break the spell. Castiel had given Dean the full boyfriend experience tonight, they had talked and drank and danced and ate. Basked in each other's company in excited trepidation. Castiel had given up on working tonight, had done everything he could to make Dean's birthday wonderful. 

Or had it been the other way around? Was it Dean who had been giving Castiel the boyfriend experience? Wasn't it him who was smiling and jovial and charming? What had Castiel done except mumble about bees and lap up all the delights of Dean's company like a thirsty scavenger who had run too long and alone in the wilderness coming upon a spring? 

"Thanks Cas, for a great night," Dean turned around to say. 

And Castiel pictured taking Dean back to the compound, the gates closing securely behind, Dean sleeping in his sumptuous bed in the cavernous mansion. He flicked on the indicator, taking the exit off the highway before he could think better of it. Dean's eyebrows rising and his breath quickening as he spotted the motel sign looming up out of the darkness. His hand grasped his own thigh as excitement enlivened his expression. He looked over at Castiel and all the bodyguard could do was blush and pull into the parking lot. Dean paid for the room while Castiel spoke to Samandriel over the payphone in the dingy reception area, advising him they were safely spending the night out on their own. The young bodyguard faithfully wrote down their location details and if he sounded a little curious he was polite enough not to ask those questions out loud.

The room Dean chose offered more privacy than amenities, sited in a private nook of the motel grounds surrounded by palms. It was clean and the bed was a decent size. Castiel walked around it checking the locks and windows while Dean took the first shower. He took off his shoulder holster and emptied out his gun, placing the weapon in the plain lockup box in the bedside draw, beside a thin paperback volume of the bible. Pursing his lips at the mess Dean had already left on the foot of the bed, his leather jacket, henley, rolled up jeans, scarf, pink lace underwear stuffed into a denim pocket. Dean came out of the shower just as Castiel was taking off his trench coat, he dropped it on the floor when he saw Dean, pink and golden and steaming hot. One of his blades came tumbling out of his coat pocket. Dean bent to pick it up, holding the silver handle in an aesthetically pleasing manner. He pointed it, sharp end first, towards Castiel’s chest. 

“Your clothes or your life,” he said with a wicked smile. 

Castiel stood up, walking forward towards Dean, drawn towards him irresistibly more like. Dean’s eyes widened but he did not waver. Not until Castiel’s shirt was indented by the blade. Castiel reached over an arm to the soft translucent pink slip of underwear Dean had left discarded on the end of the bed. It fluttered down, draping over the blade and very lightly fell away towards the ground in two pieces. He took Dean’s wrist and carefully took the weapon away, laying it on the night stand. 

“I was gonna wear that for you,” Dean said breathlessly. 

Castiel nodded, grabbing the bulge of the towel at Dean’s waist and pulling it loose. Dean was certainly physically attractive, like he had been made with extra care when limbs and features and personalities were handed out. Everything was perfectly symmetrical and proportioned. Beneath the towel things were generously sized and in robust working order. He was pink and flushed and plump, with girth that made Castiel swallow the saliva that suddenly flooded his mouth. Dean was surprisingly shy under Castiel’s attentive eye, bringing his legs together and shifting on his feet like some fat lamb disquieted by a watchful wolf. There was a gaping hollow between Dean’s bowed legs and Castiel’s eyes fixated upon the inviting space. He spread his palms over Dean’s chest, rubbing along the smooth flesh. Dean probably waxed his chest to showoff his muscles for photography or maybe he just enjoyed the stinging ritual. He was keeping himself deliberately still, hands by his side in supplicant compliance. 

Castiel had been with alphas before who wanted him to take the lead, he was good at reading body language. Dean’s body didn’t want him to take charge, it was begging for his command. Castiel looked down at Dean’s genitals one more time, promising himself a mouthful at some future hour, grabbed Dean by the back of the neck with a hard push-pull that made Dean whimper as he hit the mattress face first. 

“Oh come on Cas, you’re still dressed,” Dean’s complaint was needy and whiney. He sprawled his legs out automatically, shuffling up to the headboard on his knees, his face buried in the pillows to hide his scarlet cheeks. His rump raised and bare and covered in anticipatory sweat. The flesh bounced when Castiel slapped it with an open hand. His palm print looked decadent on Dean’s skin. Dean gasped, shaking himself and arching his back, hands gripping the headboard. 

Dean was everything and nothing like Castiel imagined. No turning back, he told himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel climbed onto the bed, taking Dean's wrists and twisting them behind his back like some sort of mock take down. It was probably his own resolve that was being broken down, thought Castiel as he tied Dean's hands together with pieces of the expensive lingerie he had so considerately worn to their date. The silk bit into Dean's wrists and he shuddered some more, his hips wavering. Castiel let his fly scrape against Dean, so that the rough acid wash of his box store jeans grazed along the dusky sensitive bits of flesh hanging between Dean's legs. The skin instantly saturating with a rush of blood, turning a satisfying shade of reddish brown as Dean shivered. Castiel grabbed Dean by the hipbones, angling him carefully. 

"Prophylactics and lubrication, Dean." 

"In my jacket pocket." 

Castiel pulled up his shirt out of his jeans, opening his buttons so they wouldn't rip off. Rolled down his pants and briefs to mid thigh. Grabbed the supplies and took his time to sheath himself. 

"Thought you were Mr Prepared," Dean was all mouthy defiance above the neck and wanton lust below. "Sometime before dawn would be nice." 

Castiel spared a hand to pinch Dean. Dean whined loudly. He was more responsive and sensitive than any alpha Castiel had ever met. It was how Castiel imagined driving the Impala would be like, overreactive engine and jerky breaks. 

"Will it finally shut you up if I fuck you?" 

"I dunno, maybe if you are good at it." 

That earned Dean another slap and he sighed and melted into the mattress like Castiel had caressed him or something. Dean's fingers, tied behind his back, inched sneakily down, prodding and tugging himself open. Castiel lost it. The gull of the man to present himself like that. Castiel pitched forward to reprimand Dean, condom slapping against the back of Dean's thigh. Dean gave a soft little laugh and then a pained sigh as Castiel's teeth sunk into the back of his neck. Castiel jerked his head back, he hadn't pierced the skin but it had been close. Dean had frozen, his whole body rigid and his breath hitched, his eyes screwed shut. Castiel wanted to get off the bed, put his clothes to rights, get in the car and drive a hundred miles away. 

Dean opened one eye a fraction, green eyeball rolling around to peek at Castiel. Castiel fixed his expression, trying for lustful rather than afraid. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, worry tinging his voice. 

"I'm sorry," Castiel said hoarsely. "I didn't mean to bite you there." 

Dean gave a shrug like Castiel had bumped into him on the bus. "It's okay Cas. I didn't mean to almost come just now either." 

Castiel blinked, Dean was smirking at him, biceps straining as his fingers dug around restlessly. "You put me in this position Cas, makes me think you'll take care of me. Now I'm not so sure you can." 

"You don't have to keep arguing with me to turn me on," Castiel said and he sounded belligerent even to himself. 

"Just helping you to ease in," Dean's eyelashes fluttered. "We can pretend to mate, if you want." 

"I'm not mating you," Castiel said sharply. "I'm fucking you." 

"Call it whatever, just do it." 

And Castiel could see it coming, the argument and the fight, but he was going to have this, he was going to give Dean this before then. If Dean was going to smash his heart to pieces, it may as well be worth it and Dean was worth the incipient ache in his chest. 

Dean collapsed onto the bed when Castiel sunk in. Moving fast then slow, throwing Dean off his rhythm, biting his arm when he panted, kissing him when he sobbed. Dean smelled like chocolate cake, like fresh baked bread and Castiel suddenly realised that Dean always smelled like this. It was stronger naked and up close but it wasn't so much more intense than the first moment they had met. Than every interaction they have had. 

The thought that Dean had always been this turned on around him, added to the demonstration of the compatibility of their bodies currently, made Castiel push in deep. He had to wait patiently as his emissions tapered off. Dean writhed while Castiel emptied himself with some relief and Castiel put his hand to Dean mouth for the sake of the motel's other patrons. Dean huffed against his palm and then bit, clenching up from jaw to toes as he came to.

Once Castiel pulled out, Dean stretched lazily beneath him, rolling onto his back. He moved his shoulders a fraction and his hands came free. He lifted them to Castiel's face and cradled his jaw. 

"You're soaking through your clothes," Dean murmured. "Should have taken them off."

Castiel glared at Dean. This was his fault, everything, all the blame should be laid at Dean's feet. 

"Stand up," Castiel demanded. Dean spared him an indulgent smile and stood up on the bed on slightly wobbly legs. 

Castiel leaned Dean against the headboard, hands splayed to steady himself on it, facing Castiel. Then he got on his knees, shuffled to Dean's feet and made good on the promise he had made to himself earlier. Dean tasted like semen and budget body wash. 

"You cleaning me up omega?" Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he put his shaky hand in Castiel's hair. "Always taking care of me Cas." 

Castiel pulled off and said sternly. "You don't pay me for this Dean." 

He swallowed Dean down again before Dean could make another flippant comment or some salacious offer. Dean was a bit of a jerk in bed just like Castiel suspected. He was insatiable too, coasting right through over-sensitive to swelling in between a few kisses and licks. 

"Cas, Cas, ease up," Dean tugged on his ears. "I want inside you." 

Castiel shook his head. "I'm in heat Dean." 

"I know, oh my god, I've noticed, Cas." Dean stuttered. "All the more reason, please." 

"I'm not using long term contraception. Condoms aren’t completely fail safe. Not for a knot.”

"Fuck!" Dean was so disappointed he looked like he was going to weep or punch a wall or both. 

"I could lie down," Castiel offered kindly. 

The hope in Dean's eyes shone. 

"And hold still, while you use your mouth." 

Dean nodded vigorously. They switched around on the bed, knocking more of the ruined bedding off in the course of it. When Dean was finally positioned just how Castiel liked it, he took a deep whiff.

"Fuck you smell like pecan pie. Taste like it too." 

Castiel was sure Dean was exaggerating, slick was salty and not at all sweet. He tried a little just to make sure and of course it was just regular bodily fluids. Dean watched him and gave a moan, seeking out more like it was nectar. Castiel was surprised at the amount Dean coaxed out of him. Dean wedged himself between Castiel's thighs and slid around in the oily film coating the omega's legs. 

Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean and hissed. "Quit messing around Dean." 

And just that caused to Dean pulse hotly in Castiel's hand, deafening Castiel's ear as he moaned his release, again. 

"Thought you'd last longer than that," Castiel admonished though his hand was rubbing circles of comfort on the small of Dean's back. 

"Yeah, me too," Dean smiled goofily, golden eyes flicking greedily over Castiel. "Third time's the charm maybe?" 

And then Dean got right back into it and Castiel very quickly lost count of who was coming or going. How many times or in what position. Castiel just took everything Dean had to give till the skylight in the motel kitchenette grew pale. 

* * * 

The sun was high when they fell asleep and dipping low again when Dean finally woke up. They had been by themselves for the whole night and most of the day. 

"I remember you promising me breakfast," Castiel finally extricated himself from the bed, his watch said 4 pm. 

"I can promise you more than that," Dean reclined majestically on the bed. "Let's stay in bed, let's do it all again." 

"You might have alpha stamina but I have to get you back. Crowley's probably thinking I've kidnapped you." 

"Fuck Crowley," Dean said then wrinkled his nose. "No, fuck me again Cas, please." 

"Dean, I'm going to take a shower and I suggest you do too. Separately. After that, I want you to calm down and I want you to eat and drink.”

He called the front desk for room service and kept his eyes averted from Dean spread out on the bed. He timed his shower so that he was already in his shirt and pants by the time the food arrived. For a low rent motel the food was surprisingly good. The toast was hot and the butter plentiful. The bacon crisp and the scrambled eggs were stringy with melted cheese. Or maybe they were both just famished. Dean ate ravenously while Castiel squeezed the two fresh oranges he had requested from the kitchens into a glass. Thank heavens for small mercies like all day breakfast, it made the huge fuck up Castiel had committed a little less overwhelming. Because that's what this was, wasn't it? Castiel's weakness? Castiel clamped down on his rising panic. Dean had just had a big night, he needed to provide him with aftercare, not flake out into some sort of existential crisis. 

"You need carbohydrates and sugar after last night." Castiel offered the orange juice. 

Dean dropped his fork and opened his mouth as Castiel slowly tipped the OJ down his throat. He licked his lips when the glass was empty. "Uh, wanna fuck again Cas?" 

Castiel gave Dean a smile and stood up. Clearing the dishes and dumping them in the sink. He pulled on his tie and adjusted his shoulder holster. 

"We better go Dean." 

"Okay," Dean said. "But when we get home you wanna come up to my room tonight?" 

"Are you expecting an intruder in your room tonight Dean?" 

"No, unless you wanna be the intruder?" Dean joked feebly. He cleared his throat, his voice soft.

Castiel could hear the growing uncertainty in it, though he should have been relieved Dean was sensing the change in mood. 

"I just, I'd probably want you again by then," Dean mumbled, his face red and his eyes bright. "I mean I want you now, all the time, but if I can't have you again by the end of tonight I'd probably got nuts." 

"Dean," Castiel looked at the floor. He wasn't ready for this yet. "Let's get in the car, we can talk about it later." 

"Cas, did you see when you showered ..." Dean stuttered. 

Castiel dipped his head. Dean was talking about the claim bites covering his body. The ones on his thighs and over his hipbones, beneath his collarbones and in the centre of his chest over his heart. The hundred mottled shapes Dean had sucked and scraped into his skin with his teeth. Love bites. There were some on the back of his neck, it had stung when the hot water ran over it, Dean had broken the skin there. Castiel shouldn't have let him, he shouldn't have hissed for more when Dean gnawed him where his skull joined his neck, where his spine fed his brain. The place mated couples reserved only for one another. It was rash and stupid to let him, to encourage him when this was just ...

"Happy birthday, for yesterday," Castiel said. 

Dean's eyes narrowed. Castiel avoided his gaze, throwing the henley to Dean. "Please get dressed." 

Dean caught the henley in one hand and lobbed it back at Castiel's head. "You're the first bodyguard I slept with you know!" 

Castiel's ire rose scolding like a fire. "Don't make a habit of it." 

"I don't do this kind of shit," Dean cursed, gesturing at Castiel's neck. "Never to an omega, never to anyone." 

Castiel studied Dean's distressed face. "I should have stopped you, then, my mistake." 

The pseudo apology only seemed to make Dean madder. "Don't fall on your sword for me Cas, I knew what I was doing. Why I did it." 

"If you want me to stick around, if you want my protection, Dean please stop talking right now." 

"I did it because I want to mate with you. I'm head over heels in love with you ..." 

"I quit." Castiel said abruptly. "I can't protect you like this." 

Dean was gasping for air, chest heaving, like he had ran a race. 

"What?" 

"I can't work for you if you think you're in love with me." 

"You're kidding right?" 

"No." 

"I fucked up, last night, this morning, that was not me doing a good job." Castiel confessed. "That was fantasy. Birthday wish. We are not those two guys who can go out for a movie and check into a cheap motel and fuck their brains out and fall in love. That was all I had to offer Dean. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear." 

Dean was biting his bottom lip, brows twisting. 

"I made a mistake, my resignation is yours if you want it, you can do whatever you want with me." 

"But I can't fuck you," Dean spat out. "Let alone love you." 

Castiel nodded. 

"Maybe it's not me falling in love with you that you're scared of." Dean said finally. "You're a coward Novak." 

Castiel nodded again. He pulled on his trench coat, feeling the chill in the atmosphere. Dean tugged on his leather jacket in harsh angry movements. 

"Call Charlie, I wanna go back in the limo," Dean demanded. The whole not wanting to get in the car with Castiel thing self-evident. 

That meant an hour of waiting for the car to arrive. Castiel made the phone call and then he returned to the room. Visually checked up on Dean, then shut the motel room door again. He sat in front of it, on the gross motel hallway carpet, his back against the door and waited for the limo to arrive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, in part 6 I called Samandriel Inias. That was a boo boo.   
> Samandriel and Hannah are part of the security team handpicked by Castiel to protect Dean.   
> Inias appears in this chapter as a singer.

Castiel regretted every foible he indulged in with Dean. The end of January dragged on as Dean veered from frosty silence to overt hostility. He was increasingly difficult to work with, because he was always either avoiding Castiel or staring at him with simmering anger. He was rude and obnoxious at times, drank too much during the day, smoked too much on his balcony at night. And while Castiel's days were filled with regret about sleeping with Dean and messing up their working relationship, his nights were filled with longing. The sort of aching feeling like he was missing something important. To make matters worse his body was completely out of balance, his heat never ended only receded into something underlying, like a sulking predator lurking in the shadows just waiting to catch Castiel unawares. His libido felt like it had caught fire and been extinguished all at once, replaced by mounting anger that made Castiel snappy and short tempered. The other bodyguards treated Castiel with caution, Samandriel hid most of the time, Hannah was concerned, Charlie called him out a couple of times but when she realised how miserable Castiel was she put up with his moods. Eventually Castiel could manage himself while he was working and bottled up the angst for the times he could retreat to his cottage. It was not a sustainable arrangement but Castiel didn't plan to stick around for too much longer. Donna was making progress on her investigation and Hannah and Samandrial were almost trained up. 

Dean threw a pool party with booze and beautiful models in the first week of February, making sure Sam kept Jack out of the house with a camping trip. There were so many uninvited guests the whole security team was run off their feet vetting people at the gate, while Castiel stood close by Dean, having to watch him drink and frolic with beautiful guys and gorgeous girls. Crowley lapped it all up, praising Dean for 'networking' so well at the start of Oscars season. 

One uninvited guest was Micky D, Castiel made sure he turned the dancer away personally. Promising him a restraining order if he tried to come near Dean again. Micky D looked Castiel up and down, nose twitching. 

"You smell weird man," he said. "Like you're going sour. Why don't you and me get out of here, Dean looks busy enough with those triplets." 

Castiel studied Micky, the murky hazel eyes too yellow to be called green, his passing resemblance to Dean enhanced with cosmetics and probably medical procedures. 

"He'll hardly notice you're gone," Micky smiled, hand going to his mouth, fingers tracing the plump outlines of his own lips lasciviously. "Won't take long, I'll have you smelling sweet as candy in no time." 

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Castiel said. "Crowley mentioned one at the hospital, you know, last time I sent you there." 

"He's a fly by night," Micky D said casually. "Just some random I met at a hobby club. Not very dependable. Thinks he's my boyfriend but I just use him for sex. Know what that's like? Anyone use you lately?" 

"Yeah, okay, I'll go into the shadows with you. Where that car's waiting where you think I can't see it. Real jealous boyfriend huh." 

Micky D swallowed, grinning feebly. 

"It'll take us a minute to walk through those tree together, before your backup can help you. That's enough time for me to put you down and then I'll deal with him." Castiel said in a low whisper. "Please, I would love to do that to you, both of you." 

Micky was already stepping back. He didn't say anything, just turned and ran for the car. Castiel sighed and wandered back to Dean's side. He had hoped for a distraction. 

"Who were you talking to?" Dean asked him, passing the triplets he'd been drinking with over to Crowley. 

"Just an unwanted guest." Castiel said dismissively. "Everything's under control." 

Dean looked at Castiel with cold eyes. "Yeah, I know about you and your control. It's bigger than your dick." 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Really? That all you could come up with?" 

"But not as big as your ego," Dean jammed his thumb into Castiel's chest. "Amiright Cas?" 

"Say whatever you want Dean, do whatever you like, fuck whoever," Castiel ran his hand through his hair. "You don't need my approval."

"Damned right I don't," Dean yelled over his shoulder to Crowley to wait up for him. "You don't get fucked anymore, you just get to watch." 

So Castiel watched as Dean and the triplets and Crowley of all people wandered off towards the music studio. 

He knew that area was secure. He didn't need to be there. But he followed anyway. 

* * * 

The triplets got into the studio and put on ear phones. Crowley sat down at the mixing desk with Dean. 

"I wanna play you something," Dean was saying, he gave Castiel a glare when he entered the studio and took up station against the wall. Like he didn't like Castiel being there. It was a look Castiel was used to by now. 

Dean pressed a button and said to the two women and one man inside the studio "Can you guys harmonise to this?" 

The recording played and it was Dean singing. 

_ Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So, goodbye  
Please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need_

The three singers nodded and began on the chorus. 

"No I need more power, less sad," Dean said into the studio microphone. "Like stab him in the heart strong pure vocals, nothing whiney." 

The triplets hummed and synced their voices again. When they opened their mouths again, they sounded like a deafening angelic choir. 

"God I love it!" Crowley crowed. "So fucking pathetic and catchy! That's gonna top the charts Dean. And you guys too, nice job." 

"Okay, yeah, that sounds pretty alright, let's go again," Dean said, reaching for the record button. 

Castiel watched as Dean worked the sound deck. His fingers danced over the buttons and he was a very competent sound engineer in his own right. Castiel had heard Dean sing, heard his beautiful voice on stage and in the most private of moments, but he had not witnessed Dean working on a soundtrack. Dean was a little tipsy but coherent and a hard task master. He gave the most inexplicable of directions but they were so intuitively attuned to the song that the performers he gave the instructions too understood him straight away. It took Dean about two hours to finalise the track and by the end of that he looked exhausted but exhilarated too. 

"I'm gonna hit the sack," Dean stood up, stretching his back out. 

The triplets jostled each other getting out of the studio. Crowley raised his eyebrows. 

Dean yawned. "Alone, guys." 

Castiel followed Dean from the studio to the main house. Just in case any stragglers from the pool party decided to waylay Dean. That was the only reason. 

Dean went into his room, ducking into the ensuite to brush his teeth. Castiel stood by the door, frowning. Dean changed into his pyjamas, little grey sleep shorts and a ghost busters t-shirt. 

"You're hovering Cas," he said yawning. "Wanna come in and check for ghosts?" 

"Just waiting for you to shut and lock the door, so I can turn the alarm on," Castiel said primly. 

"Why don't you come inside, make sure no one's hiding under the bed. Maybe get on it, check beneath the sheets," Dean smiled bleakly. "Even safer that way." 

"Just close the door," Castiel stared at the door knob in Dean's hand. 

"That's right, you're here to save my life, not kiss my ass," Dean looked Castiel dead in the eyes. "Oh wait, you did that too." 

"You're being the ass Dean." 

Dean slammed the door shut. The frame rattled. Castiel walked down the stairs, past the cleaning crew. Crowley was leaving with the triplets. 

"What a night, angel eyes," Crowley was slurring his words a little. "Thought Dean was going to keep these guys busy till dawn but his loss is my gain." 

"Ketch informs me Crowley is a terrible lay," Castiel stated to the three omegas. "You guys can do better. Your voices were heavenly, Dean seemed to really like it, no need to mix business with displeasure." 

One of the women looked at Castiel curiously. "You smell so sad my friend. We could keep you company if you like."

Her sister scented the air. "We don't have to have sex. Sometimes omegas just need companionship. You are lonely no?" 

"But I could offer you more than company, if you like," the male said. "How long have you been in sustained heat?" 

"I'm fine." Castiel said quickly but Crowley was already taking deep breaths. 

"Does Dean fucking know? Has he figured it out?" Crowley asked. "Is that why he's acting like such a freak around you?" 

"It's none of your business Crowley." 

"Hmm, Dean might have his head up his own ass when it comes to you Castiel but sooner or later squirrel's gonna figure it out. If not here and now then soon. Miami next week for the globes. You think you'll be able to handle a mismanaged heat in that kind of climate? You'll fry your brain, mate." 

"It's a mating heat," one of the omegas said. "He won't just get a migraine." 

"Didn't an omega die from it when her alpha mate perished in a car crash?" 

Castiel heaved out a heavy sigh. "That's an urban legend. There are no such thing as life or death true mates. That's Hallmark selling mating cards for Valentines Day." 

He started walking away from them, but the male singer jogged to catch up with him. 

"My name is Inias," he rummaged in his pockets and passed a business card to Castiel. "I noticed you earlier by the pool. You're the omega bodyguard Castiel right. You're kind of famous in the entertainment business now. Since, you know, not that many omegas get to do proactive jobs like security work. I really admire what you do." 

Castiel had a good sense of intuition when it came to people's intentions. Inias was sincere and a little shy. He was a talented singer but by no means famous yet. If Castiel walked beside him they'd just be two ordinary people going about their business. He was an omega too and might just understand. Castiel hesitated. 

"Take me back to your room, I'll make you more comfortable," Inias said. "Or don't. Just call me for a coffee in the morning." 

"I'm working," Castiel said. 

"Dean's asleep," Inias gestured towards the main house. "You're on your own time now." 

Castiel thought about the offer. Miami in February was already hot. Maybe Inias was right, a night with him would help Castiel get through Miami. 

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Castiel said. 

Inias beamed. "Cup of tea would be fantastic." 

"Come with me then," Castiel turned to lead Inias towards the guest cottage, the plastic bottle that came flying through the air and crashing in front of Inias made Castiel reach for his sidearm. 

"Oops," Dean called out from his balcony. "My hand slipped."

Castiel's moderate mood sunk then rose abruptly into peak annoyance, he bared his teeth. "Be more careful Dean." 

"Yeah, yeah, come up here Cas, I need you." 

"I'm off the clock, Dean," Castiel shouted back, embarrassed at raising his voice and hollering back and forth with Dean in front of strangers. 

"I wanna talk to you about Miami. Your friend can come up too, if you fucking must bring him." 

"I think I'll leave you to deal with the alpha," Inias said, glancing between the two of them. "My offer stands Castiel." 

Castiel watched Inias walk away, taking with him any hope of a little peace. He took the steps back up to Dean's room two at a time. 

Dean was sitting on his bed, his arms crossed and the bedroom suite door wide open. He his face shifted when he realised Castiel was alone. 

"Is it true?" he asked as soon as Castiel walked in. 

Castiel held himself still. He didn't want to have this conversation with Dean, it had been a long night. Dean had been listening in on the omega triplets. 

"I don't want to discuss personal issues with you." 

Dean flinched, he looked hurt. It was the first sign of it Castiel had seen on his face since the motel. It made Castiel feel like a dick. 

"Are you in mating heat?" Dean asked, he looked troubled. "I can't tell by your scent because you've been wearing a truck load of blockers but also because I could never read your scent properly. It's like standing in a cake shop trying to smell out a single piece of pie and not get distracted by the rest of it." 

"Mating heat," Castiel scoffed. "You've been watching your own rom coms? Don't buy your own bullshit Dean." 

"Fine, want me to buy into your bullshit then?" Dean snapped back. "Like that you are fine? I'm about to go on a publicity circuit and my life, my family's lives, is in your hands Castiel. So if you are not in form, you need to fucking tell me." 

"My professional capacity is not at risk," Castiel assured Dean. It was only his heart that was a mess. "The only risk is your defiance of my rules! Like shutting the fucking door! Locking the windows! Don't fuck the bodyguard!" 

They were nose to nose, panting and sprawled over Dean's bed. 

"Cas..." Dean's eyes darted to Castiel's mouth. "Please, I wanna be real good for you." 

Castiel blinked, he shook his head as if to clear his vision. 

"Go to sleep Dean." He said and locked said windows and doors, switched on the alarms, walked out of the house. He could hear Dean's cursing all the way back to the cottage.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you okay?" Jack side glanced Castiel. "There's not much mast left the way you're sanding it." 

Castiel stopped, he looked at the little wooden ship in his hand. Jack gently pried the model out of his grasp. 

"I know you guys think I'm just a kid," Jack said, carefully gluing sails onto Castiel's ship. "Because I process things differently and I've never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but I'm a real love guru you know. Not like the physical stuff, not really worried about that just now, love like in here." 

Castiel tilted his head watching Jack tap his chest. The machinery in his suit pocket went 'tap tap'. 

"In my ear piece unit?" Castiel asked, grinning. 

Jack rolled his eyes, the gesture reminded Castiel painfully of Dean. "He's real mad at ya," Jack said. "What did you do?" 

"I broke the rules, Jack." Castiel said carefully. "They're there for a reason." 

"Or maybe they are stupid rules," Jack looked at Castiel. "Like no ice cream for breakfast." 

Castiel let out a soft snort. "Okay, that is a dumb rule." 

"Dean can get real pissed sometimes," Jack said. "When I'm not around, so I make sure I'm around most of the time but Cas, I can't be everywhere at once. And you know, I'm taking a year off travelling next year with Claire and then there's college. How am I gonna do all that without worrying about Dean? Sam'll be fine but Dean's the problem Winchester you know." 

"Is he now?" Castiel was a little amused and a lot touched by Jack's concern. 

"You give Sam a lot of books and Ruby and he's content. Dean just wants to be on the road touring, beating album records, I mean his music is beautiful but he sings like he wants to prove something rather than just enjoy it," Jack said. "He injured his voice last year, had to have surgery and rest it for six months. So he used that time to make a movie. The one that's nominated for the Oscars." 

"He doesn't do things by halves huh," Castiel watched Jack carefully paint letters on the ship. "What's that word?" 

"It's the name of your ship," Jack laughed. "Dean and Castiel 'Deca'." 

"That sounds weird."

"Yeah, it's a work in progress," Jack put the boat down. "Dean's a passionate person, he's always running into trouble, to be honest I really can't keep taking care of him. I was hoping you would take over." 

Castiel blinked at Jack. 

"Not like the way Sam looks after Dean's finances or Crowley takes care of the publicity. You gotta take care of his heart." 

"I don't think I know how to do that," Castiel frowned. "Uh, Jack you might have some overly romantic notions in mind." 

"I have a nose you know, people think I don't know things, but I do, I sniff them out," Jack tapped his nostril. "I know you're Dean's true mate and vice versa." 

Castiel stood up. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm really not." 

"My dad was a coward," Jack said out of the blue. "He was violent and abusive but worst of all he was scared. Scared of losing the people he was hurting so he hurt them some more. And you know my mum was smart, she worked that out and she and I we got away from him. What we should have done was confront him, get him locked up. But I was too scared and so was she so he found us and he took her life. I had to testify to get him locked up for good. I'll never forget how good that felt, not being scared anymore." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Don't apologise, just listen, being in love can make you feel scared but being scared is not love." 

"I think I understand."

"You better, what are you twice my age, you really should've worked that out by now," Jack beamed. "Lucky you got me to teach you about things huh." 

Castiel was laughing now. 

"You and Dean are both dumbasses, watch some Star Wars and learn some wisdom why dontchya?"

"I don't think that's how you learn wisdom ..." 

"Star Wars," Jack said slowly. "Is the greatest film ever made and Mark Hamill is my godfather so be careful what you say next." 

"Is he really?" Castiel reacted with surprise. 

"Dean really wanted Harrison Ford but even Crowley couldn't swing that one." 

"What a strange family you've got Jack." 

"You get used to it," Jack said. "You really will." 

* * * 

No expense was spared for Dean's Miami trip. An entire beach side resort was booked up for the charity dinner Dean was hosting. The ticket for a plate at the event cost as much as Castiel's lucrative monthly pay packet. It was a chance for the rich and famous to dine and wine. They had to expand the security personnel and Castiel put a call in with Naomi to get some names. 

"Hester is very loyal but she can get a bit aggressive, she would be interested in freelance work. Benny is free too and Cain as well, he always enjoyed working with you. Is that enough to go on?" Naomi said. "To be honest Castiel, I'm a little disappointed, when you called I thought it was because you were ready to come back to the secret service." 

"I'm contracted to my current asset until the end of the year. Though that depends on some variables."

"To Dean Winchester is what I'm hearing from the FBI. Nice gig Castiel, I have his Compact Disc. Listen to it in my car, good voice." 

"Well, thanks for your help ..." 

"Is it the money?" Naomi interrupted. "Because I can pull you up the pay scale." 

"It's not the money," Castiel chuckled. Naomi was a pain in the ass to work for but they had stayed in touch after Reagan and on a personal level she was much more easy to get along with. 

"It's the asset then. Have we found a weakness in you at last Castiel?" Naomi said knowingly. "Suppose I should be grateful none of the presidents have been your type." 

Castiel went silent. 

"Oh shoot, I've touched a nerve. I was joking Novak. I didn't think you'd actually ... Fuck." 

Castiel rolled his eyes and countered with. "So you're like sixty now, when are you going to retire Naomi." 

"I'm 58 as you know well. I don't know, you got a dream job I could do on the side?" Naomi asked. "I'm not exactly the stay at home type." 

"You wanna cover Dean?" Castiel offered. "I'm thinking of leaving." 

"You'd be a fool," Naomi snorted. "But sure, you've got my number. How about we trade? I have an opening for an up and coming omega senator. You interested?" 

"I didn't really call to exchange assignments Naomi, I called to help Dean." 

"Dean this, Dean that, when's the wedding?" 

Castiel hung up, Naomi always did love pushing buttons. 

* * * 

Protective service for major events was more about planning and paperwork than guns and fists. Dean was booked into the presidential suite and Castiel made sure the rest of the team took up the entire floor. When Dean was in the suite, Ketch and Hannah would watch him on rotating shifts, unless he was alone. When he was alone, Castiel would be in the reception room. No one was going to get through to Dean without passing Castiel first. If Dean was asleep Castiel could retire to his own separate room next door and Samandriel would watch over Dean. The guest list was kept up to date via fax with no last minute changes allowed. All the hotel staff were briefed on staying away from Dean's floor, anyone working house service were vetted by Castiel and had to have photo id on them at all times. To prevent another inducer attack, Castiel liaised with the local canine unit to sweep the area before the concert. The mayor was a big fan of Dean's and certainly acceded to the request. When Castiel was finally satisfied that everything had been examined and all angles accounted for, the press was given access to Dean. They waited outside the hotel, in the leafy gardens and swamped Dean as soon as he stepped out. Castiel kept his sunglasses on and his ear pieced tuned. Cain and Benny stayed out of sight in plain dress. Based on the fact that Ash and Garth had recognised him at the nightclub concert, Castiel knew his face was already too recognisable, having the the other two bodyguards gave them a more security. 

* * * 

This was certainly not the same sort of gig as Hellfire. There was a grand piano and violin players, the seats were plush and velvet, the dining room was huge but the tables were lavishly large too, plenty of space between them for the white tie dressed servers to pass the plates and top the champagne glasses. The guests were more fancily dressed, the ladies in formal wear, the gentlemen in suits and all the mated omegas wore diamond collars much to Castiel's distaste. Prior to the concert, they were more interested in socialising with each other than in anticipating Dean's appearance. Though when Dean appeared on stage he was still the centre of attention of course. He looked like Sinatra in his white suit with his charm turned up to to the max, his voice taking flight as he sung. 

_ Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me_

Castiel kept his eyes on the tables, scanning the doorways and the servers for anomalies. His whole job was about perception, spotting what was out of place, being a paranoid bastard. It wasn't so that he could be moved by the lyrics of whatever was number one with a bullet. 

_So, goodbye  
Please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need_

Dean's voice was almost plaintive, and knowing that Benny was dressed as a waiter and Cain a guest, Castiel couldn't help but take the chance to glance at Dean. Another mistake. Dean was looking him dead in the eyes. 

The harps kicked in and the chorus sounded. 

_And I will always love you_ 

Castiel looked away, dialling his ear piece up to distract himself with chatter from the other security personnel. No one was talking, they were all listening to Dean sing, mesmerised by his voice. It was the longest three minutes of Castiel's life. 

* * * 

The fireworks went off at midnight sharp and Castiel was prepared for that of course. The post performance soiree was only open to the most influential of guests. It was a list of VIPs Crowley had spent months pulling together, populated by film stars, rockers, directors, politicians and high society. Everyone was too self-obsessed to bother Dean so he got to mingle and drink and hustle the rich and famous for his pro-social alpha charity. Castiel drank orange juice and walked through the crowds, never straying more than a few meters from Dean but also remaining unobtrusive. 

He was surprised when Dean came up to him, a little pink in the cheeks and full of excitement. 

"Cas, guess how much I just got out of the mayor, half a mil." 

"Did you sell your soul?" 

"Nah, but I do have to sing at her daughter's wedding," Dean grinned. "She's only a baby so I'm sure I'll be retired by then." 

"How do you do that," Castiel asked genuinely curious. "Get people to do things, feel things." 

"It's a gift," Dean winked, taking a sip of his no doubt double shot whatever drink. "That and hustling in strip clubs before I met Crowley." 

Castiel choked on his orange juice, Dean gave him a wink and walked away to find his next target. 

"What an improvement on Reagan!" 

Castiel knew that voice. He spun around and stared at his worst nightmare. Or at least back in the academy days. Now he was able to keep his face genial, sounding friendly even when he greeted the man. 

"Dmitri Krushnic, it's been a while."


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel supposed Krushnic was what some people thought of as handsome. Castiel had certainly thought so once upon a time. He had been drawn to the man as soon as he had entered the FBI academy. Krushnic, a year ahead of Castiel in the course had been assigned as his guide. He seemed to have found Castiel, the first omega to be accepted for training, fascinating. And he stuck up for Castiel when the other alphas underestimated him. Castiel had never experienced so much attention from someone he so admired. Krushnic had a formidable reputation as a cunning fighter. It had been an ardent crush that had ended terribly. 

It was a shock seeing Krushnic again so many years later. Castiel remembered how inky black Krushnic's hair was, now it was a little peppered and over styled with gel. His eyes were still the same electrifying blue, his accent had faded and if Castiel had not known of his part Russian heritage and childhood travelling through Europe, he would have fallen for the soft American vowels. That was Krushnic though, always reinventing himself, hiding one thing or another. 

Sam was the only one who had seen through the buddy act. "You won't know his true face till you're better than him at something and to be honest Novak you're probably better at everything."

Castiel had not understood what Sam was trying to tell him until it was too late. 

Krushnic watched Castiel like he was analysing every expression, savouring the surprise and dismay. Castiel schooled his features into something more blank, smearing on a fake smile. 

"Been a long time. Heard you're quite in demand with the in-crowd. Who are you covering tonight?" 

"Oh some rock star," Krushnic said. "Doubt you know him, you were always more into the classical stuff if I remember your mixed tapes right. His music gives me a headache and he wants me out of his hair while he parties. It's an easy evening of drinking and catching up with an old friend for me I guess. Tough gig but someone's gotta do it." 

"Is he doing drugs?" Castiel asked point blank. 

Krushnic smirked. "You asking me as a freelancer or a public servant?" 

"I'm asking you whether your client is disrespecting my client's hospitality." Castiel said sternly. It was his job to make sure nothing illegal went on during one of Dean's events. 

"Oh like Dean Winchester is so clean and wholesome," Krushnic laughed, pointing his chin in Dean's direction. "Look at him, singer, model, actor, philanthropist. He's just too good to be true. He's got to have some filthy little secret. Don't we all, Castiel? Does the alpha like to be tied up? Dress like a girl? I bet he'd look stunning in red lipstick. You fuck him yet?" 

Castiel shot Krushnic a cold look. "Confidentiality is a most valued quality in a bodyguard. Perhaps second only to professional boundaries." 

Krushnic gave Castiel a crooked smile. "He must have been delicious. Maybe I'll find out for myself, cause here he comes." 

Castiel looked up and with rising dread saw Dean cutting through the crowd towards them. He was staring at Krushnic and Castiel with a look of astonishment. 

"Nice seeing you, I'm sure you're busy, I won't keep you." Castiel tried to turn away and head Dean off but Krushnic stubbornly stood his ground and beamed at Dean as he backtracked towards them. 

"Who's your friend Cas?" Dean was giving Krushnic an equally bright smile. 

"He's a former classmate, from my FBI days. He's working security tonight for a guest." 

"Oh, does he know Sam?" Dean asked, casually. 

"Not very well, but I do know of your brother," Krushnic was looking at Dean from head to toe, long lashes dipping appreciatively. "I hope he's well."

Krushnic was doing that intense staring thing with his eyes, Castiel hated it, he hoped he looked cross eyed. From Dean's blushing complexion, it must have looked pretty good from his angle. 

"Yeah, Sam's good, he's back in LA. Uh how come he's never mentioned you?" Dean blinked at Krushnic then turned and looked at Castiel. "Well, he hid Cas from me too. Maybe he thought I had a type." 

Castiel's hand tightened on his glass. 

"Oh and what is that?" Krushnic sounded profoundly interested in this topic of conversation.

"Dark hair, blue eyes, cheekbones for days." Dean smiled. 

Castiel bristled. Did Dean ever flirt so openly with him? Perhaps he did but Dean should certainly exercise better judgement with a stranger. The blatantness of Dean's exchanges with Krushnic made Castiel clench his teeth. He forced his own shoulders to relax. 

"Omega?" 

"Not necessarily," Dean gave Krushnic a knowing look. "What's a guy gotta do around here to get a drink." 

"I can get you one," Castiel glowered. Dean didn't even look at him. Despite his offer, Castiel didn't move because he didn't want to leave Dean alone with Krushnic. 

Dean grabbed the orange juice from Castiel's hand, took a sip and made a face. "Urgh, it's straight." 

"How about I get you a real drink Dean?" Krushnic said gallantly. 

"I thought you were working?" Dean asked coyly. 

"My guy's partying with some friendly omegas he's just met," Krushnic raised an eyebrow. "He'll page me if he needs my assistance, but I'm sure he's managing just fine on his own." 

"Care to join us?" Dean looked over his shoulder suggestively. "Think I'll need two of you to protect me? Maybe you'd like to come ... for a drink as well?" 

"I don't consume alcohol on the clock Dean," Castiel said through gritted teeth. 

Krushnic sneered. "Well, can't say we are all as professional as you." 

He offered Dean his arm and Dean took it. 

"Your loss Novak," Krushnic said as he led Dean away. 

Castiel stared at Dean, mentally willing him to change his mind but Dean was interested in Krushnic. Castiel could smell the intoxication and arousal on Dean. Krushnic was all smokey sage and salty wood, his eyes already rimmed golden. Castiel didn't know what he could say to Dean to stop him from leaving with Krushnic. Dean was a free and single alpha and in no way beholden to Castiel. It was Castiel who refused to continue a personal relationship with Dean. Just because of his own history with Krushnic, Castiel had no right to stop Dean from doing what he wanted. If Castiel was a control freak when it came to Dean's safety, that was for Dean's own good. He could not allow himself to be jealous for more selfish reasons. He wasn't Dean's prison guard, that would make him as bad as Krushnic was all those years ago. Maybe Krushnic had changed, matured. He hoped for Dean's sake he had. 

"Last chance, Cas," Dean hesitated for a split second. "You can watch... watch over me." 

Krushnic's top lip peeled back as he grinned. "Two alphas, one omega, think of all the fun we could have." 

Castiel shuddered. 

"I'm afraid that's outside the scope of my duties," he said with a sense of calm he did not feel in his aching chest. 

"Yeah, stop using that, just stop," Dean sounded annoyed now. "You've no idea how righteous you sound when you use that excuse." 

"It's a fact, not an excuse," Castiel replied. "Not my fault if I have to keep reiterating it for you." 

"You saying I'm the one who can't follow the rules? Even though I should know better?" Dean threw back at Castiel. "I ... I don't have anything to prove to you buddy. I go with this guy to my suite, it's because I want to. Nothing to do with you." 

Krushnic watched their interaction with a sly grin, his eyes avidly assessing. He was fucking enjoying the spectacle as Dean and Castiel argued in low growling voices. 

"So long as you are simply exercising your free will," Castiel said. "I wish you a good evening Dean. I'll have Ketch wait outside the room for you." 

"Great, thank you," Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. 

"Well, you coming?" Dean wasn't even looking at Krushnic now, too angry after his whispered fight with Castiel. "Uh I forgot your name, not-Cas guy." 

"Charming," Krushnic said. "I thought you wanted a drink." 

"No I just want to fuck," Dean stomped away. 

"So romantic," Krushnic gave Castiel a lewd wink and ran after Dean. 

Castiel kind of wished he could drink on the job after that. He stood and watched Dean and Krushnic call the elevator, Krushnic putting his hand on the small of Dean's back and guiding him in when it arrived. Castiel radio-ed Ketch and gave him brief but clear instructions to stay within earshot of Dean. 

"What do you mean he's coming up with a guy," Ketch sounded bewildered over the radio. "What are they gonna do?" 

"What do you think," Castiel growled. 

"But, but," Ketch went static for a moment. "I thought you guys were Sonny and Cher. You know, don't go breaking your heart?" 

"Do your job as I must do mine." 

"But I was rooting for you pal, really," Ketch sounded grief stricken. "Oh, here they come, what the fuck, huh." 

There was some muffled talking and then Castiel heard Ketch say 'good night you guys'. 

"You got a fucking twin?" Ketch came back on the radio. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. He had heard comments about the similarities in appearance between him and Krushnic. He didn't personally see it but he supposed they had a similar height and look about them. 

"Well, least now I get why Dean picked him. Silly man, you're the real one he wants." 

"Please keep the personal commentary to a minimum," Castiel said. "I'm going to clock off now, page me if anything happens." 

"Uh, sure, you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Castiel terminated the radio conversation. 

An alpha stepped up in front of him immediately. She wore a lot of jewellery and had a lithe figure. 

"Hi, my name is Daphne, I've been watching you from across the room all night," she said, her scent intoxicating with desire. 

Castiel looked at her. She had auburn hair and summer green eyes, milky skin with strawberry freckles extending over her bare décolletage. Her gown a deep maroon red off set her pale complexion. Her smile was sweet and her manner forward. Castiel supposed if Dean was going to go off with some viable alternative, the option was also open to him. He was not Dean. 

"In that case, you should go back across the room and stay there," Castiel said mercilessly. 

Daphne flinched and glared at him, her back stiffening. Castiel gave her a hard stare. She pouted and walked away in shock. 

* * * 

Castiel needed air. He should have stayed down on the public level away from Dean's suite but he could not. So he bargained with himself that he would only go and stand on the balcony where he couldn't see or hear whatever was happening in Dean's penthouse rooms. The tide was washing up on the beach just below, the moon full and glowing. The air was full of salt and jasmine. It was windy and Castiel turned his burning face toward it, if he could taste salt on his lips it was probably just the sea spray. 

Dean deserved to be happy. He had every right to enjoy himself sexually. Hadn't Castiel done just that himself when Dean had made the offer. Wasn't it Castiel who chose to drive into the motel. Wasn't it Castiel who had been weak and selfish. If he loved Dean, he would do that for him. Stay away and let him be happy. Even if Castiel wasn't. 

Castiel leaned over the balustrade, a shuddering breath escaping his lungs and that was certainly not sea-spray dampening his face. He was twenty floors up. 

And he had just admitted to himself that he loved Dean.

* * * 

"Castiel, you gotta come in here," Ketch radioed, he sounded worried. 

Castiel ran inside, meeting Ketch just outside Dean's penthouse. The sound of crashing and banging could be heard even through the well insulated walls.

"I can't tell if they're fighting or making love. I know they're both alphas but that's sounding freakishly rough," Ketch was holding the security pass for the door lock. 

Castiel grabbed Ketch's wrist and jammed the card into the slot. It didn't work. 

"Oh wait, I think it's this one," Ketch searched through his pockets. 

Castiel growled, pulled out his firearm and shouted "Stand back!" He blasted through the lock and kicked the door open. 

Dean turned around, he had Krushnic pinned with his back against the living room wall. His elbow pressed in Krushnic's throat, his kneed pressed into his groin. Krushnic raised his eyebrows at Castiel and Ketch. 

"Not sure I want the British one to join us," Krushnic drawled. "Castiel, however, well I have missed him." 

Dean's nose wrinkled, his golden eyes piercing. He definitely looked angry, Castiel had never seen him so alpha-ed out before. Dean's top lip was peeled back and his incisors looked sharp. 

"You leave Cas alone," Dean said in a low threatening voice. "He's mine." 

"He's yours? You sure?" Krushnic mocked Dean. "I was just trying to turn you on a little, since we both share a common interest in Castiel's sweet little omega ass. Thought I'd get you going with a little bedroom talk. No need to get territorial and compare the size of our knots. Well, we could do that, but ditch that Ketch guy okay?" 

"You don't get to say anything about Cas you classless little shit," Dean said. "And whether he's mine or not, I know I'm his." 

Krushnic gave a low whistle, fixing up his hair fussily as Dean let go of him. "Point taken." 

"Ketch, Mr Krushnic was just leaving. Please see him out." Dean said loudly. 

"Good night Dean," Krushnic leaned forward and kissed Dean on the cheek. Dean recoiled, wiping at his face with a disgusted expression. "Good night Castiel." 

Castiel had to physically grab onto the coffee table to stop himself from lunging at Krushnic. Ketch walked out with him, saying "You sir, have no taste in bedmates, I am a most sought after specimen whereas you completely lack manners. Don't show your face here again." 

Dean leaned against the door when Krushnic had left. "Fuck!" He cursed then looked at Castiel, his angry expression easing away. "Cas, have you been ... crying?" 

Castiel looked at Dean, shook his head vigorously, then looked away. 

"Fuck, I fucked up, I'm sorry," Dean gave a litany of apologies as he rushed up to Castiel. "Cas, I'm a fuck up, I'm so sorry." 

He took Castiel's hands in his and pulled him to sit down in an armchair. 

"Talk to me Cas, please," Dean ran his trembling fingers over Castiel's cheek. "I'm sorry, I've upset you. I should never have invited him up, I wanted to make you jealous and he looked so much like you. But as soon as I was alone with him, he was different. He's nothing like you. No one will ever be like you. I only want you." 

Castiel swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I could use a drink Dean. With alcohol." 

Dean nodded and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. 

"Did he drink from this?" Castiel asked. 

"No," Dean shook his head vehemently. "Just me." 

Castiel took a swig from the bottle and began talking. "I thought he was my friend. When I was accepted into the FBI cadet program, I was the very first omega. Many of the alphas didn't think I belonged in the field. They thought I was weak and I proved them sorely mistaken. Krushnic was a year ahead of me and he mentored me. To protect me I thought. I was dazzled by him. I took him into my confidence. Let him see how hard it was for me to pursue my dream, showed him my vulnerability when I hid it from everyone else. He seemed so wonderful, took me under his wing. He was confident and charismatic, just like you are, and he was the first alpha I ever trusted."

Dean eased the bottle out of Castiel's hands. He knelt down beside the armchair and listened, rubbing his hand over Castiel's back in comfort, coaxing the words out of him with a warm affirming touch. 

"He seemed to enjoy my company. We were friends, not friends like I was with Sam, our friendship seemed closer more intense. We wanted to do everything together. In all our free time we would leave the dorms and go to the parks around Washington. We went hiking and fishing together almost every weekend. People used to joke that I was his shadow. I didn't care, he was bright searing light so of course I might seem a little less next to him. I was sexually inexperienced and I was in awe of him. For months we danced around each other and he stoked my crush on him until my admiration became desire and he had me by the leash." 

Dean pressed a glass of water into Castiel's hands and said nothing to interrupt the flow of his words. 

"By the end of the first year, I had taken every record of achievement there was to be had. My assessors said I was perceptive and combative enough to be accelerated ahead of my group. I was placed into the next part of the program early. Suddenly we were on the same level and competing against each other. Krushnic changed overnight. Started talking about me being too career driven, accused me of being a selfish friend, too ambitious. I was enamoured with him, I thought he was telling me the truth. Perhaps I am too devoted to my work. Maybe I am too competitive. Every success became a character flaw and I was torn apart with self-doubt. I still cared about him. We carried on as before with our outings but it didn't feel the way it used to. Then finally one night by a lonely camp fire he tried to convince me that we were soulmates. True mates even." Castiel shuddered as he said those words. "He suggested I mate with him and promised that he would take care of me. I would never have to work a day in my life, I could be his omega and he could be my alpha for life." 

Dean was breathing fast now, his eyes starting to panic. "Fuck, that's gotta mess with your head." 

"I said no and he seemed to take it well," Castiel smiled so bleakly Dean's eyes welled up. "The week after that he spiked my food with inducers and tried to humiliate me by putting me into heat. He almost mated with me in the gym, right there in front of all the other alphas, if Sam hadn't intervened, called in the senior agents, all the instructors. They pulled us apart, his teeth on my neck, it was a close call. He said I begged him to be publicly mated, to be taken as his but Sam had all the evidence to the contrary and a quick blood test showed I was compromised. He was disciplined, a permanent black mark on his record. I was given a week off, there was no antidote for inducers back then. So I went to a sex club and exhausted myself in as safe and controlled a manner as I could manage under the circumstances. I used willing submissives and I found I liked having that control. It took a week to get through the heat. I had been a virgin prior to that week. I have of course experimented and broadened my horizons sexually since then but the desire to have dominion over a sexual partner always stayed with me. It is a comfort in a treacherous world."

"I'm sorry Cas, sorry that happened to you," Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, hugging him tightly. He buried his chin in Castiel's hair, sniffling a little. "But I'm not sorry about who you are, just sorry 'bout all the pain you went through that made you so perfect now." 

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's scalp. "Cause that's what you are sheer perfection in every way, don't ever change." 

"You don't think that I'm broken," Castiel sounded very quiet. 

"I think you are glorious," Dean said with absolute certainty. 

Dean hugged Castiel for the longest time, till Ketch came back to check up on them. The burley man backing out quietly when he saw them embracing. Dean guided Castiel out of the armchair and they went inside to Dean's bedroom, locked the doors, leaving Ketch to organise repairs for the penthouse entrance. 

The bedroom was untouched, Dean had not brought Krushnic in there. Castiel let Dean ease his suit jacket off his shoulders and carefully take off his sidearm. Then Dean led Castiel onto the bed and they laid there together, dressed and on top of the sheets, holding each other till they both fell asleep. Their dreams untroubled by old demons and sweet once more.


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel woke with a strange feeling of peace. A number of things were not right but somehow that did not seem to matter. He was fully dressed and he was not in his rooms. The sun was pouring in through the balcony doors, it was late morning. He felt warm and lazy. Dean was lying beside him, wriggling up into his chest cavity, arms threaded beneath Castiel's, gripping tightly onto his back. 

"Hello Dean," Castiel touched Dean's temple, fingers sinking into the soft dark hair. "Hey, what are you doing." 

Dean made a small noise and burrowed deeper. Castiel let out a laugh and caressed the back of Dean's head. That coaxed Dean to slowly lift his face, half squinting, peeking up at Castiel. "Is this the part where we have to start fighting again?" 

"No," Castiel held Dean close. "This is the part where we make up." 

Dean gave a pleased murmur, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I'd make a glib remark about makeup sex Cas but I have the worst hangover. There was a lot of alcohol and adrenalin last night. Did you seriously blow open the door?" 

"I thought you were in trouble ... or something," Castiel shifted, rolling Dean onto his back. "I should have asked you, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, for a bodyguard he wasn't nearly as good at fighting as you. I had him pinned." 

They both went a little quiet as they remembered Krushnic. 

"He was playing with you," Castiel broke the news to Dean gently. "If you had him pinned then he wanted to be in that position. I'm afraid if I had found him on top of you, by force, I would not have let him walk out that door last night." 

"My knight in rent-a-tux," Dean played with the open top button of Castiel's shirt collar. 

"This is a tailored suit," Castiel informed Dean. "I am very well compensated for my time." 

"Is it now. Your boss sounds like a nice guy. You like your boss Cas?" Dean was smirking now. "He treating you right?" 

"He was an insufferable ass but he's growing on me," Castiel's eyelashes dipped as he looked down between them suggestively. 

Dean's breath hitched, his hips lifting off the bed a fraction. Castiel could tell Dean enjoyed being boxed in under his arms, he let his weight settle on Dean. Dean was hard inside his wrinkled dress pants. 

"Perhaps we should both undress," Castiel reached down. "Groin pressure can be very taxing on imported fabrics."

Dean swallowed thickly, hazarding a glance at Castiel's eyes, his body gave a shudder when he saw Castiel's pupils expand. 

"I don't wanna rush things," Dean blurted. "I mean it feels like it took us a million years to get to this bed at this point but we both had a big night..." 

"We are both well rested. Do you trust that I know what I want?" Castiel eased himself alongside Dean. 

"I don't know what I should do," Dean said weakly. "I want you so much but I can't stand the thought of losing you. If we make love, would you pull away from me again?" 

Castiel grazed his cheek beside Dean's, his morning stubble tickling against his ear. "I like how you say 'make love'. You're so adorable. For an alpha." 

Dean blinked dazzled eyes at Castiel. "Are you trying to goad me? What is wrong with you why do you need me to be mad at you all the time?" 

Dean was talking in a rush, his cheeks taking on a pink tinge of excitement. "What do you want from me, Novak?" 

"Sexy backtalk and eventual obedience," Castiel said breezily, his hand resting at the pulse point in Dean's jaw, smiling as Dean bristled. "Yes, like that." 

"You think you are so strong, so fast!" Dean rolled out and swung his leg around, pinning Castiel face down into the feather-down comforter. "But I'm your fucking alpha and you know it. And sometimes I might like laying beneath you blathering random crap as you take me apart but I'm the one who will knot you and claim you for life. Thoughts and commentary Cas?" 

Castiel moaned deeply as he felt Dean's fingernails scrape against the nodule of his spine. Dean was giving off a rich mouthwatering scent and Castiel could feel the size and weight of Dean wedged into him. Dean's talons pressed a little harder into the back of his neck, Castiel shuddered. 

"You may kiss me once in the mating position," Castiel said graciously. 

Dean became suddenly still. He moved himself around with specific intention, grabbing onto Castiel's shoulders with both hands, angling his hip so that he was pushed impossibly tight into the crevice of the omega's seat. Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips against the skin just beneath his hairline. 

"Groom," Castiel rasped. Dean's fingers tightened in response. Dean was breathing loudly but trying to hold back on making any sound, Castiel could feel the rapid swelling in Dean's pants, packed in close against his ass. 

Dean laved his tongue in warm slow swipes. He was neat and deliberate and so very careful. Castiel could feel the trembling in Dean's frame as he tried to show Castiel just how good he could be. 

"You are doing a good job Dean," Castiel murmured appraisingly. "I can see you are a very skilled alpha." 

Dean's chest rumbled with pride, he licked a little faster and harder. 

"Perhaps you would like to go a little more to the left," Castiel was luxuriating now, closing his eyes with a coy smile. 

Dean moved immediately, dabbing the tip of his tongue across the top of Castiel's spine as he moved into the spot Castiel wanted his attention on. 

"How long do you think you can keep doing that for me Dean? An hour? Two at the most. You may speak." 

"As long as you want Cas," Dean was mumbling his words. "Where uh wherever you want." 

"Is that a hint?" Castiel smirked when Dean salivated and swallowed. 

"Can ... can I take your shirt off Cas?" 

Castiel gave an arrogantly permissive nod and Dean immediately lost himself in savaging the white cotton with his mouth. 

"Dean!" Castiel turned his head and glared. 

The alpha spat out a mouthful of soggy fabric sheepishly. "It smells so good and I can taste your sweat from last night, the alarm and determination. I can't help myself. I can taste your fluids and cells!" 

Castiel's shoulders shook with laughter. Dean's hands, hooked possessively over the shape of Castiel's shoulder blades, spasmed. 

"I'm trying really hard to be an impressive alpha Cas, the least you could do is not laugh at me. It's an awful lot of pressure to woo you. You're kind of scary. Like what if you don't like how I bite and I end up in a headlock or you just don't think I'm the best ever or you get some other stupid idea that I'm better off without you for whatever reason." 

"All valid concerns," Castiel said reasonably. "If you presume that I'm not just as enamoured with you as you are with me. I do believe you like me." 

"I adore you," Dean complained. "Every part of your magnificent body, every hair on your head, every square inch of your skin. Your ridiculous mouth and that watchful brain behind it. I could just eat you up." 

"You sound like you're about to break into song." 

"I'll fucking do it, I don't sing during sex because it makes me feel like I'm banging a groupie, but I'll do it if you ask me. I'll sing and dance and do lines from the rom coms. I don't even fucking care. Just let me please you."

"Then eat me like you just promised," Castiel spread his legs with a salacious wiggle of his ass. 

Dean probably would never admit to making a whimpering sound like that, it brought a smile to Castiel’s face as Dean dove in. Dean pushed his face frantically against the inseam of Castiel's pants, his hands running down Castiel's sides and digging into the mattress to reach around to the waist button and fly. Castiel let his eyelashes flutter closed as he quietly oozed inside his underwear. Dean was going to lose his mind when he reached that slick soaked spot. The anticipation was probably killing Dean. As Dean’s bodyguard he should probably be mindful of Dean’s blood pressure. Castiel generously decided that maybe he should be more helpful towards Dean with the undressing part. 

The knocking on the door came abruptly. Castiel stilled but Dean's ears were clamped between Castiel's thighs and he kept going. Castiel turned around and put his hand on Dean's back, gently easing him out. 

"Dean, I have to get the door." 

Dean shook his head, his whole face blotchy and red with frustration. His eyes watery and mint green. 

"It's important, Ketch wouldn't come knocking if it wasn't. I've had my ear piece off all night and my pager's outside. It could be an update from Hannah and Samandriel." 

Dean sat up quickly, brushing his hand down his face. "Yeah, of course, I didn't call Jack last night. Uh, how about you cover up and I'll go let him in." 

"Dean, you're in no state to be answering a door," Castiel looked down at Dean's crotch sympathetically. "Huh, I thought that's only supposed to happen when you're already inside." 

Dean looked at Castiel balefully. "I woke up with a pant leg full of semen and that. There’s jizz in my sock. I don't care if Ketch sees the outline of my knot, I'd rather that than have him smelling your slick. You're mine Cas, right?" 

Castiel gave Dean a small affirming smile. Dean piled the comforter over Castiel jealously, wrapped a sheet around his own waist and waddled to the door. The knocking hand turned loud and sharp. Castiel regretted that the door was the only thing enjoying a good banging.

"They caught him! He's been caught! The FBI is on their way."

"Where?" Castiel asked from the bed. 

"Who?" Dean was still confused. 

"The stalker, they caught him in L.A. Just hanging out on the front gate. It was weird though." 

"Weird how?" Castiel was on his feet, rushing towards the door. "I need your cell phone, go get that brick off the charger, we need to talk to Hanscum now. And arrange flights, we need to be back there yesterday. Make sure it's only our own people the whole way. I want Cain and Benny with me and Dean at all times. Dean, you're gonna need to fly home." 

Ketch raced back inside with the phone, pulling out the antenna and handing it over to Castiel. His nostril flared when he caught a whiff. Dean glared at him and pushed him out the door again. Castiel spoke to Hanscum for a few minutes then hung up. 

"Tell me about every interaction you've ever had with Micky D," Castiel said. 

"That dancer, model, stripper?" Dean asked in surprise. "There's not much to tell. People mentioned him to me because he looked like me and he was always applying for backup dancer roles on my videos. He's a good pole artist by all accounts. And you know all about the Run To You video shoot. I don't have much of a history with Micky D apart from that. He knew Crowley better than me." 

Castiel was relieved at how brief Dean's account was. He had been afraid Dean might have known Micky D well personally. 

"They think he's going to die," Castiel pursed his lips. "He was crucified on a rack of deer antlers on the mansion gate. Covered in flowers, honey and bees. He said he's gifting himself to you as your one true mate." 

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Wow that's creepy. What happened to just writing letters or sending flowers?" 

"Well, they found a stack of letters piled under him, all like the ones from The Empty." 

"So it was him, they got him?" Dean sounded incredulous, his face bright with hope. "You mean it's over?" 

Castiel looked at Dean, his blue eyes thoughtful. "We'll see."


	22. Chapter 22

Dean was in a terrible mood by the time they got into the car. Castiel had not allowed him to fly in the private jet. Well, he did put Crowley and Ketch on it and put the flight expenditure on Dean's account. Dean flew economy on an overbooked flight with Castiel and the elite bodyguards Castiel had sourced from Naomi. Dean had only gotten through the flight with the aid of cheap champagne and grabbing Castiel's hand. It had been awkward running through the case in their little section of the tail end of the plane, right by the toilets, with Cain politely not staying anything about Dean clawing into Castiel's thigh while Castiel read through faxes. 

Dean seemed relieved to see Charlie standing in the private backroom the airport officials directed them through. She clasped Dean and Castiel into a warm hug somehow managing to wrap her petite frame around both of them. She had a holster on beneath her tailored suit jacket and cuffs in her pockets, the hilt of her knives jabbing into Castiel's ribs. For someone who didn't really enjoy using guns, Charlie was armed to the teeth. Castiel always knew she had a keen sense for danger just like he did. She looked like she was in good fighting spirits around Dean but Castiel could smell her hyper alert state when they hugged. Whatever happened back at the mansion had Charlie spooked. So he spent a little extra time going through the route home with her and commended her on the arrangements she had made. Charlie seemed comforted by his reassurances and her demeanour became more warm as they got into the car. Charlie steered them smoothly onto the high way. They were travelling in a subtle convoy of vehicles. Cain on his motorcycle was just ahead of them, while Benny in the limo drove behind. The unassuming sedan Charlie was driving had dark tinted bulletproof windows and a modified motor that could out perform most police cars. He had asked her for subterfuge and speed and she delivered on both. Castiel was being excessively careful even by his own standards but the way in which Micky D has popped back up into the picture had set alarm bells ringing. 

An ambulance was just leaving the grounds when they entered the private road, its sirens blaring. Castiel glanced at it, his eyes following the vehicle as it disappeared around the bend. There were still police cars parked in the front driveway, one of the ornate front gates was lying on the side of the road, crime scene tape thrown over it. Castiel introduced himself to the local police attending, they were on their way out. The lead detective Victor Henriksen gave Castiel his card and promised to rush all the forensics. Of course he deferred to the authority of the FBI who were also investigating but Castiel was happy to see how quickly Henriksen worked at wrapping up the on scene investigation given that the ambulance had just taken away the body. 

"He died while the paramedic was working on him, surprised he lasted as long as he did," Henriksen had said. "We couldn't take him off the antlers because he would have bled out instantly. He was on there for 10 hours."

Even Castiel grimaced, nodding grimly as he invited Henriksen inside for the briefing with Donna. 

Donna was in the library waiting for them. She was looking on at a game of snakes and ladders Sam was playing with Jack and Samandriel. Hannah sat in an armchair, composed and clearly on duty. Dean grabbed Jack and Sam into a tight embrace, looking them both over as if to check for himself that they were fine. Sam and Castiel hugged then it was time for Dean to steer Jack back to the game and for Donna to show them some photos. Donna filled them in on what happened. 

"Jack was the one who found him. He came out early in the morning to run his boat in the pool. He had just finished it last night and was eager to sail it at first light. He saw the shadow on the gate and walked over to look but he didn't go all the way up to it. He scented the blood from a long distance away." 

Castiel was grateful for Jack's sensitive nose and the processing disorder that made him see the world in smells more vividly than his vision. It made him different to a lot of other people but in this case it spared him the trauma of another violent encounter. 

"He handled it exceedingly well," Hannah spoke. "Came inside and informed me and I was the one who investigated. The victim is the one you pointed out Castiel. He was in the portfolio of potential suspects you had collected." 

Donna looked at Castiel sharply. "You had him on your radar?" 

"I noticed how he lingered around like a bad smell," Castiel inclined his head. "So I made sure his promo shot was in the binder of faces all the bodyguards are briefed to look out for. He had made several approaches to me and there was an incident earlier during a video shoot. He was very interested in Dean's affairs and had an aggressive temperament." 

"When was the last encounter with Mr Michael Milton also known as Micky D?" Donna wrote in neat script in her notebook. 

"At the party on the 27th of January at approximately 3.17 am," Castiel said. "He was trying to enter Dean's pool party, he was stopped before he could set foot on the property but he did attempt to lure me out into the woods." 

"How?" 

"He offered to provide me with oral sex." Castiel ignored the look of surprise on Donna's face and Dean's not so subtle growl. "It happens sometimes, at parties, so I hear. Not the first time someone propositioned me while on duty. I advised Micky D that I suspected it was a trap and I threatened violence. He ran away. He made it into the suspect binder the next morning." 

Donna was writing furiously. Dean was pretending to be interested in the next dice roll, his expression stormy. 

"There was more than the sexual rejection," Castiel recalled. "We were verbally aggressive towards each other. I suggested that he already had a partner. He called him 'some random' that he 'met at a hobby club'. Said he was not very dependable. Said he 'thinks he's my boyfriend but I just use him for sex'." 

Crowley interjected. "Micky D's full of shit. I did see him with a man at the hospital and that guy did threaten to sue but you know no one's seen him around after that. Word is Micky D is kind of freaky kinky, and not the nice kind, probably scared the guy off." 

"And Micky D was in hospital because?" Henriksen quickly answered his own question. "Oh, you put him there. This was before the pool party, at the video shoot?" 

"That's right." Castiel looked down at his hands primly. "On the night I last saw Michael Milton, he did make further personal attacks orally but I did not respond physically. He asked me if I knew what it was like to be just used for sex and asked if anyone had used me." 

"Why would he ask you that?" Henriksen asked. Castiel sighed, that was not long after Dean and he went on that date and slept together at the motel. He couldn't work out how Micky D might find out about that, maybe as an omega he could scent out Castiel's mating heat. Maybe someone had gossiped. Seemed like the whole world wanted in on Dean and his business. Castiel supposed for anyone else being questioned by an FBI agent and a police detective this question and answer session would be nerve wracking but Castiel knew he had to provide all the information. He wasn't being interrogated, much as it felt like he was. 

"Your line of sight is moving towards Dean," Donna muttered. 

"Yes." Was all Castiel offered Donna in response. Castiel left that to Donna's interpretation, his brows barely creasing as he watched her write 'witness may be in personal relationship with D.W.' Victim knew.' 

"How would a mere backup dancer know about Dean's personal life and his possible relationship with you?" Henriksen was persistent, Castiel liked that in an officer. "Why did you put him in hospital, how did you go from shooting a music video to a physical altercation?" 

"Well for the first question, I think people imagining Dean and I together is something of a cultural phenomenon. There was a National Enquirer article which speculated that I was Dean's lover as well as his bodyguard. That was entirely based on wishful hoping on the part of the author," Castiel stated. "However, I think Micky D formed that impression from the video shoot we were on. Gadreel the model had a motorcycle accident and Micky D was called in by Crowley as a last minute body double. He got impolite with Dean. To be frank he attempted to sexually assault Dean. I was there as Dean's personal bodyguard so I did my job. Maybe a little overzealously. Yes, there has been a history of violence between the victim and I." 

"Looks to me like you're real lucky you were all the way across in Florida when Micky D got nailed up on Dean's gate huh." 

"It is a few hours flight, I could have managed it if I had left the hotel last night." 

Henriksen leaned forward. "Twenty bucks says I know who his alibi is for last night." 

Donna grinned into her notebook. Castiel glared at both of them. 

"I'm his alibi," said a booming voice from the door. Ketch strode in, Crowley in tow. 

Henriksen ran his eyes down Ketch's broad frame, his eyebrow lifted. "It wasn't you." 

"I sat outside watching that door all night till you guys called about the intruder back here. Castiel was watched all night." 

"You weren't just watching Castiel though," Henriksen smirked. "Isn't Dean your asset?" 

Donna kicked Henriksen in the ankle, her face angelic when she faced Castiel again. "Seems we've eliminated you as a suspect, congratulations." 

Castiel rolled his eyes. She beamed, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Well, looks like we have a working theory," Donna said brightly. "Self crucification. If you look at the angle of the wounds, it would be painful but possible. Of course the ritualistic aspect is in line with a grandiose romantic gesture of the sick and gruesome kind. Aesthetically, he's laid out like a feast for the senses." 

Castiel looked down at the photograph, hastily developed. It showed Micky D hanging on the gate. The huge rack of antlers chained to the metal bars like some grand picture frame. Micky D's hands and feet were pierced, a stab wound to his abdomen, a crown of roses over his brow, bees and honey dripping from his neck. The picture was disturbing not the least because a slow painful death was being presented as brutal beauty. There was something else but Castiel couldn't yet articulate it in his own head. 

"The symbol carved on his chest is ancient Enochian," Sam spoke up from the rug in front of the fireplace, where Jack had switched the game to Cluedo. "We have books in the library about it. It means Vessel." 

Castiel blinked at Sam. Sam shrugged like translating ancient languages was something he did for fun, which on second thoughts he probably did. "We had to wait for you guys to come back and Jack and I thought some research would help take our minds away from the dude hanging in the driveway."

"Vessel, like container, empty," Hendrickson said excitedly. "He's marked himself as The Empty. It all adds up, he's obsessed with Dean. Look at him, his face, he's had a lot of work done to get a rough physical resemblance to look almost like an exaggerated version of Dean's face. He's tried to get in Dean's pants. Tried to get inside the house ..." 

"He was in here, way back, before Castiel officially took up the role of Dean's bodyguard, he was here for a morning to do some choreography but he pitched a fit and left," Crowley explained. "Why would he do that? He could have met Dean in person, worked with him that day." 

"Maybe he choked, too excited and scared to meet the man of his dreams," Henriksen grinned. "Dean's a big star and he's kind of cute." 

It was Castiel's turn to glare at Henriksen who offered him a broad toothy smile with a gotchaya wink. 

"Did he have a Chevy registered to his name? Green?" Castiel asked.

Donna checked her file and nodded. 

"Okay that is consistent with your theory," Castiel conceded. "There was a green Chevy that I have seen hanging around the house and on Dean's outings. I chased it but the plates on it were stolen and registered in Crowley's name." 

Crowley was looking uncomfortable. "I'll fucking kill him again. Bring him back and kill him myself." 

"Got something to say?" Donna queried Crowley with a knowing look. 

Crowley sighed. "Yes, he was in my house, probably around the time the plates were stolen from my garage and someone photocopied my work diary. It had all of Dean's appointments inside." 

"How did he get in your house?" Hendrickson asked innocently. 

Crowley shot him a look. "Oh like he only offered oral sex to Castiel because of the big blue angel eyes? I'm a rich publicist, I'm a catch! If a backup dancer asks to worship my demon, I let them! Urgh, I feel all creeped out now, to think he was only doing it because he had the hots for Dean." 

Dean gave Crowley a judgemental look. "I'm not doing drunk karaoke with you anymore Crowley, obviously you have a thing for me." 

"Oh come on Dean baby, look at you, who wouldn't. But you know I lust for money far far more than I lust for you. Micky was crazy but he was fantastic in bed and very giving as a lover." 

Everyone in the room made a squeamish face, maybe not so much Ketch though, but then Ketch and Crowley really were birds of a feather. 

"I'm sorry he's dead," Crowley finished lamely. 

"Okeydoke, it's getting late and I gotta get back to my motel," Donna stood up, pen poised. "Anyone else here sleep with or attempted to kill the victim slash offender, put your hand up please." 

Sam went pale. "Don't you all look at me. Never slept with him, never hurt him, he looks like my brother!" 

Dean gave Sam a grateful nod. "Thanks Sammy. Knew I could count on you." 

Sam looked ceiling ward just as Ketch slowly raised his hand. "Just put ditto for oral sex, thanks." 

Donna huffed and started writing. 

* * * 

The people mover sped along the highway. Charlie driving with Sam sitting in the passenger seat ready to take over when she gets tired. Jack sprawled out next to Ketch in the middle seats, Ruby in a huge crate between them. Dean and Castiel in the back, cozy beneath a woollen blanket. 

"I'm so tired," Dean curled up into Castiel's side. "Did we really have to leave tonight?" 

"The house isn't the best location to be at the moment. Besides the reporters will hear about it all very soon and then it'll be harder to keep your movements discrete. I don't have specifics to give you but my gut says Micky showing up and conveniently dying is just too simple. I sensed danger when I met you, that feeling has not gone away. Do you trust that I'm trying to keep you safe?" 

"Yes," Dean said simply. "Thank you, Cas."

"I know you have the Oscars and shows you want to perform in before the awards night but I can't recommend you stay in L.A.," Castiel said sincerely. "I will do what you ask but there are just too many loose ends here. It would be safest if I took you away. Just you, Sam and Jack. To somewhere that's got nothing to do with your life, no connections, somewhere completely safe." 

"Where is that?" Dean asked softly. "I'm starting to think a safe haven doesn't exist for people like me." 

"We're going to a lake house owned by my family. My brother will be there." 

Dean smiled, sleepily resting his head on Castiel's shoulder. 

"Let Donna and Henriksen do their investigation, once they can confirm Micky D was the stalker you can get back to the way life was."

"What if I didn't like it?" Dean said quietly. "What if I never really did like my life before. It was lonely and dare I say empty. I don't want to go back to a life without you." 

Castiel was quiet for a while, thinking. "My contract will be up by the end of the year. I would no longer be your employee then." 

"Would you be my mate and stay by my side as my partner?" Dean asked, not caring that Charlie let out a tiny squeal of joy before Sam was able to nudge her into silence. Castiel smiled but gave no reply. 

"So your brother huh," Dean murmured. "If I didn't know better, I'd say this was all an elaborate ploy to get me to meet the in-laws."

Castiel nipped Dean's earlobe in reprimand, whispering. "Not mated yet, alpha."

Dean shuddered, closing his eyes as the sky began to lighten outside the window, nestling into the warmth of Castiel's arms. 

"You smell like home and heaven," Dean whispered back into Castiel's ear. 

Castiel looked down at his notepad, a black and white photocopy of the photo of Micky D tucked in between the lined pages, a fax of the paramedic's report clipped to the back. He held Dean a little tighter with his free arm.


	23. Chapter 23

As they drove further away from L.A. the mood in the van lifted. The police patrol cars hanging out behind them peeled away as they crossed the state border. Benny rode next to them for another hour interchanging with Cain at the next stretch of highway. By mid-morning their entourage had left and it was just Castiel and Ketch keeping an eye on things. With Ruby on board it was necessary to make pit stops along the way and the atmosphere changed when Jack spotted a roadside diner. 

"I don't want to be a hassle but uh we're all a little hungry..." 

Before Dean had finished his lament Charlie was already turning the van off the highway. "This is the one Cain's already scoped out right?" 

Castiel smiled when he saw Jack and Dean's excitement. "We can go in." 

Jack cheered and darted out of the van with Ketch. Sam on their heels with Ruby on a lead. Charlie came out of the driver's seat wheeling her arms. It was already cold, the air more chill and crisp. 

"Dean," Castiel put his hand on Dean's arm, guiding him aside. "Here." 

He took off his scarf and wound it around Dean's neck, pulling the fabric up high to cover Dean's sharp jawline. "Hmm..." 

Dean pulled out the baseball cap he usually wore when they were going out. 

"Looks a little off," Castiel appraised his sunglasses, cap and scarf combination. "But it'll do." 

"Well Cas if anyone takes too much interest we can always do the rom com thing and french kiss," Dean joked. 

"I don't see how that would lessen attention," Castiel said. 

"We don't know it won't work till we try it," Dean was insistent. "Come on, I'm not doing it with Ketch." 

"No, you are not," Castiel said tersely, pushing open the diner door. He took in the overwhelming pink and red surrounds. For a split second he considered not going in. 

The diner was already decorated with a Valentines Day theme though it was the first week of February. There were little paper chains of cupids and red hearts, the pie special had a crimson brandy cherry filling and pale pink whipped cream topping. 

"Aww," Dean smiled at Castiel as they took a seat in a booth. Dean sniffed the little rose bud bouquet set up in a tiny vase on their table. It turned out to be plastic but it still made him grin. 

Castiel cleared his throat. "Cain didn't mention the uh decor on the pager message." 

To Castiel's consternation Jack, Sam, Charlie and Ketch piled onto a different table in the outdoor dining area so they can eat and pass scraps onto Ruby. Dean needed to be indoors since it was less exposed. Castiel's not sure why the server had to put them in what was clearly demarcated as the intimate date section though. She even flicked on the lighter and lit the tea light though it was broad daylight, the little votive scattering more hearts and pink all over the table. Dean stared at the little tacky display with a broad grin, Castiel just knew he was going to tip her extra. 

The food came on big plates, the pancakes were served in fat short stacks dripping with syrup, the breakfast burgers full of bacon and came with a side of hot corn bread, everything looked like they were big enough to share. Dean threw his pre-Oscars eating regime to the wind and ordered the 'love pie' for dessert. The mushroom soup, Castiel had to admit, was delicious and the chopped salad was heartily tossed through with buttery roast vegetables. Dean ate his breakfast burrito in such a sinful display that Castiel was actually glad for their private booth. The coffee came hot and sweet and Dean sipped it with gastronomic satisfaction, his eyes crinkling as he watched Jack tuck into a burger through the window. 

It didn't feel like they were running away from danger, Castiel realised with a start, this was a vacation, a family road trip. Without making a fuss, he bowed down to consult his notepad again, going through every detail making sure he had left nothing to chance. Moments like this were precious, Castiel realised and being careful made space for times like these in their lives. 

"I'm firing you as soon as Donna says I can," Dean said touching his hand to Castiel's forehead. "I can't do this to you. Watch you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. I used to think it was rejection when you said you couldn't guard me and love me at the same time. Now I get it, your attachment to me makes it too difficult for you." 

It was a delicate gesture, Dean's fingertip brushing the line between Castiel's brows. Castiel frowned at him some more though his heart was feeling strangely warm, perhaps due to the coffee. 

"I made it through thirty seven years before we met Cas, you don't need to worry about me all the time. You just gotta be with me, if you want, okay?" 

"There would be conflict and it would not be easy," Castiel said honestly. "But perhaps we could try." 

"That's the spirit Cas," Dean bumped his fist on Castiel's bicep, the gesture melting into a lingering fondling of the muscles there. 

Despite Dean's strenuous efforts he could not fit the pie in. He asked for the rest of it to be put in a to-go box. They volunteered for the next driving shift since both Castiel and Dean had just drank plenty of coffee. Everyone packed back into the van, which had been parked in a visible spot with Ketch keeping an eye on it throughout their meal. Jack rolled up his map and sat with Sam, dozing off as they digested the heavy breakfast. Charlie was asleep in the backseat and Ketch started Super Mario up on her game boy. Dean drove the van while Castiel sat in the passenger seat holding the pie box. When they swapped over an hour later, Dean fed him spoonfuls of it at the traffic lights. The drive would last eight hours, though Castiel somewhat hoped it might stretch on forever. 

* * * 

The last town on their route to Lake Tahoe was called Wolf Trap. It had a few big box stores and a petrol station. Castiel called Gabriel at the payphone while Ketch pumped the gas. Gabriel sounded relaxed, like it was everyday that Castiel wanted to drop in and use his place as a safe house. He asked Castiel to pick up a few extra provisions while he was in town and rattled off the menu for what he planned on cooking for them. After Castiel mounted the snow tyres, Ketch drove the rest of the way. The ascent into the mountains was steep and Jack was wide eyed as he took in the wintery scene of snow covered valleys and majestic forests. It had been spring blossoms and drizzling rain in Southern California when they left, but here above the snow line, nothing had thawed. The landscape looked daunting and wild, Castiel felt good just driving through it. He gave Dean a quick introduction to the place as the house came into view. 

"My family used this property as a fishing retreat in the summer, Gabriel's the only one who likes to come up here for winter. He moved here permanently a few years ago. Works in town and shuts his practice when he wants to fly off and travel." 

Dean stepped out of the car, his breath smoking in the cold air. Castiel had picked up a hat with attached earmuffs in Wolf Trap for Dean to wear. With his scruff, hat and scarf Dean was barely recognisable and none of the town folk had paid them any attention when they grabbed groceries in the supermarket. Dean seemed to like his outfit, saying it was a little lumberjack chic. He even bought himself a flannel shirt when they were shopping in the grocery store, he was keen to play local. 

Castiel looked at the piles of snowdrift surrounding the van. Was it really only just over a month ago that Sam had come to him in his own little snow cabin to ask him to protect Dean? Was it possible to fall in love so quickly and so profoundly? 

"Yo!" Gabriel waved at them from the front porch. "This way folks!" 

The whole group of them waved back at Gabriel who looked just as Castiel remembered from two years ago Christmas time but with longer hair. He was definitely trying to come across grunge with straight bangs chopped off at the shoulders, he looked goggle tanned and happy to see them. Their schedules had been busy the last few years with Castiel working for the secret service, the feeling of welcome Gabriel exuded was something Castiel had not realised he had missed. Gabriel was wearing his waterproof puffer over the top of jeans and hiking boots. A Nirvana t-shirt smiling and winking at them through the gap where his jacket was left unzipped. 

Ruby left Sam's side and bounded up to Gabriel, kicking up a trail of snow as she sprinted. 

"Hey, a husky, you should feel right at home in all this snow," Gabriel patted her. She barked at him and sat down on her hunches. Sam was mesmerised by the unexpected display of obedience. Gabriel stuck his hand into his pocket, talking to the dog as he dug around in there. 

"My brother is a vet, he's a walking liver treats dispenser," Castiel walked past, him and Dean carrying the groceries while Ketch worked on rolling in their luggage. The little wheels kept getting stuck in the ice. 

"There's always a treat in my pocket, that's how I get the doggies and their human owners to like me. Although most of the time just my personality is enough," Gabriel said, winking at Sam who stood flustered as Ruby rolled over in the snow in a blatant bid for some stomach rubs. 

Gabriel indulged Ruby till she was a slobbering contented mess of fur and wagging tail, making the dog equivalent of a snow angel on the ground. Sam had been so embarrassed by her display and complete disloyalty that he went to follow Jack around as he ran excitedly up to the pier to look at the lake. 

Gabriel gave Dean the once over after the brotherly hugs were out of the way. "So you are the film star boyfriend? Or was it music? We don't get much TV reception out here, it's a little hard to keep up." 

Dean blushed and offered his arm for a firm hand shake. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm just an entertainer." 

Castiel watched as both Gabriel and Dean's eyes flashed golden in greeting, the two alphas naturally scoping each other out. Gabriel bowed his head after a second: "Our wood cabin is your wood cabin."

"Hardly just a cabin," Dean marvelled at the scale and size of the lake house. It had warm wooden interiors, timber floors, walls and ceilings. The furniture was mostly built-in and made out of solid wood. The walls were huge panels of glass, letting in the view of the snow covered valley and brimming lake on all sides. 

"Our father is an architect, Carver Edlund," Gabriel mentioned. 

"Edlund? The Edlund?" Dean gave out a low whistle. "What, that's your dad Cas? He's a world famous designer! Shame he's not building anymore, I love his style." 

"Dad fostered me when I was a kid, I'm an orphan Dean. He's retired, lives on a boat sailing around the pacific," Castiel was fond when he talked about his father. "He's the one who always told me I could do whatever I wanted, no holding back, be proud to be an omega because that's what nature gave me as my gift." 

"That's the old man for ya, inspirational and a bit of a weird genius, last I heard he's writing novels. They're about the supernatural and kind of racy," Gabriel picked up the grocery bags Dean and Castiel brought in, taking them to the kitchen. "Oh cool, you remembered to get the red onions." 

"Are you making the chilli?" Castiel asked, his voice going a little hoarse just remembering the smokey burn of Gabriel's signature comfort dish. 

"Hell yeah, and roast potatoes, dirty rice, all the fixings. Why don't you show everyone to their rooms and I'll put the hot cocoa on." 

The house had two levels with the den and kitchen upstairs all open plan to make the best of the views of the lake. The downstairs had two bathrooms, a master and several guest rooms. Castiel showed Jack and Sam to the biggest guest room and Ketch to the one next door. The main bedroom was Gabriel's and Dean was left looking bewildered about where Castiel was going to put him. 

"Come with me and watch your head on the ladder." 

Dean followed Castiel back up the stairs, Castiel walked to the end of the hallway and reached up, pulling down a suspended ladder. Castiel took the lead and climbed into the attic, Dean's head emerging a moment later scanning the roof space. 

"Orphan kept in the attic huh?" Dean looked around as he climbed out into the room. 

It was plainly Castiel's old room. Though the main house had grand vaulted ceilings, where the more utilitarian wing's entire roof space was converted into the most awesome bedroom any child, young adult or grown up could dream of. There was an entire wall with in-built custom bookshelves, all open and stacked with volumes. Castiel seemed to have owned an entire comic book store and every Shakespeare in leather bound volumes. One side of the large space was glass, letting in bright sunlight reflecting off the lake. There was a boxing bag hung from the rafters and a wall mounted collection of antique sabres and blades. A katana took pride of place on the mantle over the pot belly fire place in the wall. In another corner was a painter's easel with some half done water colours of birds. The furniture was sparse to leave the room with a studio feel. Dean could easily imagine Castiel training or painting in here, moving about the space with fluid grace. What furniture there was were exquisite hand made pieces. A leather arm chair and a foot rest by the fireplace, a wood framed double bed in the centre of the sleeping zone, a table and two chairs by the glass wall. Dean ran his hand over the smooth planed wooden surface of the bedframe, the lines worn with use and the wood taking on a golden patina where Castiel would have gripped his hands for exercise or putting on clothes. 

"When I moved out of Gabriel's room, dad showed me how to cut down my own tree and make my own furniture," Castiel pointed to the bed frame. "That was the first thing I made, I'm afraid I wasn't as skilled as I should have been." 

Dean stared at the bed in astonishment. "You made that? It's freaking beautiful." 

"It has a squeak in the bedhead." 

Dean's eyes slid over to Castiel, the corners of his mouth quirked up. "I'm not sure I believe you, might have to show me Cas." 

Castiel dropped their duffles on the bed without fanfare. The bed made a small sound. 

"Not what I meant," Dean batted his eyelashes. 

"I heard the bed squeak, can you guys not wait till after people are asleep?" Came the call from Gabriel downstairs. 

"Fuck he's got super hearing or something," Dean muttered angrily. 

"I used to go out into the boat shed to uh attain privacy," Castiel said with a rueful expression. "Didn't think to insulate and soundproof the trap door till I was twenty-three." 

"He can learn to use a walkman like the rest of the world does when they go to bed in a shared dwelling," Dean said loudly then walked over to study the hatch door where the ladder hung. "So it is sound proof now? If we close this it would be private in here?" 

Castiel gave Dean a startled look, Dean was grinning like a particularly wicked cat. 

"Only if it is completely shut!" Gabriel shouted from the den. "I can still hear you Deano! Come down here guys, I have work for you two. So don't go closing that hatch!"

* * * 

Dean went down the ladder in a huff, Castiel laughed and pulled out a few things from his duffle, leaving them on the bed. He followed Dean down into the den where Gabriel stood frying onions and spices at the cooktop. It already smelled wonderful just with the ground meat and Gabriel's secret blend of seasoning which was mostly ground hot peppers from his travels around the world. 

"Why don't you and Dean go burn off some of that chemistry lab you have going on between you guys outside? We need more firewood, it's forecast for a snow-in." 

Dean actually sounded excited by the idea. "Oh, I have the perfect thing to wear for this." 

Castiel watched as Dean clambered back up the ladder to get changed. 

"City slicker," Gabriel smirked. "Oh hey speaking of slick ..." 

Castiel threw a fresh pepper at Gabriel's head which he caught. Gabriel was a seasoned forager and his wilderness skills honed his reflexes. 

"Don't throw any more of the vegetables, we need them for dinner. That kid Jack can probably put away a fair amount of food and Ketch could probably eat an entire moose. And while we're talking about moose, did you see the size of Dean's brother. You said in your letters that your friend Sam was the younger Winchester brother, how did you fail to mention he's so tall and built and like in his thirties?" 

"I failed to mention that completely intentionally," Castiel said, picking up another pepper and looked at it for a minute before biting down. It crunched and was deliciously spicy. Gabriel frowned at him but experience had taught him he would not be able to get the pepper back from Castiel if it came to a physical contest. So of course Gabriel resorted to trickery. 

"So Dean gets to defile my little assassin brother but Sam's off limits?" 

Castiel choked on the pepper, sputtering, he put the vegetable down on the counter and rummaged for a glass of water. When he finally recovered, Castiel addressed Gabriel. "First of all, bodyguard not assassin." 

Gabriel laughed like he was enjoying Castiel's indignant expression. 

"Secondly, Sam has invested all his time and effort into supporting Dean's career. His personal life has suffered as a result of his loyalty but a roaming vet with an inflated ego is probably not what he wants." 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. "How do you know what he wants? He does have a dog and she love me. So Sam and I should probably get married." 

At Castiel's serious expression Gabriel put up his hands. "Okay, relax man, I know he's your friend from college. My intentions are noble. I'm just going to try luring him in with chilli and the rest is up to him. Some people find me irresistible, it's a curse." 

Castiel looked down at the pot Gabriel was expertly stirring. He did make incredible chilli, Castiel warred with himself about whether he should warn Sam. His internal turmoil ended and seethed with altogether another sort of torment when Dean reemerged. 

The dork had gone and put on brand new indigo Levis, the red flannel shirt and the lumberjack hat. With an ax he would probably look the picture of Mr December. Even Gabriel gave a low whistle. 

"Good luck bro," he said as Castiel followed Dean out in search of wood. For chopping.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean was shamelessly showing off. The pile of chopped wood growing at a rapid pace beside him as he got through the first few logs. As it got hot, he had taken off his overcoat and lumberjack hat, even unbuttoning his shirt to let out a little of the steam rising from his chest. Castiel was torn with the impulse to put a jumper on Dean or jump his bones but Sam and Jack had come over to watch so he tried not to look too pained each time Dean swung the ax and exposed his nipples. Efficiently, he stacked the chopped wood and pulled more from the shed, lining them up neatly to be processed. 

Sam found Gabriel's ax hanging idle and picked it up. It was a little short for him but Sam didn't really notice. He started his own pile next to Dean and the two Winchester brothers went head to head in some sort of incredibly eye pleasing lumberjack contest. Gabriel came out to tell everyone dinner was ready but his cheerful voice died in the air as he took in the spectacle. Silently, he moved over to where Castiel stood, hanging on the yard fence, with his leg up and his chin in his hands. They stood in mute appreciation until Jack said he wanted to join in the wood chopping. Before Jack could step forward Dean swung his ax down on the log and declared he was famished. As he guided Jack indoors, he passed Castiel in a trail of sweaty pheromones, his face spasming as he winked unsubtly. 

"You should have a shower Dean," Jack remarked. "You smell like Thanksgiving turkey. Kind of meaty and gross." 

Castiel was thankful that Jack didn't smell Dean the way he did. There was a reason he had his leg up on the fence. For Castiel Dean always smelled like sweet pastry. At the moment he oozed cherry pie and vanilla ice cream. It was only when they got into the dine-in kitchen that all thought of sweets evaporated. The whole den was filled with the mouthwatering scent of chilli and cornbread, potatoes and rosemary, spiced rice and grilled cheese. Dean and Sam hastily washed up at the sink, not wanting to delay the delicious meal. Gabriel produced a bottle of sweet red wine from the cellar and they sat around heaping their plates full of food. Even Charlie had returned from her walk in the woods, dumping her gear in the last remaining guest room downstairs and joining in the feast. Ketch had gotten up just a little after sunset from his nap. He did a final external boundary check and sat down to a satisfying bowl of hot chilli, ruefully declining the wine as he had the evening shift. 

Castiel had been vigilant in assigning Ketch, Charlie and himself rotating schedules and security checks. It was probably overkill since Micky D was dead and it was just a matter of time before Donna and Henriksen found enough evidence at his home to confirm he was the stalker. The lake house wasn't somewhere Dean had ever been before, it had never been written down anywhere in Crowley's diary or Dean's schedule. Every precaution had been taken to ensure that they weren't followed out of California. Still Castiel felt having someone on guard was necessary. It was easy to get lost in the festivities and the family atmosphere. Especially with Sam telling stories about Dean's wilderness years and Gabriel pitching in to tell everyone all the embarrassing little tales about Castiel. 

"So he comes home with a bloodied nose and complains he didn't know how to fight," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "How come you never fight with me, everyone else has brothers and they're all trying to kill each other all the time." 

Castiel dipped a piece of crispy cornbread corner into the chilli broth. 

"'Why you gotta love me so much huh Gabe? Is it cause I'm an omega and you think I need protecting? Well when I grow up I'll be protecting you, cause you'll be short and I'll be the most kickass omega out there,'" Gabriel mocked Castiel with a strangely lispy but growly voice. Castiel was completely sure he never sounded that ridiculous, maybe. 

Dean was laughing along with the stories, his gaze sliding over to Castiel in amusement. 

"Oh and then he discovered alphas," Gabriel guffawed. "What was her name, feisty little thing." 

"Meg," Castiel murmured. Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"Meg was like the scariest twelve year old you could ever meet and she took a liking to Castiel and taught him to fight dirty. They used to get in trouble all the time. Whatever happened to her?"

"She's in internal revenue, people are still terrified of her," Castiel grinned. 

"Meg Masters?" Sam chuckled. "You didn't tell me you guys were childhood sweethearts Novak." 

"Completely one sided on her part, I was just in it for the comic books," Castiel said aloofly, then poked his tongue out. "Don't tell her I said that, for about three weeks we dated in college but she dumped me for Eve, I thought I'd never love again." 

Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, he leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Never say never." 

Castiel tried to hide his blush by stuffing his mouth full of tortilla chips. 

"Oh, I thought you had a thing with that guy at the FBI academy. What was his name, Kovacs? No that wasn't it, uh, Krushnic!" Gabriel said carelessly, he pulled the forkful of potato out of his mouth when he noticed the whole table going silent. Well Charlie and Jack were still watching Scooby Doo video cassettes in the den and chuckling along but Dean, Sam, Ketch and Castiel were all quiet. 

"Okeeey," Gabriel dragged out the sound slowly. "Uh, do we need a change of topic?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Got any board games?" 

"Thought you'd never ask sweetheart!" Gabriel very obviously seemed relieved at Sam's assistance. "Okay, lemme go grab them." 

The conversation slowly started again. Castiel could hear Gabriel hiss to Sam as they headed for the cupboard where the games were kept "Gimme all the details, what did the fucker do to Cassie?" 

* * * 

"Where is it, could have sworn I left it in here," Castiel dug around under the bed. 

Dean was more drawn to the items Castiel had left on top of the comforter. A pair of handcuffs, a fresh towel, a slip of white silk. "Uh, is that a nightie?" 

Castiel made a triumphant sound, pulling out a trunk. 

"I don't think you're gonna have anything in there that's better than this," Dean held up the lingerie. "French lace and ribbons. I don't even care which one of us gets to wear this, either way it's gorgeous." 

"It's an apology for that morning after, I was hoping you might like to try it on," Castiel looked at Dean with a coy smile. "But we sadly don't have time for that now. Gabriel will have extracted enough information from Sam by now to form the intention of avenging a decades old grudge. I'm not going to let him run off into the night with murder on his mind, not when Krushnic has already been punished and faced the consequences of his actions. Frankly I'm concerned Gabriel will get himself into trouble with the law, again. What we need to do is distract Gabriel. And I have just the thing." 

"Sorry, you're worried your brother, a vet slash hermit is going to be able to hurt Krushnic, the elite bodyguard to the rich and famous?" 

"Gabriel has a very fiery temper and the most criminal of minds. I would say they are evenly matched and this is our only salvation from spending the next month working on Gabriel's bail application," Castiel held up the dust covered chess set. "Careful, don't jostle the pieces." 

As they went down the ladder again, Gabriel was pulling on his jacket, Sam standing in front of the doorway trying to talk sense into him. 

"This was years ago and Castiel has more than put him in his place," Sam said. "I'm not saying you are not capable of doing it, I just think you shouldn't castrate a guy in cold blood." 

Gabriel put his hand on Sam's chest. "Out of my way tall and handsome!"

"Gabriel, look what I found," Castiel held up the chess board, the pieces jiggling a little. 

"Oh fuck," Gabriel sighed. "Don't fucking let them move!" 

"What was my last move pawn to the rook right?" Castiel put the chess board down on the rug in front of the fireplace. Everyone gathered around. 

Gabriel looked from the doorway to the chess game. 

"Come on Gabriel, it's been five years since this game started, think you can take me down tonight?" 

"Cassie, I know what you are doing. All I'm saying is I have a boot full of horse tranquillisers and a very reliable shotgun. How about we play again next year?" 

"Sure, I can finish the game off with Sam," Castiel said reasonably. 

Gabriel's shoulders dropped. Slowly he peeled off his coat. 

"You are no fun!" Gabriel said, sitting down cross legged in front of the chessboard. 

"If your paths cross, you can do whatever you want to my ex," Castiel studied the board. "But tonight our job is staying here and protecting Dean and his family. Stay positive and alert. And we do this until the coast is clear for Dean to go home."

Gabriel looked chastised, he stared at the chess board for a long moment and then pointed at Castiel. "You cheat, you've moved them!" 

"I have not," Castiel gestured towards the chess pieces. "Feel free to check the dust imprints." 

Licking his lips, Gabriel squinted at the board. "Fine, your move." 

Castiel hesitated then he looked up and around. Jack was staring at the game, his lips moving as he muttered to himself. 

"What move would you play Jack?" Castiel asked astutely. 

Jack seemed to snap out of a trance. "White knight to the Queen." 

Castiel looked at the board for a few minutes and broke into a broad smile. Smugly he moved the piece just as Jack directed. Gabriel sucked in a deep breath, immediately immersed in the game. 

"You come sit by me kiddo," he said to Jack much to everyone's amusement. 

* * *  
The game lasted well into the night, with Jack and Charlie eventually taking over. Castiel was dizzy just looking at the moves those two were making, he was sure there were Russian chess players and entire roomfuls of computers that would be defeated by those two geniuses. When it got past midnight, Jack started yawning and Charlie had that overtired mania in her eyes that suggested she might just stay up forever. Dean firmly told everyone to go to bed, though Castiel did wonder if maybe the white silk nightie was playing on Dean's mind. 

He excused himself from the den and went to do a final lock up of the house. Double checking the windows and doors were locked, looking at the dark woods outside for any signs of disturbance. By the bright gleam of the moon on the snow, he could see as far as the lake. The little motorised fishing boat Jack had been learning to sit in and steer during the day bobbing up and down in the water. He was probably going to spend every daylight hour in it for the next few days, a life sized vessel put any model to shame in comparison. 

On his round he found Ruby wandering the kitchen, sniffing at the sacks of root vegetables sitting under the prep table. Sam kept her on a strict diet of raw bones and lean organic meat. Her ginger coat was extra glossy and bright as a result and she looked more like a huge fox than her wolf ancestors. Castiel ushered her out of the way of the wickedly tempting carbohydrates and parked her outside Jack and Sam's room. 

"Sit! Guard!" He commanded her, the overgrown puppy wagged her tail excitedly and offered him her paw. 

"No, Ruby, bark if you hear or smell any intruders!" Castiel tried again. 

She inclined her head. Castiel tilted his head, staring her in the eyes. "Do you understand?" 

She barked and spun chasing her own tail. 

Gabriel snorted as he walked past. "Stick to the bodyguard gig and leave the animals to me." 

With a snap of his fingers, she dropped to the ground and laid down in front of Sam's door. Within a minute she was softly huffing and snoring. Gabriel laughed and walked off saying "Maybe she'll trip them over with her bulk. Yo! Sam! If you need saving don't be shy, just knock on my door K?" 

Sam stood by the sink drinking a glass of water, he smiled and waved goodnight to Gabriel. 

"So your brother is interesting," he said to Castiel when the whole gathering had gone to bed. Dean was finally getting a shower after letting everyone else use it first. 

"He is embarrassingly forward," Castiel said demurely. 

"I like it, he doesn't hold his emotions in," Sam said meaningfully. "Firecracker as opposed to say ticking time bomb." 

Castiel gave Sam his best long hard look, Sam's mouth quivered and then he burst out laughing. "That never worked on me Novak and you know it. Hard to be scary when I've seen you butt naked sitting on a car covered in bees." 

That would have been that other time he tried to catch a wild swarm and the solider bees had attacked. They'd gotten into his clothes, so he tried taking that off and then he climbed on top of a car forgetting of course altitude was no obstacle for a million flying insects. It had been exam period and he was a little out of his mind from revision. Remembering the way the bees swarmed over his bare flesh gave Castiel goosebumps. A thought came unbidden to his mind. The bees on Micky's body were stingless. He had been staring at that black and white photo for a whole day and the tiny grainy bodies had looked smaller, leaner than the common bumble honey bee. It was just so unusual to see this species of bees in Southern California that his brain had failed to process the significance of that observation. Castiel rushed over to the phone and called Hanscum's office. The message he left on her machine probably didn't make much sense to someone who wasn't a beekeeper but all he needed from Hanscum was corroboration of his theory. The second phone call he made was to his neighbour, it was a Friday night and for a moment he was afraid they were out in town at the cinema or something like that but they picked up after a while. He spoke to them for a few minutes and hung up. 

"They'll go and check on my property in the morning with the local police sheriff. I'm almost certain they'll be calling back to say there's been a break-in. Those bees on Micky D are the Australian type you gave me as a gift. I'm sorry I didn't spot it earlier. He's been to my residence." 

"How?" Sam was shocked. "How on earth did Micky D work out where you lived? Dean is pretty high profile but you ..." 

"I'm nobody. I'm very careful about staying a nobody." 

"Are we safe here?" Sam followed on. "If he could find your place, could he find this house too?" 

Castiel thought about it. "Well, he might have gotten my address from correspondence, the employment contract you sent me for example. But neither you or Dean had any idea of this place. You didn't even know where we were going till I gave you the coordinate along the drive. I don't see how anyone would be able to find us here, much less a dead man." 

Sam nodded reluctantly. "That all makes sense but it feels off." 

Castiel looked out the window at the pristine snow again. "I know," he said gravely. 

Castiel took out a walkie talkie, it was state issue, the kind police or rangers used to communicate in the wilderness. "Take this and keep it with you and Jack. Stay in radio contact when you guys go outside tomorrow, don't go too far away from the house." 

Sam took the device with a grim smile. "Kind of glad Gabriel is next door now, between him, Ketch and me I'm sure Jack will be safe. And let's not forget Charlie. She's wired several security cameras and alarms up on her walk in the woods. Anything trips she'll tell us. And uh I'm also happy you'll be keeping an eye on Dean overnight." 

Castiel felt the blush creep up across his cheeks. He gave Sam another wordless nod and went to bed, the sound of the water turning off in the shower luring him into the attic. 

Dean was standing there trying to check himself out in the shaving mirror Castiel had on his desk. The glowing white hem of the nightgown barely covered his ass. The fabric rippled as he turned around. 

"It feels so soft," Dean bit his bottom lip, clamping his legs closed with a moan. 

Castiel regretted his impulsive gift with all his heart. How on earth was he supposed to resist that. First the lumberjack outfit and now this, was Dean trying to sabotage Castiel's last shred of self control? He had been sloppy on the bees. He was losing his focus. Dean took his hand and led him to the bed. 

"I have to work things out in my head..." Castiel started to say. 

"So let's get those brain cells fired up with a nice big dose of endorphins," Dean pressed silk clad, heated velvet flesh against the back of Castiel's hand. "Five, ten minutes is all it's gonna take for me to make you very happy Cas. Then you'll sleep and in the morning everything will fall into place." 

Castiel let Dean take his radio and set it down out of the way. Dean removed the gun holster and carefully laid the weapon down on the bedside table. He took the blade out of Castiel's thigh holster. He pulled the layers off Castiel one by one, kissing down his neck and over his bare chest. Sensitising Castiel's nipples with his silk clad torso, bumping his slippery hips into Castiel's groin. The lace tickled and the ribbons teased incessantly, until Castiel pushed Dean backwards onto the bed, biting hard into a mouthful of delicate silk covered thigh, licking the sheer material until Dean's salty taste saturated through. The thin straps stretching and tangling around the muscles of Dean's arms, the lace warping over toned pectorals, stiffened nipples and pebbling areolas. 

It didn't take long to work out why Dean had spent so long in the shower. Castiel sunk in so sweetly and easily that his head spun. Dean writhed with his own fist in his mouth. They moved in quick silent thrusts, like an earthquake folding mountains in the deep oceans. The bed squeaked once before Castiel shoved Dean up against the headboard so hard, it gave a crack then submitted with mute contrition. Castiel kissed Dean's cheek and neck as the tears and sweat mingled, they gasped and panted in silence until Castiel drove himself impossibly hard against Dean and the bed shuddered into stillness. Dean was gasping like a fish out of water as Castiel withered slow and sweet inside him. Castiel fell asleep with his face in the crook of Dean's hip, the lingerie half covering his face and not even a vague attempt at a clean up.


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel woke up feeling refreshed. He had slept like the dead and Dean was already up. His hand darted back into his lap tentatively when Castiel rolled over, the warm moist cloth he was using to carefully clean the dried up emissions on Castiel hovered midair. There was a breakfast tray at the foot of the bed, piled high with bacon, eggs and waffles. The glass of orange juice was beading with condensation in the warmth of the room. Castiel stretched out and with a tilt of his chin indicated his willingness for Dean to continue administering his care. Dean was excessively gentle, lingering obsessively over his favourite places, his eyes round like he could not believe the omega was allowing his attentions. Worshipfully, he offered the cup of coffee, brimming over with creamer and dark brown sugar. 

"Did you like ... what we did last night?" Dean asked shyly, the confident alpha seeking affirmation surprised Castiel, though it shouldn't have. Dean was more considerate and sweet natured than anyone Castiel had ever been with. 

Castiel tried to remember all the regret he had felt about the last morning after they shared together. Realising with a jolt how much kindness and trust Dean was showing towards him notwithstanding how poorly he had treated Dean in the past. His hasty abhorrence of the feelings he was developing and how he blamed Dean for the jitteriness caused by his own fear of losing control. That was not what a good partner did, much less a decent mate. When Castiel had his fill of coffee, Dean took the cup and sipped it greedily from the other side of the rim, smiling faintly as he offered up the plate of food. 

"Dean, it was very enjoyable," Castiel cleared his throat, the words sounded anaemic, he was failing to convey the intense satisfaction singing through every cell, the release of months of tension, perhaps years. "It was extremely nice." 

Dean lifted his eyebrows but did not seem upset by Castiel's poor articulation. 

"You were very good." 

No that felt inadequate too, though Dean was beaming now, smiling coyly and rubbing the hem of his flannel between thumb and forefinger seeming pleased with himself. 

"You are good, you are too good," Castiel managed to say. "I am grateful. Uh, thank you." 

"I just fucked you Cas, again, not like I saved your life or anything," Dean demurred modestly. "You don't gotta thank me for it." 

"I should be doing that," Castiel gestured towards the refreshments. "I would like to provide you with after care." 

"Yeah, well, maybe next time when we play with the handcuffs," Dean puffed his chest up a little. "But that was mating scent I smelt on you last night and this is me learning to be your alpha." 

Castiel bowed his head, studying his hands. Dean was everything he never knew he wanted or could have. And though Castiel was never one for social convention, Dean being an alpha should surely not preclude Castiel from seeing him as a partner. If Dean really was his - it felt ridiculous even to think of the term - true mate, he was in every way a perfect companion for Castiel. He would always challenge Castiel's limits and push his preconceptions. It seemed so easy and clear now, accepting Dean seemed long overdue. 

"What are you planning to do today?" Castiel asked, realising he had been thinking and silent for too long. He leaned forward and drank coffee from Dean's hand. The cup went swish as Dean trembled a little. Castiel touched his finger to Dean's wrist, steadying him. 

"Hang out with Sam and Jack, maybe do some song writing." Dean shrugged. "There's no mobile reception towers here, no one has this landline number, Crowley is busy hustling the academy anyway. I suppose I could go chop more wood, all the mountain food is not helping with getting into my tux. Bobby will kill me if I need a resize." 

"I thought that guy who keeps calling the house is making your suit, Karl?" 

"Largerfield makes the suit in Paris but I get Bobby to do the fittings. Bobby's less of a fanatic." 

"I see." 

Castiel looked at Dean, the room peacefully silent. Dean opened his mouth but no words came out. He just looked at Castiel and waited. Castiel took the coffee cup and tugged on Dean's hand, bring the wrist close for a thorough scenting, finishing off with a press of his lips over Dean's pulse point. 

"If it were up to me I'd just as well spend the day in here with you," Dean murmured. 

"Think of how much Gabriel would complain," Castiel lifted an eyebrow. "I suppose that would be a pro as opposed to a con." 

"Funny, that's all I wanted last time, at the motel. I just wanted to jump back into bed with you, I was so in lust with you?" 

"Was?" Castiel was glad for the relaxed and teasing tone he managed to put on as if the answer was hardly consequential. 

"Well, now I'm ..." Dean stuttered. "...in love." 

All Castiel could say was a quiet "Oh." 

* * * 

Sam sat with Gabriel on the front porch, watching the snowflakes fall over the trees and lake. Ruby bouncing between them, trying to master the trick of playing dead. Gabriel shot her with a finger gun, she went stiff and fell over in the most dramatic death scene Dean had ever seen and he had been on soap operas. Sam fed her one of Gabriel's seemingly irresistible home made liver treats and she came back to life like a Disney princess, butting her head into Sam's palm in a pitiful appeal for more. Castiel walked out of the house with Dean, he froze when Dean leaned over and placed a warm little peck on his cheek. Sam pretended not to notice but Gabriel rolled his eyes. Ruby bounded up to them and Dean followed her back to Sam, sitting down next to his brother. Gabriel said good morning to Dean then wandered up to Castiel. 

"There's been some interesting tracks in the woods when I checked this morning. Think you might want to take a look with me?" 

Castiel nodded and followed Gabriel. He was not nearly as good a tracker as his older brother who had an encyclopaedic knowledge of the local forest dwellers. The only tracks Castiel could readily read were deer and wolves. They found a set of foot prints and followed it, only to catch Jack in the brambles looking for berries. He looked up at their approach with a bright smile, hailing them with a straight fingered wave. 

"You smell happy Castiel," he said by way of greeting, inclining his head curiously. "What happened?" 

Gabriel smirked and poked the thorny bush with a branch, seemingly fascinated by some squirrel trails. 

"I ... got some sleep," Castiel mumbled. 

"Was it with Dean? His scent is all hugging your's." 

"Yeah they hugged real good," Gabriel whimpered when Castiel stood on his foot. 

"Sorry," Castiel said briskly before sidestepping Gabriel to duck under a tree, eyes scanning the branches from a different angle. 

"Gabriel is likely upset because his smell has a distinct and permanent whiff of amniotic fluids from a variety of livestock," Jack said conspiratorially to Castiel. "Although I suppose Sam, as a beta, won't notice." 

Gabriel gave the youngster a sharp look. "Keep your nose out of the grownups' business, kiddo." 

"It really is surprising how strong his scent is given he is so compact," Jack added. "He is the shortest adult alpha I've ever encountered but his scent is like seven foot tall." 

"Hey you like playing with my fishing boat? Then can the olfactory analysis," Gabriel said in exasperation, he proffered the radio. "Here, take this and go play in the woods or something." 

"Charlie may be interested in a game of hide and seek," Castiel suggested. "Don't go alone." 

"I'll ask your mate if he wants to play!" Jack seemed enthused by the idea of exploring the forest. "Sam too! Don't worry Cas we'll all play so we stay safe." 

When Jack ran off towards the house, Gabriel gave Castiel a scrutinising look. 

"Is his nose that good? Are you and Dean mated?" Gabriel sniffed. "I can't tell with all this nature around." 

Gabriel had always had a bit of a quirk to his alpha senses. He could scent out animals with pinpoint accuracy, could smell when they were unwell and narrow in on the cause, but the presence of wildlife in a forest setting overwhelmed his nose. 

"We are ... developing strong feelings for one another." 

"You're serious about this guy, never heard you admitting to feelings before," Gabriel said sarcastically. "When's the mating ceremony?" 

"Not while I am employed by him," Castiel said a little tersely. 

Gabriel gave Castiel a shocked look. "That was not a 'no'. Really? He's Dean Winchester, you know what you are doing?"

Castiel sighed. "I know who he is. I can't stop feeling how I feel. I don't want to stop." 

Gabriel looked at Castiel for a long moment, then he shrugged. "Congratulations, you're in love." 

Castiel could not think of any words to dispute the notion so he said nothing. 

They walked together companionably through the forest. Pausing occasionally to check out markings in the snow. They found nothing to raise any concern. As they walked back towards the house, Charlie and Jack ran across their path, their foot prints sunk into the depth of the snow drift, their laughter hung high and bright on the wintery air. 

Dean was sitting on the porch, talking to Jack through the radio. He and Sam had lit a small fire in the metal fire pit, the air was sweet with toasted marshmallows. Dean put the radio down when Castiel and Gabriel returned. 

"Hey guys, wanna hear a song Dean's been working on?" Sam indicated to the stools where hot cocoa in tin cups sat steaming and waiting for them. 

"It's not an A track but I'm thinking of adding it to the special collectors edition CD," Dean said shyly. 

Sam took out a harmonica and blew a rustic and familiar melody. Dean sang quietly: "Be a simple kind of man, be something you love and understand." 

Castiel had heard Dean sing that song before, Dean's version made the hair standup on the back of Castiel's neck. Dean's baritone voice seemed to vibrate through Castiel's bones. The spell was only broken when the radio switched on. 

"Hey Jack, come back for hot chocolate, over." Dean said into the radio. 

There was some static then Jack replied. "Daddy?" 

Dean's smile froze on his face. "Jack?" 

"Nnnooo..." said the distorted voice. "Nnnnooooo!" 

Castiel was on his feet sprinting across the snow. Gabriel, Sam and Dean on his heels. He saw Charlie running out of the woods, holding her shoulder. Jack was not with her. Castiel followed her line of sight and exhaled when he saw Jack sitting safely in the fishing boat. The malevolent voice was still moaning grotesquely over the radio but Jack clearly did not have it in his hand. Castiel watched as Jack started the motor, the engine roaring into life. The boat sailed at a measured pace slowly heading for the expanse of the lake. Castiel let out a sigh fo relief and changed direction to catch up with Charlie who looked obviously injured. Jack wasn't in the woods being held hostage. He had probably just dropped the radio and now whoever was here was playing games with it. As Castiel changed track, his eyes glanced down at the snow. He paused. Those foot prints did not belong to anyone who should be here and they ran all the way from the tree line to the edge of the jetty. The thought of what had occurred was still barely crystallised but Castiel had already spun around and was running full speed onto the jetty. He could hear the sound of shouting behind him, the sickening wail of the stalker over the radio, Dean's voice calling out Jack's name. The jetty ran out, there was nothing but air and water beneath him, his arms outstretched, his weapons useless weight, but he caught Jack's torso in a full tackle. Then there was just freezing water, Jack struggling in his arms, in shock. He was heavy and he was strong but Castiel was a seasoned swimmer. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and swam towards the jetty. There was more shouting and then a hand reaching down, thrust into his face. Dean. He grabbed Dean's hand and with the last of the energy left in him, heaved Jack out of the water. The panicked young alpha fell into Dean's arms in a heap. Sam was pulling him up by his trench coat collar, Ketch had arrived too and between the two of them they got him out. 

Dean was yelling. "What were you thinking? You could have both drowned!" 

Castiel didn't have enough oxygen in his lungs to answer, his chest heaved and it hurt to breathe. He was so cold that he felt like he was on fire. Gabriel was peeling off his jacket to cover him. Jack was starting to cough up water. The boat kept sailing. The radio had gone silent. 

"I'm not scared of you!" Dean shouted into the radio and pitched it into the water. It hit the surface with a soft plop and sunk. 

The boat exploded. 

"In the house, now," Castiel gasped, his hands were grappling Dean's shoulders, Dean's head was pressed against his chest. He didn't remember grabbing hold of Dean, didn't remember moving to shelter him from the explosion. 

Dean was shaking with fury. He nodded and they moved together towards the house. Ketch with his guns drawn and Gabriel running ahead of them to open the door. Jack supported by Sam.


	26. Chapter 26

"Don't. Move." Dean said menacingly. "Sam watch he stays put." 

Castiel had never seen Dean like this, his face solemn, a hard line between his brows. The alpha stalked away, Castiel could hear the lock bars being inserted into all of the doors and windows. He tried to get to his feet but Sam was pushing down on him with his full weight, the bathtub was filling up with hot water, in the shower Jack was trembling under the hot jets fully dressed. Sam was tall and strong, years of paperwork notwithstanding. Castiel thought about breaking free but Sam knew all the techniques anyway and Ketch was already helping Dean with the lock up. They would need him back at full strength as soon as possible, Castiel could trust Dean to get the house secure. 

Quickly Castiel calculated in his head the resources available to them. Ketch was a good bodyguard grating personality aside, Charlie was a determined fighter and amazing with technology, Jack could hold his own in self defence and he had his sensitive nose, Sam was well trained if rusty. Gabriel was strong and had quick reflexes, working with livestock made those qualities a necessity in rural vets. He also had unsurpassed knowledge of the local area. The stalker had surprise and explosives but at least now they knew he was out there. This felt wrong, everything about what was happening was off. Micky D was dead wasn't he? Was he not the Empty stalker? Who wrote the letters? Was Micky a tribute or a sacrifice? A victim or the hunter? Who was outside, how did they find this house? 

To get that much explosives, get it to this remote location, rig up the boat with it, all that took skill and knowledge. The stalker would have had to stay out in the woods overnight, survive the cold and the wilderness, set up the bomb on the boat in darkness, not wake the occupants of the house or the guard dog... Castiel sat bolt up right, grabbing Sam's wrist tight. "Ruby!" 

Sam's eyes widened and he sprinted down the stairs. She had been outside with them, playing with Sam and Gabriel. Then Castiel remembered seeing her run around the forest, but she wasn't on the boat with Jack. The explosion would have spooked her. The thought - if she had been alive when it happened - slithered around Castiel's brain. Castiel climbed out of the bathtub, shielding himself with a towel as he stripped off his wet clothes. Jack was in the shower, his head bowed. He had not said anything since the lake but the saturation on his hands looked good, he was withdrawn but warm. Castiel pulled on clothes, whatever happened to be hanging on the towel rack, jeans and a t-shirt that belonged to Dean. He was aching from the run and swim but otherwise he was fine. His core body temperature was holding steady again and it was easier to think. Castiel went and unlocked his gun box, arming himself once more. The blade he liked to use was unaffected by the dive into the lake so he took that and transferred it to a fresh thigh holster. By the time he made it down the stairs, Gabriel and Sam were arguing at the front door. 

"Get away from there," Castiel called out. 

"I have to help her," Sam started to say. 

"Running out there would be a stupid move," Castiel said. "You know that." 

"Uh, does Dean know that?" Gabriel interjected. 

Castiel's head whipped up and sure enough through the window he could see a streak of red flannel racing out from the direction of the back door. Dean had a rifle in his hand which he held rather expertly. He made himself small behind the porch handrails and whistled for the dog. Castiel yanked on the front door handle but it was locked shut, he looked at Gabriel who shook his head refusing to open it. There was movement under the pile of firewood, Ruby slowly crawled out from her hiding spot, ears flattened behind her head as she whimpered and tried to convince herself to run to Dean. There was a shot, distant and coming from the woodland, it was wide of the mark, landing in the snow between Ruby and Dean. The dog, thankfully, bolted for the house. To Castiel's surprise, Dean found a perfect spot behind a support beam and fired off three shots. On the last one, the dense scrub in one part of the tree line moved. That brought enough time for Gabriel to unlock the front door and let Ruby in, Castiel took the opportunity to run out and grab Dean by the shoulders, Dean was still firing at the trees as Castiel dragged him back inside. 

"I'm the bodyguard!" He told Dean when they ran back in the house, pressing Dean against the wall. They were both heaving, Castiel with relief and Dean with adrenalin. 

"Yeah ok," Dean huffed, handing the rifle over. 

With begrudging admiration, Castiel asked: "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" 

"Bobby," Dean's face was exhilarated. "You saw how rough the neighbourhood was. Street thugs used to think owning a shop full of sequins and dresses made a man soft. Well Bobby wasn't and he was buddies with some real badass drag queens too. They taught me a little more than ballroom dancing." 

"She's fine," Gabriel announced after checking Ruby over. "Maybe get her some water." 

"I'll do that," Jack said from the doorway.

Jack was standing quite steadily on his feet, wearing about three layers of flannel and Castiel's trench coat over the top. Dean's lumberjack hat flopped over his ears. He had a pair of Sam's jeans on, rolled up at the ankles and trainers on his feet with fleece socks. The socks were covered in unicorns. He certainly looked warmed up and the clothes insulated him like a turtle shell. Jack looked like he never wanted to be cold again in his life. 

They all gathered in the kitchen after Charlie reactivated the house alarm. Jack toasted pop tarts and Gabriel put the kettle on for tea. They all needed food and hot drinks to replenish their energy reserves, after pushing furniture up against the external doors. Castiel was methodical as he directed everyone to grab whatever gear they thought would help in the situation and piled the lot on the kitchen table. 

"I've got more sedatives and a dart gun in the trunk of my car," Gabriel said. "If we decide to go outside I could grab it real quick. At the moment, all I have are a few shots of morphine, antibiotics, bandages, syringes, stitching kit, restraints, three rifles and a flare gun." 

Dean whistled, impressed. 

"Bite collars and flea shampoo too but that might not be as useful." 

Sam laughed softly as Gabriel poured half a jug of honey into all the tea cups on the table, handing the drinks out to everyone. 

"Charlie, I doubt Dean's shot hit him anywhere vital, looked like he just retreated, the generators won't last till sundown. So the alarms will be useless overnight." Castiel assessed. 

"The phone line's already out," Charlie reported. "If I can get to copper wiring I might be able to set up VOIP calls but the cells are useless." 

Gabriel shook his head. "That'll be in town, we can't get there on foot."

Ketch put his hand up: "The car tyres are all torn up. I looked when we were all running inside." 

"He wants us trapped and afraid," Castiel sipped on the sweet tea. "Are you guys feeling scared?" 

Dean snorted through his nose. Jack bit down into a pop tart, strawberry jam oozing out between the bread layers. 

"It's a full day hike to town on foot, we can't leave now, not if we don't want to be trudging through the snow in the dark. I think that's what he wants us to do. Have us on the run, pick us off one by one. So we'll hole up here where we are armed and together and walk out tomorrow morning. He might think he has us pinned down but we'll show him what a team can do that an individual cannot." 

"Is there just one of him?" Dean asked. "What kinda egomaniac thinks he can take on all of us? I mean I wouldn't mess with you Cas, that's pretty dumb." 

Castiel gave Dean a small smile. "Thank you Dean." 

"So it's decided, we wait him out tonight," Dean gave his friends a firm nod. 

Ketch and Jack walked around the doors and windows, Jack sniffing carefully and talking while Ketch wrote down his scent impressions. Charlie worked on reviewing all the overnight security footage hoping to catch sight of the stalker. Gabriel and Sam loaded up the fireplaces with logs and gathered all of the candles, placing them out ready for night fall. They blacked out the windows with sheets and curtains. Dean sat with Castiel making a list of suspects. Dean made soup with whatever he found in the fridge that would be spoiled once the generator stopped. The whole den filled up with the scent of bacon and vegetables, slabs of organic beef being stewed, bread being baked in pots on an open fire. It was home and hearth notwithstanding the stalking threat outside. 

"Well Micky D would be top of the list if he wasn't dead," Dean offered, browning onions for the stock. 

"His boyfriend as well, I wish we knew more about him," Castiel said. 

"Crowley didn't like the look of him, said he was charming but shady, I'm afraid I never asked him for a full physical description,"

"Does it not feel melodramatic to you? The boat, the radio," Dean poured chicken stock into the pan, setting the lid over it. Opening the rustic cooktop and stirring the woodpile underneath to make sure the heat was low and even. "Those letters, they look like something out of a silly thriller." 

"They were carefully made Dean, no finger prints, pieces of generic newspapers you could purchase in any state." 

"Right, but the inducers in the night club, the creepy voice on the phone. That's all amateur hour isn't it?" 

Castiel reluctantly nodded his head. 

"What's wrong with the guy, one minute he's Mr Chaotic Creep and the next he's Dr Professional Killer," Dean walked over to Castiel, sitting down next to him in the armchair. 

It was a tight squeeze but Dean burrowed his head into the crook of Castiel's neck and sighed like it was the best spot in the house. They glanced down at the photo of Micky D in Castiel's hand. 

"Roses in his hair," Dean looked at the grisly image. "What colour were they?" 

Castiel looked at it, the photocopy was grainy black and white. They looked dark, almost black velvet blobs against Micky's glossy waxed hair. 

"Dark red?" Castiel said. 

"Huh, romantic," Dean wound his arms around Castiel. "There's at least a dozen in that crown. What day is it?" 

Castiel glanced at the calendar hanging by the silenced telephone. It showed a stag walking through the woods. 

"The 10th," Castiel murmured. "Sunday." 

"Maybe it's an early gift," Dean said. "When you like someone so much you can't wait for actual Valentines Day. You just wanna impress them. Dress up and seduce them, spread yourself out, display yourself." 

Castiel looked at Micky's tormented face, the blood and tears streaking down his face. He looked like he was in ecstasy and pain all at once. 

"Fuck!" Castiel cursed, standing up. "He's fucking hard!" 

Everyone ran over to look at the photo. Sam pulled Jack away when he tried to investigate all the fuss. Charlie looked at the shadowed groin area on the photo and made a face. 

"I wouldn't know but Ketch can tell you," she shrugged. "He likes that sort of thing and he's seen Micky D uh in that state." 

"He's definitely aroused," Ketch said with certainty, licking his bottom lip. "I mean he didn't have much to boast about but yeah that's what it looks like on him." 

"It's not possible, not with the pain he would have been in," Gabriel said hesitantly. "I mean I know there are people out there who enjoy that sort of thing but not with the amount of blood on him and the stab wound in the stomach. There wouldn't be enough left circulating in his system to keep him aroused." 

"Unless that's not his blood," Castiel looked at the image. "Dean you are the expert with your experiences, what do you think?" 

"Look I was never into the 'm' side of things so much as the 'b', 'd' and 's'," Dean's eyes darted uncertainly to Castiel's face, his cheeks crimson. "Definitely the 's'... uh..."

Jack scratched his head but decided not to ask any questions. 

"I meant does it look like fake blood," Castiel blinked rapidly. "Could all the wounds be faked? Film makeup."

"Not if you were up close, the ambulance medic would have ..." 

The banging on the backdoor made everyone take notice. It was loud in the sudden silence, everyone was holding thier breath, the soup pot quietly clattering and the booming bangs broken and desperate. Castiel took out his gun and got out of his chair. Dean wanted to stand up but Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder in a 'stay there' gesture. He walked down the stairs, Ketch following him. He pulled aside the curtain covering the back window and looked. Tucking his weapon away, he pushed the furniture out of the way. The afternoon sunlight filling the doorway was blinding, the looming silhouetted against the light hulked as it entered. 

"Thanks Novak, thought you were gonna leave me out there all night." 

"Please come inside," Castiel said. 

Dean stood at the top of the stairs, a look of terror over his face. "Cas what are you doing?" 

"Letting my friend in from the cold," Castiel stood behind the arrival, his hands busy checking over the man's back. "He's been shot. I told you to be careful and not do anything stupid." 

A wide grin was the man's response. "Knew you cared Novak. Thought you didn't for a minute there, making me hide from Dean all this time. Can I finally show him my face now?" 

The guy took off his hat and scarf. Dean knew him alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I’m pretty much just messing with you. Should be another update in a few hours.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean slumped with relief when he saw Benny's earnest face. Castiel's eyes slid over Dean questioningly but he made no comment. Ketch made the backdoor secure again while Gabriel worked on Benny's wound in the den. It was a nasty graze from a bullet, Benny had been banged up real good. 

"I thought I would stay out there till the morning and help you guys get out on foot, he's cut the phone and power by now right?" Benny sighed when he saw Charlie's nod. "So I was making my way back from the post office when I saw a guy lying on the side of the road. I thought it was Dean but it wasn't. He got the jump on me and I punched him till he got off me. He was vicious but not that great a fighter. He shot me when I was getting back into the car but I thought I could still make it back here in one piece. Then he caught up with my car somehow, shot my tyres and I flipped the whole thing into a ditch. By the time I came to, he was long gone. I saw the explosion from miles away, took me this long to get back here on foot. I know I'm supposed to lie low in the woods in case the stalker showed up and ambushed you guys, but I figured dying out there wasn't worth any pay cheque or my pride." 

Castiel shook his head. "You know the protocol Lafitte, you can't protect anybody in that state, I'm glad you came in." 

"Figured you also needed the fax I got at the post office," Benny pulled an envelope out of his jacket. 

Castiel read the document quickly, cursing as he flipped through the pages. "Take a look, Sam."

Sam's eyebrows raised up as he scanned the information. "A coroner's report from Donna Hanscum? Why is she sending this to you, I don't know this victim at all and it has nothing to do with Dean's stalker. I mean, this report is about a death at Angel Beach. That's miles from Dean's house." 

"Look at the occupation," Castiel watched Gabriel wrap Benny's shoulders up tightly. Gabriel had cleaned and disinfected the wound. It had already stopped bleeding, Benny sat drinking soup hungrily as Gabriel strapped the last of the bandage up. 

"Emergency worker, bled out," Sam cursed. "She's fucking clever." 

"All ambulances have a serial number, they found one crashed on the interstate and Donna must have suspected that Michael faked his own death. So she tracked the serial number on the ambulance, just in case anything turns up.” 

"Nasty way to go, attacked by the walking dead," Ketch commented. 

It was Jack who got everyone's attention when he wrinkled up his nose and said: "It was old." 

He was breathing loudly and fast, a look of disquiet on his face as he strained to remember. 

Dean sat Jack down, patting him on the back. "Hey, it's alright, don't think about it too hard."

"It was smokey like old blood," Jack managed to say when he felt calmer. "When I smelled the man on the gate from far away, it had smelt like he was dead. Long dead." 

"But Hannah said he was still breathing, she's very detailed, how did he fool her?" Benny asked aloud. 

"She would have gone back inside to use the phone to contact the police, she also had to lock down the compound and keep an eye on Jack. She would not have had much of a chance to examine him, she said he was still alive so he must have been,” Castiel said. 

Dean looked at Castiel astounded. It was Sam who articulated what everyone was thinking. "The ambulance officer, it was his blood on Micky D. Why bother with film makeup when you can Carrie yourself in the real thing?" 

Everyone shuddered. 

"Wait, that's not right," Gabriel said. "Either the ambulance guy was killed and the vehicle stolen. Or he was killed after taking Micky away. It can't be both." 

"It can if there is an accomplice," Castiel looked around at the shocked faces. "They kill the ambulance worker, hide the vehicle nearby. Set up Micky's scene. Who's gonna question an ambulance that arrives on scene quickly. Then they can both enjoy the show from front row seats. What I don't get is why they did it when Dean was in Miami. Why leave him out of something so ... juicy." 

Dean looked a little frightened as Castiel took on the perspective of the stalker, stalkers? 

"If it was up to me, I'd want Dean to see the whole thing, mess with his head. Why go to the trouble if Dean's not even there?" Castiel tilted his head and studied Dean's face. "If I was a psychopath in love, I would want to woo you. Show you every messed up piece of my soul, show you mine and you let me see yours. Copulate in corruption, make you understand that I am your perfect mate. In every way." 

Dean was staring now, his eyes bright green pools of fear and recognition. "Fuck me Cas, that's super creepy!" 

"Maybe I think its romantic. Grand murderous gestures, professional meets amateur hour, I might find it adorable if laughable," Castiel bit his bottom lip. "I think he's trying to impress someone else. A better class of stalker? No this isn't some fantasy wanna be boyfriend. This is personal." 

"Ain't nothing personal about getting into my bed and jerking off?" Dean exclaimed, then abruptly cut himself off. "Sorry Jack, pretend you didn't hear that." 

Jack blinked, smiling sweetly. "Do not hold back on my account. I'm aware of the facts of life and have a broad knowledge of profanities." 

Castiel stared at Dean, his brows knitted together. "I think he's changing. They're changing each other. Starts off with the bed, something happened and he drove off, then an orgy of violence at the nightclub first date, theatrics at the gate bringing us back from Miami that was a proposal. He knew I'd bring you here, he knows where we are. Either because someone here told him or he's been here before." 

Dean looked at Ketch, then Benny, his eyes slid to Charlie and then lingered on Jack. Finally, his gaze settled on Sam. 

"I trust you all with my life," Dean said firmly. "Cas, everyone under this roof, I can vouch for." 

Gabriel stood up, his fists clenched. "Then it's not Dean he wants. It's you." 

Castiel nodded. "I figured that." 

* * *   
The sun was setting by the time Castiel and Sam got through the list of people who might wish Castiel ill. Ruefully, Castiel showed Dean the document, A4 paper, double sided.

"Christ Cas, you sure pissed off a lot of folk," Dean looked at the sheet. 

"I had a very high success rate working cases in the FBI, sent a lot people to jail, then there was the CIA, all the promotions I got busting asses and pointing out systemic flaws," Castiel rolled his shoulders. "I'm afraid my list of enemies is extensive." 

"You don't do things by halves do ya brother?" Benny peered down at the list over their shoulders. "Is that POTUS?" 

"I told him to stick it when he tried to blame me for the assassination attempt," Castiel rolled his eyes. "I was on fucking leave, the guy needed to be less clingy and I told him so." 

"Yeah that was a fucking awesome fishing trip," Gabriel said. "Thanks for helping me through the divorce with Keli." 

Castiel smirked. Benny sucked in a deep breath. "That's how Reagan got shot? Because your brother wanted a fishing trip?"

Castiel nodded. "I enjoy my work but family comes first." 

"Your ex issues almost got a sitting president killed," Benny was chuckling at the absurdity, pointing at Gabriel. 

"She took the dogs!" Gabriel gestured wildly. "It was very sad." 

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, that's rough man." 

"I still can't bring myself to get another one and there have been some really cute puppies coming through the clinic, I rehomed every last one!" Gabriel touched his hand to his own heart. "This thing is properly broken." 

"Uh huh," Sam cleared his throat. "You uh wanna pat my dog some more?" 

"Thought you'd never ask." Gabriel gave Ruby a vigorous round of tummy rubs. "Yeah, you like that don't you. Wanna run away with me, the tall man will never know where to find us. I have a lake house, sure it's a little ambush-y right now but once Castiel gets rid of the creeps it'll be all ours." 

Sam snorted at Gabriel's performance. Castiel saw Charlie throw him a meaningful look and the two of them wandered over to the television. 

"So remember that coding course you sent me to," Charlie opened the huge brief case she dragged out of her bedroom. "I can cross reference a car number plate with traffic camera logs and licenses. I've only got data from the last few weeks and I don't have anything since we've been here. No wiring means no interweb." 

The computer inside was the smallest one available on the market. It was the size of a large video cassette player and cost about as much as a car. Charlie pulled out her luggage, opening the zipper with a flourish, the ground was suddenly piled high with floppy disk boxes. 

"I pulled this off the LAPD data base before we set off for Lake Tahoe. Well, my friend Ash in the DWFC chatroom did while we were flying back from Miami. Seriously, we've got to invent a better storage system, these discs weigh a tonne if you try to lug them around." 

"DWFC?" Dean inquired. 

"Dean Winchester Fan Club," Ketch said quickly. "What, I like their photo gallery and they're nice people. Been keeping in touch since the nightclub with Ash and Garth. I think Ash might have a thing for me..." 

"Anyway! I can get a list of every car that's been down our drive way," Charlie said. "Gimme that list, I'll see if anyone on it drove to Dean's house recently." 

"How long would that take?" Dean asked. 

"With Sam's help and if we're really lucky?" Charlie estimated wildly. "Maybe next week? I know we don’t have that sort of time, it’s a shot in the dark.” 

"Worth a shot," Dean nodded. “And it’ll keep us busy and not freaking out.” 

"I can help too," Jack offered, the three of them bunking down in front of the fire. 

Castiel gave Ketch the first shift and made sure that Benny was lying comfortably on the couch. Dean sat Castiel down in the recliner and flipped the couch into its most stretched out and flat mode. 

"You need to rest," Dean said firmly, lying down next to him. His arms wrapped around Castiel's torso, he nestled in close, warm and comforting. "You can get up when it gets dark, when things go bump in the night." 

Everyone was occupied in their work, it was already dim in the den with the windows covered up. Deans eyes were liquid emerald in the gloom. 

"You looked scared when I opened the door for Benny," Castiel said quietly. "Want to talk about it?" 

Dean sighed against Castiel's neck. "I was hope you wouldn't notice. I guess that was wishful thinking. You see everything." 

"Not everything," Castiel held Dean closer, his hand soothing along Dean's back. "If I did, we wouldn't be here. I'm the reason we're in this mess." 

"Maybe it's not all bad, having the stalker," Dean whispered. "It brought you to me and that's worth all the trouble." 

Castiel could do nothing but kiss the top of Dean’s head. He wanted to kiss him on the mouth but waiting out a stalker wasn’t exactly the right context. Dean gave a small shiver and held Castiel tighter. It took him a while to speak the next sentence. 

"I thought you were gonna betray us," Dean sighed. "Crazy idea I know but I saw something in your face and I can't put my finger on it but it gave me the heebyjeebies. You gonna say I'm losing my mind?" 

"I would say that you are being vigilant, you've been menaced and stalked Dean, of course you should keep an open mind about me." 

"Yeah," Dean rolled in even closer, so that there was no telling where Castiel begun and Dean ended. "It was only a split second though, like you weren’t even you, or I was thinking of someone else. I dunno, I snapped out of it and I mean I know you ... care about me. So maybe I choose to keep my heart open over my head. I'm gonna love you Cas, no matter what, even if my heard would break." 

Castiel combed his fingers through Dean's hair and closed his eyes. "I hope not Dean." 

* * * 

It was very dark in the house when he woke. Dean was still asleep on the recliner, Castiel extricated himself and grabbed a stub of candle within arm's reach. He lit it with Dean's lighter and walked over to Sam's side of the den. Jack and Charlie were flat on their backs by the dying fire, snoring in sync. Sam looked up with weary eyes. 

"The laptop is on its last legs, we've used up all the spare batteries Charlie packed. We don't have much to show for it," Sam pointed at the list. "We've knocked off a few names, but not enough of them. It wasn't Reagan at least." 

Castiel laughed quietly, helping Sam get up on his feet. Sam stretched out his hunched back and walked towards the kitchen to top up his tea. 

"You know Dean told me you slept together," Sam said apropos of nothing. "He was devastated when you turned him down, for work reasons." 

Castiel said nothing, he lowered his eyes to the ground. 

"You know a lot of people probably think I envy Dean. He's the star of the family, earns more than I do, lives like a rock star, is a rock star, some people even think he's prettier. But they're wrong." 

Castiel snorted, Sam was putting him at ease. 

"I feel for Dean," Sam said adamantly. "He spent his entire adolescent years looking after me you know. Got me through high school, helped with my entrance to Harvard. Paid for my education till I could get the FBI cadetship. Bobby adopted us out of the foster system when we were teenagers, we'd been in it for a decade. Our mom died in a fire and our dad was an alcoholic, they found us abandoned in a motel room. Even with Bobby around, Dean always wanted to carry the burden. Dean worked all sorts of manual labour, then the nightclubs, the strip joints - much against Bobby’s wishes, the karaoke open mic nights for cash prizes. He always had his looks and talent but underneath that was this sheer determination to look after everyone he loves. From his family to his fans. He's the kindest person I know and the loneliest. The most vulnerable. How could I ever be jealous of someone who gave away all the love he had to everybody else, asking for nothing in return. He hadn't been in love you know, up till when you showed up, platonic, familial love sure. But he barely loved himself enough to think he was deserving of it." 

Castiel was speechless. Sam was trying to make him understand something, his eyes were reddening. "Dean is important Cas. He needs to be saved." 

"I know Sam." Castiel begun but Sam waved his hand. 

"Not just now, not from Michael or whoever the fuck it is," Sam said passionately. "Not just tonight or tomorrow when we get out of here. He needs you by his side. He loves you." 

"I ..." Castiel struggled in vain to say the words. "I care about him." 

"No, you don't just fucking care for him," Sam waved his arm in frustration, walking over to the kitchen window. "You love him. I've known you for over a decade Castiel Novak, you love Dean and you know it. Just tell him." 

The window shattered, the sound of glass breaking pierced through the night. Castiel managed to pull Sam down to the ground but Sam slipped on the glass and fell over the top of him, weighing him down. So he was too slow in getting up and the assailant had climbed through the window and was pointing the gun at them. 

Sam lumbered to his feet and held out his hand. "No, don't shoot!" 

The gun fired. There was a flash of light and fur and then the most awful whimper. Ruby was on the ground, her coat soaked through with blood. Sam bowed down to pick her up, he was unscathed. 

And Castiel was punching the man in the guts and kicking him in the knees. Grabbing the gun out of his hand, he had him by the throat and up against the wall. His blade thrust into the soft painful hollow of a shoulder blade, just to demonstrate how sharp it was, then he pulled it free, ignored the free flowing blood that came spurting from the wound. Lowered the pointed tip to the groin and pressed so the captive sighed in terror. 

Gabriel, Benny and Ketch barrelled through the door. Sam was carrying Ruby to the kitchen bench, Gabriel frantically working on her and shouting instructions for the equipment he needed. 

"Micky D," Sam spat out. "She better live." 

"It's Dean, the D stands for Dean!" Michael swore. "That fucking hurt Castiel! The fuck is wrong with you! I'm Dean, your one true love." 

"Kick him in the groin again, Cas," Dean said from the kitchen doorway. 

"I got a better idea," Castiel said. "Go get the cuffs from our room Dean. And Gabriel, don't use up all the tranquillisers if you can help it." 

Michael was pulling astonished faces in between genuine grimaces of pain. "Oh come on, Cas, don't you know me? Don't you love me?" 

"And the gag, please," Castiel called out.


	28. Chapter 28

Michael spat out the the gag as soon as the knot was released. Castiel had him tied to a dining chair and set right in front of the house in the snow. The sky was turning a pallid grey. They had spent the night inside by the fire, the broken window nailed up. Ruby was stitched up, the bullet had hit her in the back leg. She would need proper surgery to reset the bones Gabriel said but her life was not in danger. All night, Castiel and Ketch took turns keeping watch but there were no more intruders. Michael moaned and whined till he fell asleep with his mouth gagged. Castiel had made no attempt to question him, instructing everyone to stay quiet and let the sounds Michael was making fill up the night. It was an unendurable six hours, their nerves were rubbed raw and on an almost hourly basis Castiel questioned his own tactics. When it was bright enough, he left Michael outdoors, the gag taken off, whispering one single sentence in his ear: "He's never coming for you, you're nothing." 

That set Michael wailing and crying. Cursing heaven and hell. His speech was barely understandable, he never gave a name. Just incessant begging and threats, the noisy refrain "I'm the real Dean, you want me." 

Dean found it difficult to listen to Michael and after about an hour, Castiel gagged him again. Cuffed and moping, Michael dragged his feet as the group began their walk to town. It took a few rough shoves from Ketch to get his feet moving at an acceptable speed, Castiel followed close by eyes scanning the forests. He kept Michael and Dean close to each other, almost side by side, shielding Dean on both sides. Sam carried Ruby in a sling. She was heavy and Gabriel rotated with Sam so they wouldn't be slowed down. 

After about six hours of walking through the snow they were almost in town. There were roads up ahead and the trees were thinning out. Everyone gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the far off church steeple. 

"Just a couple miles and we can get help," Gabriel said brightly. 

Michael stumbled, falling to his knees. 

"Get up!" Ketch ordered. 

Michael didn't respond. Dean knelt down beside him, putting up his hand to stop Ketch from kicking him with his foot. 

"I think he passed out, thank fuck," Dean said, he leant down to nudge Michael only to find his sleeve clenched between Michael's teeth. Dean yelped, scrambling back but Michael hung on like he was rabid. Castiel seized Michael by the jaw, applying pressure with his thumb until Michael unclenched with a clack of his teeth. Castiel used Michael's swaying momentum to throw him backwards, landing him ass first in the snow. 

"That's it, I'm done with him!" Dean threw his hands up in the air. "You're a maniac and you ain't even good looking!" 

Castiel tried to stop Dean but the alpha was furious. He leapt forward, stomping down on Michael's face. An ugly pink smear spread out on the pristine snow, Dean jumped up and down, his eyes golden and his face twisted. 

"Fake fuck!" Dean went stomp, stomp, stomp. "You want my fucking life? You want my mate? You're dead meat!" 

Castiel stood dumbfounded at the display of violence, Ketch looked like he was about to vomit. Charlie and Jack were still a few meters away, they were stopped dead in their tracks. Michael writhed one last time on the ground and stopped moving. 

"Dean!" Castiel pulled the alpha away from the body. "What the fuck!" 

Dean turned pleading eyes to Castiel. "It was self defence! He was gonna come after me again, I just know it. I had to Cas!" 

Castiel stared at the corpse, his face stoney. "Fine," he said after a minute. "We'll get Ketch to bury him." 

Dean raised his head to address his astounded entourage. "Anyone here gonna snitch?" 

Sam patted Ruby's head. "He shot my dog, so no." 

Gabriel gave a shrug and Charlie bowed her head meekly. Jack turned his nose up in the air. "He was a bad man Dean." 

"Good," Dean dropped to the ground, digging in the snow with his gloved hands. "Everyone gather around and get digging. He thought he had a friend but turns out he's just another coward." 

"Wait Dean, look in his pocket, there's a letter," Castiel pulled a piece of paper out of Michael's pocket. 

"Lemme see," Dean started reading excitedly. "Shit, it's got his boyfriend's name in it!" 

A four wheel drive sped down from it's hiding spot behind the hilltop, swerved to avoid a tree, then ran over Michael's foot and tried to hit Dean. Castiel was ready, he already had his gun drawn. The driver seemed to change his mind, weaving between the trees and rapidly driving away. Castiel fired, Ketch and Benny did too. The driver was skilled though, he threaded out of the trees, snow chains clanging, vehicle body sparking as the bullets missed the mark. Within seconds he disappeared out of view. 

"Did you get it?" Castiel shouted to Charlie. 

Charlie nodded, looking down at the camera in her hands. It was a small polaroid camera that Gabriel used to take photos of his catch-and-release fish trophies from the lake. The image that was processed was blurry and dark but the driver could just be made out to be a caucasian male. 

"Donna might be able to enhance the image," Castiel said, pocketing the photograph. 

Gabriel marched up to Michael, pulling aside the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. The rest of the pop tarts came tumbling out. The ones Dean hadn't stomped on piling up next to the unconscious omega. Michael's breathing was even and slow, still asleep from the sedative Castiel had injected into his neck when he was freeing Dean from his bite. 

"You got him to come out," Castiel beamed at Dean. "And now we know he's real, not just some mad ranting from a guy who is clearly unstable." 

"Oscar nominated," Dean smiled back proudly. 

Jack stared at the ground, his lips pursed. "Strawberry is my favourite flavour." 

"We'll get more in town," Gabriel patted his back. "They're my favourite too. That wasn't too traumatising for you was it?" 

Jack turned innocent eyes to Gabriel. "Only in terms of food waste but Dean explained there is no other way of getting the accomplice to come out." 

"Wish we could have hit his tyres or something," Dean sighed. 

"How did he do that?" Ketch stowed away his weapon. "I've never seen defensive driving like that." 

"He's well trained," Castiel said thoughtfully. "And dispassionate. He didn't even try to stop Dean. He only intervened when he thought we were going to have dirt on him." 

Gabriel looked at the shadows of the trees. "I think you should be in range now." 

Castiel took out the radio and spoke into it. "Cain, he went due north, should hit the roadblock you set up in a about five minutes." 

There was static and then a firm smooth voice. "Couldn't let you guys have all the fun." 

* * * 

There was an ambulance parked in front of the church, the back door open. Flanked by a police car and a hired Ford. Donna jumped out of the driver's seat, shoving her burger in her purse as they arrived. Michael was still groggy and barely sensible from the effects of about 35 cats worth of sleeping drugs. Cain limped off the bed in the back of the ambulance to let the medics put Michael on the stretcher. His face grim as he reported to Castiel and Dean. 

"He had molotov cocktails and a gun with a silencer. Weird combination that. I got the car rolled but he took off on foot. I got a few hits in, probably broke some ribs but then he pulled out the inducers. What kind of professional uses shit like that? Didn't do anything except give me a hard-on but I ducked out of the way thinking it was something more toxic. He hijacked a truck and they are trying to flag him down roadside but I doubt he wouldn't have managed to switch vehicles by now. Good knife skills too and hand to hand trained. Slashed up my arm." 

"You get a look at his face?" Castiel asked, already knowing the answer via Cain's expression. 

"Reagan mask." 

Castiel clenched his fist. It was always a personal slight, a little dig here and there, making it obvious that it was all about him and not Dean anymore. 

"We'll take care of things from here," Donna came forward, having clearly already been over things with Cain. "I'm sorry we didn't get to the cabin last night." 

"Are you really?" Castiel folded his arms, giving her an appraising look. "Far as I can tell big explosion in a lake, someone ought to take notice." 

"What can I say, we were tied up," Donna said, her face not giving anything away. 

"Maybe I wasn't the only one trying to draw him out," Castiel looked her in the eyes. 

"Thought you guys could handle it," Donna shrugged. "I mean you're the top of the line bodyguard aren't you?" 

"Was," Castiel replied. 

He walked away from her, taking one last look at Michael sitting quiet and still on the stretcher. 

"I wasn't lying when I said he'll never come for you," Castiel said. 

"No," Michael said in a quiet dreamy voice. "Nnnooo."

* * * 

Dean was sitting in Donna's rental car, enthusiastically digging through a brown paper bag. 

"Donna brought us a dinner combo, it's still freaking warm!" Dean handed Castiel a cheeseburger. 

Castiel took the paper wrapped parcel with a gracious smile. "Want to go eat it on the bench?" 

They walked in companionable silence towards the church garden, where a funeral was taking place in the background. Someone was playing the organ inside, the melody rather sweet and not at all sombre. The altitude was lower here and it was warm and sunny. There was a big shady cherry tree covered in white blossoms, stunning against the bright blue sky. Castiel bit into the burger and watched with crinkling eyes as Dean did the same. They wolfed down their food, resting their aching feet on the thawing ground, blades of spring grass peeking through beneath the melting snow. 

"I love you," Castiel said when Dean was wiping his face with a disposable napkin. 

Dean's eyes widened and he swallowed. "What did you say? I thought I heard you say ..." 

"I love you Dean," Castiel touched his hand to Dean's cheek. "Very much, with all my heart, I love you." 

Dean began to smile but his mouth fell with a pink soft tremor as he looked into Castiel's eyes. "No Cas, no." 

"I would like to use the exit clause in my contract. I hereby resign as your bodyguard. I wish you all the love in the world." 

Dean shook his head, his eyes welling up with tears. "No Cas." 

"I wish you well," Castiel found it hard to get the words out. "And ... happiness." 

Dean bowed his head, his tears rolling silently down his face, dripping off the side of his jawline, pattering onto his denim covered legs. Soaking into the fabric. 

"Me too," Dean croaked, raising his chin up high and giving Castiel a wet little smile. 

Castiel grimaced and looked at the far horizon. Where the sky was filled with fluffy white clouds. There was a light aeroplane in the sky, circling for the local airport. 

"Her name is Naomi Dante, she was my handler in the Secret Service. She's taking leave and she will keep you safe. She's worked with Cain, Benny, Hannah and Samandriel before. No one is more experienced and, to be frank, lethal. She'll get you to the Oscars, she'll keep you safe, till I find him." 

"And what if you don't? What if he doesn't come after you? What if he does?" Dean asked. "You're just gonna run away from me?"

"To keep you safe." Castiel nodded. "I'll run as long as it takes. I'll run forever." 

Dean wiped his face on his sleeve. He turned his face to the ambulance where Donna was getting in to escort Michael to the local jail cell awaiting transfer to a high level security federal facility. 

"Now I know how he feels," Dean said as he watched the metal doors locked shut. 

Dean got up from the bench, his legs stiffly bowed. He offered his hand to Castiel. They shook hands like parting business associates. Sam was watching, the empty sling still hung on his neck. Gabriel had taken Ruby into surgery at his clinic. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean just wrapped his arm around Sam's tall frame. He leaned his head on his brother's shoulder seeking comfort. Sam let Dean guide him away. Castiel walked the other way, towards the greyhound bus stop and the neat little cafeteria. Ketch stared at him but Charlie tugged on his sleeve. Jack gave Castiel a confused wave until Sam pulled on his elbow. 

Dean would be safe now. He was making sure of that, Castiel told himself, but the emptiness was already spreading in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not crying, you’re crying  
> (Tears of frustration, prolly)


	29. Chapter 29

Castiel had been looking forward to this all day. He saw the payphone earlier when he was tailing the organised crime syndicate, paying a visit to an old associate he had sent to prison years ago. Now a few hours later, he had established Abbadon had nothing to do with what was happening to Dean. Castiel had a slight twinge in his shoulder blade but she had a dozen bruised foot soldiers and a hole in her Cadillac to remember him by. Abby had been so impressed by the way he penetrated her defences, she offered him second in charge of the family business. He was lucky to getaway with an open invite to walk in her city, safety guaranteed, and not end up on the other end of another marriage proposal. That was one more name off the list Charlie had made for him. So long as the list existed he couldn't go home and home was Dean. 

Weary and a little bedraggled by the heat of the day, Castiel walked along the deserted highway in middle of nowhere Nevada where the barren sunset was rich blood and pallid gold, mixed up in a high too wide sky. A little sliver of a pale new moon hung low on the horizon. Outlining the lonely parked trucks in the rest stop. The payphone sign glowing blue in the gloom of the evening. Castiel touched his finger to the quarter in his pocket. The handful of loose change a comforting weight in his palm as he picked up the receiver and dialled the cell phone number he had committed to memory. 

"Heard a lot of chatter about you and the Queen of the Djinns," Naomi said by way of greeting when she picked up. "Didn't realise you were going international with your scavenger hunt." 

Of course she had expected him to make contact. He had done so religiously for weeks. He missed a call once when he had been knocked out in the bottom of a submarine in Detroit, boy did he pay for it the next night. 

"Mexico's not that far," Castiel said. "I needed to take him off the list." 

"I take it the cartel wasn't pulling Michael's strings?"

"No." 

"I have to say I respect the determination and loyalty."

"I'm just following a list." 

"I wasn't referring to your save Dean Winchester crusade," Naomi said. "I meant Michael, the prison psychiatrist is getting nowhere with finding out who his partner was. Though the guy's building a pretty solid case for unfit to prosecute." 

"I could work on some secondary charges if you guys need more evidence?" Castiel offered. "I suspect Gadreel's motorcycle accident was staged to insert Michael into the music video production. I don't want to be sidetracked from my investigations here. The Oscars is in a week. So maybe after that. Have you been able to talk him out of it?" 

Naomi sighed, it was unexpected since Castiel had always known her to be a cool headed operations director. 

"Now I know why the pay is so good," she lamented. "He's impossible to control. Hang on he really wants to talk. You be careful out there." 

"When he's out of bed, yes," Castiel said breezily. Naomi reacted with a shocked laugh and passed the cellphone on. 

"Hiya Cas," Dean sounded like he had been waiting impatiently the whole time. 

"Hello Dean, it's so good to hear your voice," Castiel couldn't stop the ridiculous smile stretching out his mouth. His jaw ached from the labour of it. Executing a grudge hit list didn't exactly require him to exercise his facial muscles, but every time he talked to Dean, as much as it hurt it was also exhilarating. 

The first time he called was at a bus stop not long after they parted at the church, to check that Dean had made it back home safely. Dean had not said much but he did linger on the phone, not hanging up even when Castiel had said goodbye several times. He ended up spending all his roadside sandwich change on the call and it still ended too quickly. 

The next time he called Dean talked a bit more, it was almost a normal conversation and Castiel didn't even feel like crying afterwards though Dean sure did during. 

The third and fourth and twentieth time after that they hit some sort of equilibrium. So that Castiel could convince himself that all he did was check in with Dean's new security team, any good ex-employee would do that. Though he never contacted his other ex-clients. It was a precarious arrangement and it worked so long as neither of them gave away too much. It was enough to keep Castiel going, enough to light up the desert sky with a veil of sparkling stars, make the oppressive heat lift from the parched ground, fill the hole in Castiel's heart momentarily. 

"Ketch says you're getting famous," Dean said. "Going around settling old scores. You got a cool nickname yet? Maybe a hat or something. You could be Cowboy Angel or Accountant of Wrath." 

"I'm laughing on the inside Dean." 

"I dunno I can't see it from where I'm sitting," Dean said. 

Castiel felt a shiver travel down his spine. He looked around, eyes focusing on the truck parked half way up the road. 

"Guess I better come out and look for myself." 

The door to the truck cabin opened and Dean hopped out. Naomi stuck her head through the window and gave Castiel a small wave. She went back inside, Castiel supposed she must have the area under control. He didn't feel contained at all. His heart was speeding up as Dean neared, trucker hat red and jaunty under the street light. Castiel hadn't breathed this fast when he was pinned under crossfire last week. His hand didn't shake like this when the adrenalin wore off after hauling in serial offender Alistair to the Sioux Falls police station when he bumped into the wanted man during his search for Dean's stalker. 

"Hey," Dean stopped a meter away, looking at Castiel with a shy smile. 

Castiel had fallen into the habit of picking up anything Dean Winchester related in gas stations. He had all of the cassettes and most of them duplicated in CDs in case his rental car had a disc player. The sound quality was better on the digital recordings and he liked looking through the album inserts. He owned the Europe and Americas live tours VHS tapes and maybe in the bottom of his duffle was a promotional tour shirt he slept in. Live from Berlin had nothing on Dean live in the flesh though. 

"You look good Cas," Dean said because Castiel had not managed to say anything so far. "Lean, mean, fighting machine huh." 

Castiel tilted his head. "I've been fighting a lot yes." 

"Uhh..." Even Dean was struggling to carry this conversation. His usual charm failing him. 

"I would not have authorised this meeting." 

"I was touring like two hours away and Ketch heard on the grape view you were over here so I nagged Naomi till she agreed to let me catch up with you. It's safe enough, you didn't even know where you were gonna be tonight, I had Cain looking for you all day." 

"Ketch gossips too much and Cain is too valuable an asset to use for a whim." 

"Yeah, but this is worth it," Dean was staring at Castiel now, his eyes dark like his pupils were trying to swallow up all the light reflecting off Castiel's face and keep every speck of it forever. 

"We need to get off the road," Castiel said after a while. 

"There's a motel a mile from here," Dean said in a rush, like he'd been rehearsing the line for hours. "Naomi okayed it for a rendezvous." 

Castiel flicked his eyes to Dean, Dean blushed hard. "Just for talking or whatever. Not like I booked us a room." 

"You probably booked a suite," Castiel said knowingly. 

Dean looked even more guilty. Castiel turned and walked down the side of the road, following the slope into a field of wild cacti. The plants formed interesting shadows over the dusty ground. Castiel found a large specimen and sat beneath it, Dean following closely on his heels. 

"Mind if I sit down too?" Dean asked, folding one of his legs up and resting his chin on his kneecap. He hugged himself, his body language uncertain. 

Castiel gave Dean a nod. 

"It isn't over yet is it?" Dean said after a while. 

"The relationship or the threat?" Castiel asked evenly. 

"Both." Dean played with a little pebble he found on the ground. "I mean the Oscars is he likely to be there?" 

"I thought he would follow me but the past weeks have shown that he's staying in the shadows. I'm not sure if he is still stalking you or if he has switched over to me. I think with Michael locked away it is only one lone wolf we have to contend with. But if I were him, the Oscars would be too good any opportunity to pass up." 

Dean thought about Castiel's words, huffing out a sigh. "Well that's a problem. You see Cas back when I used to work in Bobby's shop, I'd bet the customers I'd win an Oscar someday. Fifty bucks each. That's a lot of money to miss out on if I don't even show up to the award. I gotta be up there, showing my old friends what it's like to win. I got Garth and Ash backstage passes. And Crowley would never speak to me again if I don't show. I think he might've sold his soul to get the nomination." 

Castiel laughed softly. "It wouldn't be a smart move." 

"Who said I'm smart?" Dean moved a little closer to Castiel. The moonlight illuminating his face just at the right heartbreaking angle. "I didn't get to where I am in life doing the smart thing every single time. Haven't you done dumb shit that just don't make much sense?" 

Castiel slid his eyes to Dean and looked him up and down eloquently. Dean smirked. "Look at you Castiel Novak, badass avenger out there on a mission. Tell me you haven't done something at some point in your life just because that feeling low down in you stomach told you you should?" 

Dean's freckles glowed like little specks of stars on a milky canvas, no VHS could do them justice, thought Castiel. Dean was alive and he smelled only the way he could, like a memory of a perfect day that you had lost track of only to remember it ten years later with a pang of urgency that was utterly overwhelming. 

"I know you have, because nobody gets good without that feeling. And you're real good, Cas." Dean nodded. "Now I don't know why the things happening to me are happening. But I'm going the to Oscars and I'm not going to worry about. Because I know you've put the right people there to protect me and I can count on you to keep me safe, right?"

"That's right," Castiel heard himself say. 

Dean's mouth tasted sweet like water. The thought came unbidden while Castiel was in the middle of kissing him, his hand cradling Dean close to his chest, shaping around Dean's arms and back. At the bottom of the ditch by the side of the road, beneath the thorns and watched by the stars. They never made it to the motel room and Naomi was pissed enough to honk the horn when their time was up. 

Watching the truck drive away, the dust filling Castiel's nostrils like Dean had been a fever dream, he had no regrets for their meeting. 

* * * 

"Dean's in the middle of a dress rehearsal for the awards tomorrow," Jack said when he picked up the call. 

"Alright, how are you going?" Castiel asked. Jack had not spoken to him much since they got out of Lake Tahoe.

"I'm okay," Jack said, his voice still flat. 

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't say a proper goodbye." 

"You're coming back right, when you catch the bad guy?" 

"That might take some time." 

"It's been weeks since you've been away," Jack said. "Dean says you're on a hunting trip. I think he's masking his feelings with euphemisms. Did you guys break up?" 

Castiel paused. "I thought we did..." 

"I smelt you on Dean the other night," Jack said, genuinely curious. "What's the point of breaking up if you are still coved in each other's mating scent?" 

"It's complicated," Castiel really didn't know how to explain that. He couldn't explain it to himself. 

"I hope I'm less of a dumbass when I'm your age," Jack said with exasperation. "It's not looking too good for me with you and Dean as role models. I should probably try to emulate Sam and your brother. He's been staying over you know, they said they'll take me fishing when all this blows over." 

"You saying Gabriel's your favourite Novak now?" Castiel said sourly. 

"Well he's not a scaredy cat." 

"You take that back Jack Kline." 

"You know that's how we know we care about things, when we're afraid to lose them," Jack said. "But throwing a good thing away just to keep yourself miserable is pretty dumb." 

Castiel winced. Jack was really very good at being blunt. "We're all scared of something." 

"What are you afraid of? The stalker who shot Ruby? Or the one in the woods?" 

Castiel shook his head then remembered Jack couldn't see him. "No. I'm scared ... of not being there." 

"Then be there," Jack said and hung up. 

Castiel looked at the dress suit hanging on the back of the motel door. The Hollywood sign sitting distantly on the hills visible from his balcony view.


	30. Chapter 30

Castiel wore his trench coat and stood with the fans in a corner of the red carpet spectator stands, uncharacteristically indecisive. While the crowd was still thin on the ground, he probably looked conspicuous in the beige coat worn over his dress suit in order to blend in with the crowd. More than one of the celebrity bodyguards side glanced him through their sunglasses. One or two recognised his face from attending Dean's parties with clients, the astute ones nodded at him as if they thought he had a good reason to be there. Castiel didn't even have a press pass let alone any security clearance. It was a warm spring afternoon, the crowd exuberant, the movie stars queued up around the block in their limos. Castiel moved slowly but steadily towards the front of the stand, going with the flow of the crowd rather than against it. He got as far as the mob of journalists and when the lightbulbs went off, ducked into their section. If anyone in the press gallery took notice, a firm stare was enough to quail any questions. His omega scent helped him blend in so long as no one looked him in the eyes, if they did they would have been discomforted. 

Castiel kept watch as one limo door after another opened, indifferent to the beautiful faces passing before him. One actor actually paused and approached him, not someone he had met before. He was a handsome man with light golden hair and icy blue eyes, a little older than Dean. 

"You got any questions for me sweetheart?" He was all charming smiles and knowing nods. 

Castiel shook his head. Maybe he was high or just too arrogant to notice Castiel's death glare. 

"Nick, from the show Nick," a sigh. "Seriously, how did you get this job? Biggest comedian out of New York? Man you must be just a pretty face." 

"I don't watch television," Castiel said. "Please get out of my pretty face." 

"Where's your press pass? Are you even a journalist? Hey security, this guy here's not even asking any questions, get him outta here will ya?" 

Castiel was surprised to see Krushnic emerge from the crowds. Dressed impeccably in a Valentino suit, indigo eyes sharp under the flick of dark slick hair. 

"Yeah boss, I'll deal with him," he smiled at Nick, guiding him by the waist along the red carpet, passing him onto an attendee in a ballgown. 

"Hey Novak, fancy bumping into you again," Krushnic grinned disarmingly. "Don't mind my client, he gets real offended if anyone he meets don't tell him he's the funniest little devil they've ever met. Guy's a dick but he pays well." 

"I don't have any passes." 

Krushnic shrugged, lifting the red ribbon partition up. "Oh well, I know you well enough wouldn't you say? Come on in." 

He was still talking when Castiel moved past the barrier, heading him off before he could head for the entry with a proffered hand. The cufflink on his sleeve showed the head of a wolf, the moon glistening on the other side. 

"Look I have to catch up with my target but since we bumped into each other and I helped you out, do you think we can put Miami behind us?" Krushnic neatened his already prefect hair in a nervous gesture. "I didn't know you were involved with your client, I mean that's sort of the last thing I'd expect you to do, I'm sorry if I got myself involved in something I have no place to be part of."

Castiel looked at the hand Krushnic offered him in bewilderment. Did he really think Castiel was going to fall for that again? 

"And while we are on the subject of apologies, I know I owe you more than that one," Krushnic was all sincere eyes and soft mouth.

A couple of meters from them Nick was posing for photographs, photographers were calling his name, laughing at his dumb jokes, Castiel couldn't understand the appeal. 

"I lost my mind after you turned me down for your mate," Krushnic said in a rush, leaning in confidantially. "I was young and well now I know better. I'm sorry I hurt you like that. Everything that's happened to me since that day, I have you to thank for it. I'd have been stuck in a job I hated and languished in the system if it wasn't for you showing me there's other things in life to care about via a bit of a temporary career set back. I find that with hindsight, you changed my life. I'm happy now, I'm who I was meant to be." 

Castiel tilted his head and regarded Krushnic with a frown. 

"When I was in the sex club, taking three subs to task, at once. In such a frenzy to consume up my lust, maddened by the heat that your inducer poison subjected me to ... I missed you," Castiel said in a cool monotone voice. "I was giving everything I wanted to have with you away to strangers. They took it and they were satisfied beyond measure. I realised then that you never gave anything back. You're a bottomless pit of narcissism. We are not friends Krushnic. Not now and not ever. Never again." 

Krushnic's eyes went a little flat and opaque for a fraction of a second. Like a shark closing its eyelid when it sensed a threat. He took a step back and gave Castiel a curt nod. "Fine. I'll see you inside then." 

The attendees were ushering Nick out of the spotlight, there was a sudden sense of vacancy to the red carpet. Castiel watched Krushnic slink away in Nick's wake. They stood aside as the next celebrity arrived. It looked to be someone important. All the chatter stopped around the press gallery, the cameras were tweaked to perfection, the lighting measured. A limo pulled up and the door opened, Naomi stepped out handsome in a well-cut tuxedo. Ketch was next, followed by Crowley and finally Dean. 

The people surged forward, scrambling to yell his name, to take photographs, to ask questions. Castiel let them wash over him, hiding him from view. Dean walked calmly up the red carpet, his bright smile dazzling. He was wearing a suit cut to accentuate his figure, with fine gold chain detail subtly embedded into the material of the blazer. His bowtie was a shade of rich red so deep it looked black until he got close. He looked a little more washed out under the floodlights, the thunderstorm of flashlights casting a silvery blue halo over his chestnut brown hair. The tresses groomed together like layers of artisan chocolate, falling perfectly over the shell of Dean's divinely shaped ears. In the viewfinders, Dean was a work of art and Castiel found himself thinking back to the taste of Dean's mouth with the desert air drying out his lips. The stretched collar of Dean's band t-shirt and the soft lines over his worn jeans. The freckles masked beneath the carefully applied powder. The laugh lines accentuating Dean's mouth when he gasped. This was not Dean, this was a mere projection, like film on a screen. Only Castiel knew the fleshly man beneath the glamour, the scent of his neck and the salt of his sweat. 

Dean didn't see Castiel at all. He did the full loop around the gallery, beaming for the cameras. He told the cameras he was having a great night, that his suit was Alexander McQueen, that he wished his fellow nominees well. A whole lot of words patiently repeated, giving away nothing. A woman in a grand gown came to join him, after exiting from her own limo. She had vividly red hair piled high on her head and wore a gown of pearl gold, the jewels on her had their own guard trailing just a few meters away holding a locked and handcuffed suit case. Dean took her arm and posed graciously for photographs. Her face was familiar from a movie poster Castiel saw at some event or another. He recalled she was the actress who played Dean's mother in the Oscar nominated film Wayward Son. She looked ten years younger in person and though she carefully composed the shots as she spun around Dean she was always mindful with the weighty train of her gown and the placement of her hands on his elbow. Castiel could already tell she was a clever considerate sort of co-star, a career actress who had seen and done it all and written the book and kept it under lock and key ready to expose a few alphas for their flaws when the fancy finally struck her. 

It was hard taking his eyes off Dean but Castiel looked to the rooftops and shadows and sure enough Cain was hanging out up there, giving Castiel a subtle finger sign when he noticed him. A lighting guy bumbled into him with a soft apology. 

"Sorry brother, nice night for it don't you think?" 

Castiel smiled at Benny, giving him a nod for sneaking up on him. 

"He's in good hands tonight but he'd be better if you go on in," Benny offered. "Kind of a big deal for him, he'd want you to be there." 

"I'm just double checking things are in place, don't tell Naomi I doubted her she'll be cross." 

"She knows you're here, asked me to give you this." 

Benny placed the pager in Castiel's hand. It was the black and grey model, a little dinged up in a corner, he had used it at Hellfire and it had sat in the security equipment locker since then. 

"He insisted on wearing it even though it's not a part of our security strategy, says it's his lucky charm from his ‘boyfriend’," Benny threw over his shoulder before he melted away, tripod on his shoulders barging through the organised chaos. 

Castiel's stomach gave a lurch that he was not used to. This pager was linked to ... 

He looked up and saw Dean wave enthusiastically at his fans. The sapphire glinted in the bracelet tied to his wrist. It was the tracker Castiel had asked him to wear all those weeks ago, the one with the emergency call button hidden inside a bracelet. It looked a little out of place with the formal wear, the leather strands worn. Dean stood on the steps into the grand building, turning around to give the crowds one final wave. Then he was escorted in by Naomi, disappearing into the cavernous hall. Nick rushing up to him to make small talk, Krushnic keeping a polite distance as he followed them in. Rowena speaking to Crowley in Dean's entourage. Everyone had a reason to be there but Castiel felt uneasy at the sight of them. Nick was all grabby hands and fake smiles, though Rowena was unobstrusively insinuating herself between him and Dean. Ketch looked glossily groomed and vigilant beside Naomi, who scanned the surroundings with a critical eye. She had looked after presidents and diplomats but Hollywood was so much more disorganised and spontaneous, but then neither was Castiel all that familiar with the bright lights and carnival shows. She was standing next to Krushnic and from a distance Castiel got the strange feeling of looking in on himself. Krushnic who looked too much like himself, occupying a spot that he should have been in, like some distorted facsimile. An unwelcome stand in. Would those other bodyguards even notice that Krushnic wasn't on Dean's staff? Dean would never hire him of course, no matter how qualified Krushnic was or how much he would salivate over a long term proposition like the one only big stars like Dean could offer. Dean would never do that to Castiel, not after Miami. Castiel took in a deep breath, Dean had said Castiel was good. Good at listening to his gut. So he tried to quieten his racing thoughts and paid attention to what it was telling him. 

Castiel looked at the pager in his hand. With a flick it switched on, the little green light staring back at him. Castiel made up his mind, clipping the pager to his waist. He had scoped out an entry in via the kitchen earlier. He took off his trench coat, straightened his tie and headed for the green room. 

Ketch saw him first, looking up from the snack table, baby carrots falling from his mouth in shock. Dean had his back to Castiel and was talking amiably to Rowena. Complimenting her on her choice of gown. She spoke with a strong Scottish accent which completely disappears when she reads out the award presentation script helping Dean memorise his lines. Dean had his suit jacket off, a makeup artist and a hair stylist working over him. Rowena had taken off her heels, her tiny feet resting on a velvet stool, trying to be somewhat comfortable in her impossibly big dress. 

"And who is this lad," she turned piercing violet eyes to Castiel. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure." 

Dean turned around and his eyes and his face did this thing. It was like watching the sun come out from behind gloomy clouds, if Castiel was poetic minded. Castiel wasn't so what he saw was widening eyes, delighted mouth, crooked grin, flush of excitement. Rowena exhaled with a laugh as Dean's alpha scent radiated out all of a sudden, filling the whole green room with vanilla and cream. 

"I see you have had the pleasure," she teased Dean, eyes scanning Castiel flirtatiously. 

"Cas," Dean couldn't seem to find any other words. 

"Dean, may I have a moment of your time?" Castiel said uncertainly, unsure if this was a good time. 

Dean nodded and Rowena got to her feet. "Crowley, where's that champagne you promised me?" 

She winked at them as she walked away, chatting away with the publicist in their dual European accents. Ketch lowered his head and focused on sampling the oysters. 

"Come sit down," Dean pulled Castiel into the chair opposite him. He turned to the makeup artist and hairdresser. "Guys, could you go help Rowena?" 

A small man with a perpetually hangdog expression and a very expensive looking combover was the only one who tried to interject. 

"Marv, I know you want me backstage in ten, this won't take long. Go see if Nick is sticking to his scripts, don't want him getting labelled with more '-isms' for his crude and cruel humour." 

"You got five," Marv clutched his clipboard and raced away. 

"Sorry Cas, award shows make people nervous," Dean smiled at him, his hand reaching out to tug on Castiel's tie, straightening it a fraction. "You're here. You're making my night." 

That forced an incredulous laugh out of Castiel. "My appearance is making your Oscars award night, Dean?" 

Dean smiled his eyes twinkling, was he wearing mascara? His lashes full and flirtatiously curled. 

"I'm afraid I'm here to tell you that my gut feeling is saying it'll happen tonight. He'll come tonight," Castiel touched his hand to Dean's cheek. "But I don't want you to be afraid. I'm here to protect you." 

Dean held Castiel's hand warmly. "I figured as much. I think he wants to hurt you and the best way to hurt you is to hurt me. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to think you could save me by removing yourself from the picture. I mean who knows, you might run off into the desert or something." 

Dean's eyebrows rose challengingly despite the gentleness of his tone. Castiel knew was being gently admonished for the weeks he had spent away from Dean, chasing an elusive stalker who refused to surface. Castiel rolled his eyes but he luxuriated in Dean's touch. His fingers touched the bracelet on Dean's wrist, tapping against the frayed strands of leather. 

"Just so we are clear on one thing," Dean said leaning forward. "If I wasn't wearing a mouthful of lipstick right now I'd totally be kissing you for luck." 

"I would find the taste of lipstick on you arousing," Castiel said and Dean's pupils went full blown just as Marv scurried in frantically waving for his attention. 

"Fuck it," Dean pressed his mouth Castiel's, his hand grabbing the back of his suit, messing up the tucked in shirt, rubbing against the grain of his hair, cradling his skull, jerking his tie, smearing his mouth. 

Then Dean stood back, took in Castiel's shocked face and messed up state, gave a pleased nod at his handiwork and jogged to the doorway. 

"Right, I'm ready." 

Marv nodded. "Show time, Mr Winchester."


	31. Chapter 31

The music swelled, sweeping the award recipients from the stage. There were entirely too many people standing behind the side curtains. Krushnic gave Castiel a cool nod as Nick passed him to take the microphone. Ketch was trying to clear as many people off the backstage as he could. 

"There you go folks, first omega sound engineer to win an academy award. Well at least we know why she's so good at her job, she smells so sweet you gotta hold your breath in case you pop a .... oh right family award night. I mean no wonder everyone's stood up for her, right?" 

Castiel frowned, this was comedy? The audience gave pretty much the same reaction. 

"Hey you know what we shouldn't joke about omegas getting professional jobs," Nick shrugged off the cool reception from the crowd. "This is 1992 after all right. I mean they do everything nowadays and they do it better than us knotheads. And I guess I shouldn't call alphas knotheads either because alphas aren't all contentious like me. Like Dean Winchester's here tonight..." 

Clapping erupted in the audience, Nick looked annoyed, but pleased for the sudden engagement. "He's been raising money for omega rights for decades, what's his charity called? You Are Really Alpha? What an awesome guy right, I hear even his bodyguard is an omega. Bet he tails Dean's ass real good. I mean can you imagine? Protect and serve. Wonder which one the omega's doing more of?" 

Castiel could see Marv almost falling over his clipboard trying to stifle his laughter into it, tears streaming down his face as he forced himself to stay quiet. Dean was still hanging back stage, Castiel had no idea if Dean was watching a live feed. Krushnic was smirking amused. Nick turned his head and gave Castiel a pointed wink. 

"Sorry, folks, I'm just jealous," Nick shrugged. "And I really shouldn't make any more omega jokes because Rowena McLeod is back there and she may be small but she can really throw a punch. I think the woman's a witch, I haven't sold out a show since I offended her with those hag jokes at last year's awards." 

Perhaps if Nick actually understood the difference between harassment and humour, he would sell more tickets to his standup show, thought Castiel. Though for someone with an ego like Nick's, witchcraft was probably a more plausible cause than admitting his own failings as an entertainer and human. 

"So without further ado, Rowena McLeod and Dean Winchester, the stars of Wayward Son, here to present the award for Best Musical Lyrical And Original Song Scores!" 

The orchestra played beautifully, blowing and stringing out these huge sounds from their instruments. The lights turned to the stage and Castiel blinked rapidly to clear his vision as Dean descended a set of stage steps, Rowena meeting him in the middle, they went up to the podium arm in arm. Dean shaking Nick's hand politely but Rowena flicked her jewels so that her gigantic diamond ring would have blinded Nick if he hadn't pulled out of the cheek kiss he was going for. 

"Good evening," Dean looked into the camera, his voice smooth as he read from the teleprompter, the lighting conspiring to make him look like a dream. "It is our honour tonight to present to you the award for Best Musical Lyrical And Original Song Scores." 

"And we promise to read out all the nominees," Rowena chimed in charmingly. "Even if my on screen son happen to be the singer of one of the nominated songs. Good luck honey." 

Dean laughed and looked into the cameras. 

"From the film Country Mountain: Ouchy Peaky Heart. Lyrics by Bobby Lin Pirate, original score by Billie Jean Pirate." Rowena read. 

"From the film Basic Anatomy: November Flood. Lyrics by John Smith, original score by Samuel Wesson." 

Castiel let Dean's voice soothe him as he looked through the crowds. The audience rapt and the stage hands standing by at the ready. A group of dancers had lined up, their costumes were cowboy hats and artistic interpretations of flannel and denim. 

"From the film A Few Good Alphas: End Of The Knot. Lyrics by Robert Thumpson, original score by Adora Dove." 

"And finally from the film Wayward Son: I Have Nothing. Lyrics by Chuck Shurley, original score by Amara Shurley." Dean finished with a smile. 

"Dean would you like to do the honours?" Rowena gestured towards the podium. 

Dean opened the little wax sealed envelope, pausing as he looked down at the gold cardboard. The silence dragged out a little too long. Rowena was side glancing Marv, her gaze sharp. Marv looked down at his clipboard and gestured frantically. She rolled her eyes, indicating the paper with her head. Dean was staring down at the announcement. He took a deep breath and said into the microphone. 

"Just keeping you guys in suspense." Dean covered for their lapse, a smile firmly glued back on his face. 

Rowena swept off the stage, Castiel watched as she pulled Marv aside talking urgently. He looked panic stricken at what she was saying and started digging in his pockets. 

"Hey while I got you there world, can I do some personal shout outs while Rowena saves this whole production, yet again. I mean I know I haven't won an award, yet. But you know Best Actor is still coming up. Tell you what, I'm gonna tell you all now what I'm gonna say if I do win that one ... just in case I don't."

The crowd seemed delighted by the little catastrophe going on onstage. They laughed and cheered along with Dean's antics. Dean was playing it up for the cameras, loose and off the cuff. He looked so beautiful this way, grinning and confident and dipping his eyes to his wrist. 

"I'm gonna thank my family, my brother, my son, my daughter, my friends. And someone new to my life who I uh ... I have really fallen in love with. Sorry my life is so messed up but stick with me okay?" Dean seemed to make up his mind about something, Castiel saw him fidgeting with the bracelet on his wrist. "You know who you are."

Castiel jumped when the pager on his waist went off, he shut off the beeper quickly. Dean was looking right at him and Castiel thought it ridiculous how adoring his eyes were. Castiel stared back at Dean wide eyed. 

"You're the one for me," Dean said. "Come what may." 

Castiel thought he heard orchestral music but apparently he was the only one. 

Rowena floated across the stage, a new envelope in her hand. 

"Did you distract them with a love story?" She said into her microphone. 

Dean gave her a flustered smile. 

"A true story I'm sure," she hugged him and handed him the new envelope. They announced the winner together. 

"And the Academy Award goes to I Am Nothing lyrics by Chuck Shurley and original score by Amara Shurley."

Castiel watched as a small built man with brown hair stood up in the crowd wearing an incredulous look on his face. His taller companion, also dark haired and elegant in a long black dress dragged him by the hand up to the stage. She was an alpha with a musky scent and Castiel could smell her from across the stage. Chuck was an omega, his scent watery and fresh. There was an undertone of familial base notes that suggested to Castiel they were related, probably siblings rather than a couple. Chuck looked like he was going to cry as he stuttered over his speech, all about the difficulties of writing and the agony of creation. Amara stood by him, a hand on his shoulder, then she leaned down towards the microphone, rattled off a list of production people and agents to thank. 

"And Dean Winchester for how sweetly you interpreted our song," she gave Dean a sultry smile that had Castiel stand up straighter. 

For a second it looked like she was going to grab Dean by the hip but Dean laughed and nudged her in the arm. The microphone picked up on her husky whisper of 'congratulations to you too Dean'. She gave Castiel a smile when she walked past him to head backstage. 

Chuck paused and sobbed "This is the greatest night of my life man. Dream come true. This is totally my favourite universe. I'd come back here over and over just to relive this moment. Working on something together, seeing the happy ending, eventually. Don't you agree man?" Castiel looked around him. He supposed Chuck was talking to him, he wasn't making much sense but he seemed harmless enough. Castiel reached into his suit pocket, taking out the neat square of handkerchief and handed it to Chuck. 

"You have a great night man," the writer blew his nose into the white silk. "Well. A great life then. Both of you." 

The orchestra played and Dean and Rowena were heading off the stage, Castiel took a step forward towards Dean but an arm grabbed his elbow and pulled him into the shadow of a prop. The dancers streamed into the spotlight, leaping and turning as a singer rolled onto the stage standing on a gold sprayed hay bale mounted on a dolly wheel. Her dress was covered in silk autumn leaves, the cowboy hat perched on her head lending her a mysterious air. 

_Share my life  
Take me for what I am_

Her operatic interpretation was less sweet and desperate than Dean's but her voice was suitably powerful for the song. Dean was showing something to Marv, his back stiff and angry. Marv led him offstage via the other doorway, his posture defensive. Castiel watched as Ketch followed them out, he really needed to speak to Dean. 

_ 'Cause I'll never change  
All my colors for you_

What was Dean thinking activating that alarm and talking so openly about their relationship. Was he trying to make the stalker act? Or was it just a declaration of love, intended to make Castiel awkwardly aware of just how much emotional commitment Dean had towards him? Nick was all up in Castiel's space, his face perspiring under the lights, the makeup melting off his skin in droplets of greasy flesh coloured sweat. 

_Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much_

"Who are you really sweetheart? Why did Dean Winchester look at you like that?" Nick smelt like champagne and cigars, seemed like he had had a fair bit to drink in the green room. "I mean I know why, angelcake, your smell is just so distracting. What are you here for? Makeup? Handing out the drinks? Whatever it is why don't you come back to my dressing room and ..." 

_Just all that you are  
And everything that you do_

Castiel grabbed a hold of Nick by the balls. The man was aroused but he barely had a chance to moan in delight before Castiel twisted them. He went down like a tonne of bricks, his face crimson red and his scream of pain drowned out by the music. The cowboys writhed on the stage, backs arching and legs extended to the ceiling. 

_Don't walk away from me,  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

Castiel walked off the stage, shouldering past Krushnic rushing up to help Nick. Castiel didn't even care if Nick reported him, he took the stage door steps two at a time in his haste to check in with Dean. 

* * * 

"Cas look at this," Dean gave him the envelope that had made him trip up on stage. 

The backstage team was working frantically to get Dean retouched for the next segment. Marv was standing on the side, flipping through papers on his clipboard, talking into his head set. 

"Marv said he handed the right envelope to Nick's team, Nick put that on the podium for me to read." 

Castiel looked at the gold card, the cut out newspaper letters on it starkly stating:

Y0U WILL HavE N0THING TONIGHT

"Lucky you warned me he was here," Dean said to Castiel. "Would've been a shock otherwise. Probably would have ran me off stage. But Rowena kept pinching me and whispering it's real." 

"Poor lamb, if I find who's doing this, I'll make them into haggis," Rowena declared. "Crowley, is this how you look after your talent? Remind me never to sign up with you." 

"It's not my fault!" Crowley threw his hands up in the air. "I hired the best, Naomi, Castiel, Cain! I can't stop whoever this is. I mean Castiel this is your fault. He's here for you right? It says 'you will have nothing tonight' but the you is probably YOU! Not Dean! If you guys breakup why can't you just stick to it?" 

Ketch grabbed Crowley by the shirt collar. "You're being a dick." 

Rowena rolled her eyes. "I second that." 

Castiel ignored Crowley's accusations and looked around the room. "Where's Naomi?" 

Ketch let go of Crowley, his face anxious. "Uh, she was here a minute ago." He looked to Benny who shook his head. 

"Go find her and Cain, Benny. They need to group up around Dean, now." 

Benny nodded, racing out. 

"I need you all to be seated in the audience," Marv raised his hand. "Uh, they're about to go on and announce Best Actor." 

Dean shot Marv a look. "Should my team check for bombs under the seats?" 

"I... I'm sure our security already looked for those," Marv stuttered. "No bombs, guaranteed."

"How about you go warm those seats first?" Ketch suggested, standing over Marv menacingly, still holding Crowley's collar in his hand. 

Dean huffed out a breath, he tugged Crowley out of Ketch's grasp. "Come on, let's go take those seats. And I wish you would stop fighting with Ketch. The sexual tension is killing me. If Cas and I can sort things out why can't you guys?" 

"We're just friends," Crowley began to say. Dean shook his head. "Yeah, Charlie's security cameras say different." 

Ketch flustered. "I told you we shouldn't have in the pool..." 

"Gotchya," Dean smirked, blowing on his fingers like they were smoking guns. 

"Dumbass," Crowley said as he followed Dean out. 

“Don’t worry Cas, it’s not life achievement,” Dean’s words were flippant but his hand on Castiel’s shoulder radiated warmth, his eyes reassuring. “That’s the rest of my life with you.”

"I'll just wait by the stage then," Castiel said, trying to look away and failing, trying to will the blush to fade from his own cheeks. 

Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah Cas, see you in a minute." 

* * * 

It was Rowena who came on stage, in a different ball gown this time. Even grander than the last, her jewellery glittering like a rainbow under the lights. Her face were a little pink, her eyes glistening with emotion, she was near tears with gladness and she looked wonderful despite the heavy makeup and glaring lights. She read through the nominees and already Castiel could see all the cameras moving in one direction. 

"And the Academy Award for Best Actor goes to, my dear friend, a true artist, humanist, fighter, poet, Dean Winchester."

The triumphant music, loud as it was, was drowned out by the clapping. There were people standing up, famous omegas at first, quickly joined by the betas and alphas in the gathered audience. Dean stood up with Crowley, flanked by Ketch and Cain. There was a rush of people offering Dean their hands and he was taking his time shaking them. Castiel could see how exposed Dean was, only momentarily covered by the standing audience members. Benny and Naomi were still absent. Then Castiel saw Benny lurching out from the side of the stage, carrying Naomi over his shoulder. She was bleeding and passed out, Benny had a nasty gash over his forehead and he was gesturing frantically for Castiel's attention.

A hand grabbed his gun arm, it was Nick his face pale and grimacing. 

"He's got a gun and a mask," he said, sweat pouring off his forehead. Nick had been hit by a bullet in his leg. "I got away when he was taking down Naomi." 

"Where's Krushnic?" Castiel demanded. 

"Who?" Nick said. "I don't know who you are talking about, you have to take him out, he's shooting people backstage." 

"Krushnic, your bodyguard!" 

"I don't have my own security," Nick said, bewildered and frantic. “Do you mean the guy that’s Oscars security that’s been following us around all night? I’ve never seen him before!” 

Castiel felt iciness race down his spine. If Nick didn't know Krushnic then he shouldn't be here. How did he get in? By letting Castiel in. Nick had called for security and there Krushnic was, so of course everyone assumed that’s what he was. Then he could hide in plain sight, everyone thinks he's Nick's bodyguard and Nick thinks he's house security. Krushnic who lost his position in the Secret Service because of Castiel. Krushnic who was reported by Dean's brother Sam. Krushnic who tried to seduce Dean away from Castiel. Krushnic who knew Dean meant everything to the two men he hated most in the world Castiel Novak and Sam Winchester. Krushnic who had all the skills and expertise, the ability to manipulate, the guile to stay in the shadows. To hang out in the background pulling Michael's strings. Michael's ramblings about being in love with Castiel now suddenly made sense. They looked alike. Darkness and light. Castiel took out his gun, someone in the audience saw it and started yelling 'he's got a gun!'. One of Marv's security team tried to disarm Castiel. There was no time to explain, Castiel threw the man aside, but his gun was jammed in the process. 

Dean was mounting the stage steps at last, a huge spot light swivelled to follow him, blinding Castiel with the glare. When the light passed he could see Benny crumpled to the floor, Naomi thrown over him. There was Krushnic standing by them, a camera perched on his shoulder to hide the gun he had in his hand, the mask discarded on the ground. Krushnic aimed for Dean and Castiel starting running. Dean's shocked face as Castiel leapt would haunt him till the end of his days. 

Krushnic fired once, twice. Castiel felt the firmness of Dean's body as his back slammed into him. Dean had reached out to catch him, the velocity of Castiel throwing himself in front of Dean knocked him off his feet. It was chaos and security was rushing onto the stage. Nick was shouting and blathering. Marv was yelling into his headset. Castiel didn't care about them. He didn't care about the pain in his torso. Dean was moving beneath him, he was almost certain Dean was unharmed. Krushnic threw the camera aside and aimed again but Castiel still had one working arm, the blade in his thigh holster warm in his hand, the handle a little slippery from the blood. He threw it and Krushnic crashed to the ground, the blade embedded in his left eye. About twenty armed and suited men swarmed over him, Castiel was getting cold. His body was registering the damage it had taken. Dean was on top of him now, his hands running over Castiel's chest. There were other hands too, pulling on Castiel. 

"No, no! He's my bodyguard!" Dean shouted. "Come on Cas, don't you die on me, stay with me!" 

Dean let out a wail when he peeled off Castiel's jacket. The blood blooming over Castiel's chest like oversized roses. "He's been shot! Fucking help him!" 

There was more and more people, hands pressing on his wounds. Dean's hands. 

"I'm gonna marry you, I'm gonna mate you, fuck Cas just hang on," Dean was pleading, in shock, desperate. "Don't go to sleep omega, I command you as your alpha." 

"Dean..." Castiel managed to whisper. "Shut up. I'll live." 

Pressure bandages were being applied. Dean wiped the tears from his eyes, the blood had gotten all over his hands, it left pink streaks on his face.

"That's good Cas, keep talking," Dean touched his face as the paramedics started working on getting Castiel on the stretcher. Wincing when he saw the bullet holes in Castiel's shoulder. 

"He fucking better live." Castiel had never heard Dean sound so angry. He had stopped hurting, maybe it was morphine, because if that was a blood loss blackout consuming him now his chances of survival were less than optimal. Dean would be real pissed and Castiel wouldn't want to hurt his alpha like that. 

The jacket being carefully tucked over him in the stretcher was lined with silk, warm with body heat and smelt like home. He closed his eyes. He struggled and opened them again. They were being jostled in an uncontrolled crowd. Dean's face peering at him close, his mouth a pretty red, swollen from being bitten. Somebody had draped Castiel's trench coat over Dean's shoulders. Benny was walking beside him, his head bandaged. Ketch was still covering Dean's six, even though Castiel knew the threat was gone. The sky was full of stars. But Dean's eyes were brighter still.


	32. Chapter 32

Dean was there when Castiel woke up again. Asleep on a pull out couch beside his bed. The machines were whirring and beeping gently. Castiel looked at the monitors that were within his line of sight, calmly reading the numbers and calculating his own recovery time in accordance with his observations. The process, which he observed routines when injured, helped to ground him. The room was filled with flowers, fruit baskets on every available surface. He was in a private room, given the city and the decor he could pinpoint his location down to about one or two possibilities. There were only so many top of the line private hospitals in Hollywood. 

The size of the suite, the huge panel of equipment and the luxurious little touches to the furniture suggested that no expense had been spared. Not the first time Castiel woke up in a hospital bed, injuries being something of an occupational hazard in his line of work. This was different though, he was not alone. His employers usually sent cards, gifts, sometimes their personal assistants, but seldom did they appear in person. They were always grateful to be saved, but of course gratitude was measured in the heftiness of the bonus checks they provided. Dean, on the other-hand, was present in a flannel shirt and baggy jeans, his face creased against a neck pillow, his hand draped over a corner of Castiel’s bed. As if in sleep he was still reaching for Castiel. Dean was snoring noisily and maybe it was the pain medication but Castiel found it utterly adorable. The last time he had heard the sound was that morning after they had spent the night together on an impulse. Dean in unguarded moments was precious to behold. His corner of the room intimated at the chaotic sense of the last few hours. There was a duffle bag flung across a couch, the zipper wide open, the contents spilling out. Clothes, toiletries, an electrical shaver. A portable radio softly playing love song dedications. A few creased newspapers and magazines to while away the hours. A pair of Nike Air sneakers lay strewn on the floor. 

Castiel looked at Dean’s toes, poking out of the bottom of the mohair blanket he was snuggled under, encased in fuzzy bed socks, inserted into generic courtesy slippers. Watched the rise and fall of his chest. Counted the freckles on his cheeks. Wondered at the glory of being alive and seeing all this soft cosy beauty laid out. Castiel was exhausted and a little distanced from his body by the pain relief, but watching Dean put his mind at ease. The scent of the alpha was subdued, mixed in with the sweet acridness of medication, saline solution, clean starched sheets, hot house flowers. He fell asleep again to the sound of Dean’s breathing. 

* * * 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Dean said, eyes crinkling. Holding a tray in his hands which he quickly set aside. “Here, lemme help.” 

Dean had not made use of the electrical shaver yet. The scruff on his cheeks bizarrely symmetrical, as if some barber had laboured over it for hours. Dean was the sort of handsome that most people could only dream of. The way wild animals or cats were naturally gifted with grace and beauty. Castiel blinked as Dean leant down. 

Like a doting nurse Dean used the remote control to elevate Castiel, wincing when Castiel winced. “Does it hurt?” 

Castiel gave Dean a reproachful look. “I hardly noticed the bullets.” 

Dean huffed out a laugh, settling the tray over Castiel’s lap. Trapping him behind a mountain of french toast and fresh fruit. 

“I had this brought in from home, the kitchens here are kind of crowded, Charlie dropped it off ten minutes ago. The toast is still warm.” 

Pondering on Dean’s use of the term ‘home’, Castiel watched wordlessly as Dean sliced open an orange and started squeezing the juices from a segment. The zest spitting out onto the side of the glass in a gush, a few droplets staining the bedsheets and more still running down Dean’s wrist. Dean cursed softly and tried to lick the juice from his fingers. After some minutes, there was about a table spoon of liquid in the glass. Dean frowned and started on a second orange with a vengeance. 

“Where are the doctors? Have they done their rounds yet?” Castiel asked eagerly. “I’m sure I will be fit to be discharged tomorrow.” 

Dean’s answer was mild but firm. “I have you booked in for two weeks, then the physiotherapy will be at home for a month. In the meantime they’ll run tests and you are going to rest.” 

Castiel pressed his lips together. “Doesn’t that run into your tour dates?” 

Dean shrugged. “I spoke to Crowley, we can get them pushed back.”

“Dean,” Castiel started to speak. 

Dean pointed to the food and shook his head. “Toast then words. The eggs were collected this morning.” 

Castiel nibbled on the bread and it was certainly heavenly. Sweet, eggy, savoury sourdough base, pan fried golden. 

“I didn’t get a chance to cook it myself, is it okay?” 

“It’s very good,” Castiel took a bigger bite much to Dean’s delight. 

“I could watch you eat all day long,” Dean said with an indulgent smile. 

Castiel lifted an eyebrow but said nothing, draining the juice Dean offered him. 

“Are you going to stay here and fuss all day?” 

“My schedule’s been cleared,” Dean said stretching his arms up into the ceiling. “I gotta get them to bring in a proper bed, that couch, as comfortable as it is, is totally doing my back in.” 

“Dean I don’t want you to change your life because of me. I don’t want you to cancel shows or keep a low profile.” 

“Who said I was doing any of that?” 

“People say things, feel things, in the heat of the moment,” Castiel murmured. “When they think they are losing someone.” 

Dean put the orange segments down. Sticky hands self consciously curled in his lap. “Oh... you remember. I ... I stand by those words.” 

Castiel stared at Dean’s blushing face and expectant eyes. 

“Can two people from completely different worlds really work together?” Castiel asked Dean. 

Dean nodded eagerly but Castiel wasn’t so sure. 

* * * 

The lights were dimmed in the suite. Castiel looked up as Dean entered, the doctors and nurses finished up with him hours ago. He was merely on overnight observations after a week of successful post surgery recovery. Dean had barely left his side, catering to his every whim, which Castiel did not have many of. Sometimes he wanted to read the newspaper or watch the pay tv with Dean. There had been many visitors. Jack of course, bringing Claire with him. Bobby who Castiel had met before shook his hand vigorously for a good five minutes in gratitude. Sam came by everyday and they talked about the prosecution of Krushnic and Michael, but not much within Dean’s hearing. Occasionally Dean said their names when his sleep was more restless, but once Castiel was moved into a rehab room, the bed was a double and Dean stopped stirring whenever Castiel wrapped his arm around him. Charlie, Ketch, Samandriel and Hannah took turns doing Dean’s security. Naomi needed a few days to recover as did Benny. As the FBI obtained more information from Krushnic and Michael it became clear just how dangerous those two individuals were. Naomi did a final assessment of Dean’s security arrangements before her leave ended, she and Castiel agreed on a suitable replacement. 

Dean was carrying a bowl. He pulled a hot towel from it, wringing it till it was merely damp and sat down beside Castiel. 

“Sponge bath time,” Dean said waving the cloth. 

Castiel burst out laughing. “Dean, I had a shower this morning.” 

“Yeah and I enjoyed assisting you very much, but you’ve been in that bed for days and really there’s no such thing as being too clean.” 

“Dean, the whole nurturing alpha comforting thing is lovely, really,” Castiel felt his cheeks burn. “But we’re in a hospital and I know that door is lockable and we’re not expecting anyone to come in but what if people hear us?” 

“Then we’ll just have to be quiet,” Dean whispered dramatically. “I know we’re in a hospital, it’s just like Doctor Sexy.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, they had been watching that show on tv all day everyday pretty much. Well Dean watched it and Castiel watched Dean mostly. 

Dean was slow and thorough and Castiel couldn’t help but lay back and enjoy the gentle grooming. Being wiped with a velvety cloth from his fingers to his armpits. Down his chest and over his stomach. He spread his legs open a little further when Dean moved down, the cloth lapping at his skin like a hot tongue. He stifled a moan into his pillow when Dean put the cloth away and began licking the trail of hair running down his abdomen. 

“Dean...” Castiel gasped and Dean looked up, alpha gold consuming almost all the green in his eyes. 

“Stay quiet omega,” Dean pleaded. “Please Cas.” 

“Yes alpha,” Castiel said the words falling honey sweet and sticky from his lips. 

“Let me get that for you,” Dean leaned down and licked and suckled and squeezed and teased until Castiel was writhing and swearing and growling. 

He grabbed a hold of the back of Dean’s head and pushed him down further, closer, so that Castiel could delve ever deeper. Dean choked a little and slobbered, giving a satisfied moan as Castiel played roughly with him. The blood rushing through his veins, the pooling of desire in his groin, the hot heat Dean enveloped him in made Castiel explode with sensation. The pain and ache of his wounds fading fast as pleasure coursed through him, out of him. 

Dean licked his lips and pulled back. “All done.” 

Castiel whimpered a quiet “Fuck.” 

Dean’s eyes slid to the door, then he turned back and twinkled down at Castiel. “I think we should at least try.” 

At least Dean got up and pulled the privacy curtain around the bed. Castiel realising with quiet awe that Dean had left it deliberate open during his assault on Castiel’s senses. 

“Show off,” Castiel said darkly. 

Dean crawled onto the bed with a slow seductive smile. 

* * * 

The private jet was waiting on the run way. Castiel stood waiting, with his arm in a sling. Trying not to show any emotion on his face. The limousine pulled up, Charlie winding the driver’s window down to give Castiel a friendly wave. Ketch came out of the passenger side and opened the back door. It was Jack who ran out first, jogging up to Castiel to wrap him up in a heartfelt hug. The young man pulled pack almost immediately, pointing at Castiel’s bandages. 

“Smells like it’s healing, kind of banana and iodine scented,” Jack said. “Hope I didn’t squash it.” 

“I had the stitches out three days ago, its holding up fine,” Castiel smiled. “So I hear you’re heading out on your trip with Claire soon.” 

“Yeah, now I know the stalkers are behind bars, I can leave you guys to fend for yourselves,” Jack nodded sagely. “You may write to me Castiel if you require any assistance.” 

“Of course,” Castiel grinned when Jack gave a sigh and stepped up to hug him again. Letting out a soft ‘oof’ as Jack murmurred ‘gonna miss you Cas’ into his trench coat lapel. Dean stepped out of the limousine then, his eyes covered by dark sunglasses, his hair ruffled by the high winds. 

“Save some Cas for me hug,” Dean said as Jack headed for the jet. He took off his aviators and looked at Castiel with pursed lips. “You shouldn’t have come.” 

Castiel shrugged with his uninjured shoulder. “I didn’t want to miss the chance to say goodbye.” 

Dean huffed out a long breath. “This is hard Cas. Let’s get it over with. Gimme a kiss.” 

Castiel caught Dean with his one good arm and held him tight. Though Dean seemed to hold on even tighter, tucking his chin of Castiel’s shoulder. There were tear drops in his long eyelashes when they finally pulled apart. 

“I hate flying,” Dean wiped at his face. 

“Uh huh,” Castiel touched Dean’s damp cheek. 

“And goodbyes,” Dean conceded. 

“Remember what we talked about in the hospital,” Castiel murmured. 

“Yeah, living our lives, I know,” Dean tugged on Castiel’s sleeve. “And I’ll prove to you I can.” 

“Cain’ll look after you,” Castiel said. “I trust him.” 

“But Cas,” Dean flicked his eyes in the direction of the bodyguard standing by the door of the private jet. “He’s got white hairs, he’s so old. Lotta people are gonna comment on how I’ve lost my handsome young bodyguard.” 

“Now you have a handsome more mature bodyguard,” Castiel gave Dean an encouraging smile. “Cain is meticulous and lethal. Plus he’s not so easily seduced by delicious home cooking or distracted by a beautiful singing voice. Unless you can talk apiary he’s not interested.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. “You got me another bee obsessed bodyguard? Not worried I might charm him too much?” 

Castiel smirked. “You saying you have a type?” 

Dean looked at Castiel, his eyes larger and greener in that moment, “I have a very specific type, yes. Boils down to sassy omegas with limited fashioned sense and a jealous streak.” 

“Can’t say I know anyone like that,” Castiel offered Dean his hand. 

Dean took it and held it for a lingering minute. 

“Well, don’t be a stranger Cas,” Dean said putting on his sunglasses again. Castiel gave his hand a last squeeze and stepped back. 

Dean walked slowly up the steps of the private jet, turning around to gaze at Castiel, his lips moving but no words came out. Then he seemed to visibly straighten his back and went inside the jet. 

The engine became louder, the door arming shut, the wheels started moving. Castiel watched the jet taxi down the runway and then come to a sudden stop. The door was flung open and Dean came rushing out, running along the tarmac. He arrived into Castiel’s arms breathless and fever skinned. Castiel kissed him till they were both weak in the knees, kissed Dean’s mouth and tasted him as deeply as he could, letting Dean run his fingers against his scalp. 

The wind picked up fiercely, the engine continued to roar, but it felt like the whole world was white noise. There was only Dean and him. 

Too bad Dean had a plane to catch. 

The car behind him eventually honked it’s horn, Sam waving impatiently from the window. 

* * * 

“In a world full of inequity, divided into the strong and the meek, we know these assignations to be false. These lies serve to keep us weak and disharmony breeds opportunity for those who would continue this repression. Congressman Collins seeks to remedy the rigidity of our social structure with legislative reform and by speaking out courageously, insistently until omegas are heard as loud and clear as their alpha peers. Until the betas are no longer intermediaries but crucial partners. Tonight we support him in his campaign for the abolition of recreational use of inducers. And who knows how high our hopes might rise in future years.” 

Castiel stood behind Senator Collins, a meter from his side, staring out from the shadows. Naomi was covering the other end of the ball room. She had been assigning herself more fieldwork since Castiel’s return to the FBI. Apparently, she had genuinely enjoyed being part of the action during her brief stint as Dean’s bodyguard. They were both working the floor tonight, since this was Sam’s project and he had done all the assessing and planning for the event. Castiel had not seen Sam this fulfilled in years. When he had finally told Dean about his desire to pickup his old career path, Dean had been over the moon for him. Getting Sam back in the fold wasn’t nearly as difficult as Castiel had expected. Sam’s analytical strengths were certainly impressive but his tact and ability to win people over was even more prized for a political assignment like Senator Collins. 

The Senator was a slim dark haired man in his early forties with dark blue eyes and a wicked sense of humour. He had joked that the political threats must be getting pretty bad if the FBI decided he needed a body double. Castiel enjoyed working with him but the hours were long and there were logistical challenges. 

The event was well attended by influential guests. The table at the far end of the hall was occupied by Dean Winchester and a few well known Hollywood figures. Castiel tried to keep himself away from Dean. Though now, with the hall packed by friendly faces, he allowed his eyes to wander. Dean was listening attentively to Senator Collins’ off the cuff speech. He was a most talented speaker, Castiel knew, but he barely registered any of it. 

Castiel watched as Dean left with his party sometime around midnight, no doubt after making a substantial donation. The event was over at 1 am, with Senator Collins stowed away in a car with Naomi enroute to his hotel. 

Castiel entered the parking garage and unlocked his dusty sedan. It was a half hour drive to his apartment, he parked the car in the underground parking, it looked a little out of place next to the luxury vehicles in the other spaces. The elevator took him straight to the penthouse. The lights were off in the foyer, but there was a faint glow from the dining room. There were candles flickering in front of the Washington skyline, the table was laden with food. Castiel’s favourite roast dinner served with crispy coleslaw and sweet potato pie. Dean stood up from his seat at the dining table. 

“How did you do all this in half an hour?” Castiel marvelled striding towards the table. “This looks and smells delicious. I haven’t had a chance to eat tonight.” 

“Wash up first,” Dean said authoritatively. 

Castiel nodded going up to the sink in the open floor kitchen, washing his hands and pouring himself a glass of water. He gulped it as Dean poured the wine into the crystal glasses set out on the dinner table. 

“Happy Anniversary Cas,” Dean raised the glass to Castiel. 

“I love you,” Castiel said. 

Being apart when Dean had to fly off for his tour had been difficult but Sam’s company in Washington as Castiel reintegrated into the FBI made missing Dean a little easier. With taking up the Collins detail work, Castiel at least had a more long term base in DC. Dean set up accomodation there as soon as Castiel told him about the job offer, he even had a sound studio installed in the penthouse so he could work on his next album. They both compromised a little to make it possible to live together despite their ridiculous schedules. The wedding was coming up in June and Jack and Claire were going to fly back from Europe for it .

Castiel sipped on the wine, rubbing his fingers on the back of is neck where the mating bite from the night before still tingled. Now it itched like he needed it again and judging by the expanding golden haze in Dean’s eyes he was already thinking about it too. Castiel ate the food as quickly as he humanly could while Dean stared at him with growing hunger. By the time his plate was empty Dean was already out of his chair. 

They abandoned the dishes. Castiel showered quickly and didn’t bother with pyjamas. Dean was waiting for him in the bed, knelt at the head of it. His broad back arched, presenting for Castiel. Castiel’s mouth filled with saliva at the sight of the alpha, head down and neck exposed, mimicking the posture of an omega. Dean shuddered when Castiel kissed his way up Dean’s spine, mewling when Castiel sunk his teeth into the nape of his neck. 

“Cas, I can take it, I wanna,” Dean pleaded. 

“I know you can and you will,” Castiel tested him with a slick covered finger. 

Dean jerked forward then pushed back violently. “Don’t fucking tease, Cas, come on.” 

Castiel listened to Dean beg and swear, slowly pulling him apart. He was allowed, only him, because he was just as good at putting Dean back together. 

“Come on, come, on,” Dean urged. 

Castiel bit down, teeth squeaking over flesh, Dean let out a cry and soaked the sheets. Castiel helped him roll over, laying him boneless and face up. 

“A little fast,” Castiel critiqued with a smile, Dean gave a half hearted protest. “You’ll have to slow down next time.” 

Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel slowly moved up his body, his fingers tapping on Dean’s lips. 

“Show me what you can do alpha,” Castiel licked his lips. “Let me hear all the sounds you can make.” 

And Dean did. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the main story! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> There will be a timestamp/bonus chapter added in the next couple of weeks with villain POV (Krushnic/Michael Dean). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting and checking out this fic! 
> 
> Tumblr/Wattpad: Violetlyvanilla
> 
> New WIP: Android Cas is a lethal killing machine who has just saved detective Dean Winchester’s life. To stay activated he must prove he has less destructive applications, downloading the sexual companionship and domestic duties protocols seemed like a good idea but now Dean seems strangely angry and worked up about it. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823536/chapters/42053093
> 
> One shot stories: 
> 
> Cockles Is So Fake! Jensen and Misha decide to pretend to be secret lovers, for the show! https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810714
> 
> Cas is a pilot trying to buy up all the candles in Dean’s Bath and Body Works store. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483324
> 
> Long fic: 
> 
> Splatter - Merman Castiel is a mysterious asshole. Dean is caught up in the Mer royal’s complex web of alliances and deceit. https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601146


End file.
